Consecuencias
by TlalGalaxia
Summary: Johanna Mason tuvo un pasado terrible antes de que su vida de cruzara con la de Katniss. Y de una manera extraña, al final de sus días se da cuenta que todo estaba relacionado ya me dijeron que soy la historiadora de Panem, pero si te gusta Johanna, Gale, Haymitch y Finnick, este es tu fic D
1. Prólogo

**COMENTARIOS PREVIOS: Se siente tan raro escribir una historia que no es HP… se siente rarísimo buscar la categoría del fict y brincarse HP! Este fict es para quien habiendo leído los 3 libros de Hunger Games siente simpatía por los personajes secundarios tanto como yo. Quise contar su historia y espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a Lionsgate.**

**Advertencia: Éste fict puede contener diversas situaciones crudas y adultas que no son apropiadas para todo público. Cada persona es responsable de leerlo o no. Gracias.**

**CONSECUENCIAS**

**Prólogo**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Hubo un tiempo en el que existió un mundo donde los imperios se definían con las posesiones materiales. Era un mundo donde quien generaba más petróleo, oro, bienes materiales y armas de alta destrucción definían al país más poderoso. Sin embargo, todo eso careció de significado cuando la avaricia y las catástrofes naturales tomaron el poder. La humanidad, confundida y apenas sobreviviendo ante su propia confusión se levantó de nuevo en varias sociedades. Tan apartadas y egocéntricas que era como si nada existiera fuera de ellas mismas. Una de éstas era PANEM. Una sociedad que en un principio fue ideada para proveerse conjuntamente de toda necesidad utilizando el método de enfocar cada distrito en la producción de un bien indispensable.

Trece distritos y un capitolio era el plan original. En un principio se mandaron familias pequeñas que poco a poco se encargaron de poblar cada uno de los distritos siendo una de ellas la cabeza del mismo. Es así pues que en el distrito uno por casi cien años la familia Winston fue una de las más reconocidas y extendidas, en el dos los Foucoult, en el tres los Shannon, Dance en el cuatro, los Morgan y los Bennet en el cinco, Lambert en el seis, los Mason en el siete, los Barkin en el ocho, los Turner en el nueve, los Fleischer en el diez, los Howarts en el once, los Undersee en el doce y los Lovelock en el trece. Cada uno de estos cabezales había formado parte del consejo que le había dado a Panem la estructura ideal con la que supuestamente funcionarían y era por eso que a cada uno de ellos se les había dado el privilegio de dirigir el distrito que a cada uno mejor le apeteciera. Y así funcionaron, así crecieron cada una de las familias en sus distritos mezclándose con apellidos nuevos pero manteniendo por lo menos un heredero del original en cada uno.

Sin embargo, una sociedad de éste tipo estaba destinada a fracasar. Siendo el capitolio el distrito centralista que controlaba a los demás, se había decidido en un principio que éste debía ser gobernado por un senado compuesto por lo menos por un miembro de los fundadores de cada distrito así como unos cuantos más del mismo capitolio. Pasaron cien años de relativa paz cuando dicho senado se infectó de ambición. Los senadores del Capitolio se unieron en sus votaciones desfavoreciendo poco a poco beneficios para los distritos externos. Poco a poco las regulaciones empezaron a favorecer más a l capitolio de lo que lo hacía con el resto de la nación. Y antes de que alguien pudiera explicar por qué, cada región prosperó de manera distinta a razón de mayor riqueza y beneficios a quien más hiciera por el capitolio. Pero ésta decisión lejos de beneficiar a los capitalistas, lograron una división de intereses en el país. Por un lado estaban los distritos uno, dos, cuatro y trece con los mejores subsidios mientras que del otro lado estaba el resto demandando sus derechos que siempre eran ignorados. Y entonces vino la rebelión.

El capitolio del PANEM no pudo prevenir la revuelta. De entre todos los distritos que pudieron estar en desacuerdo con su sistema, el trece era el que más posibilidades tenía de lograr sus demandas ya que se dedicaban al sector del desarrollo y fabricación de armas. Claro que la lucha del trece no era un evento aislado. Con ayuda de ciertos miembros de otros distritos habían logrado la ayuda dentro del senado para aprobar que las industrias metaleras que proporcionaran más material para sus industrias y generar así el doble de armas de las cuales, las enviadas al capitolio eran inservibles dejando las propias como las únicas funcionando. El trato era el siguiente: Cuando trece ganara su primera batalla irían liberando al resto de los de los distritos y centralizar el gobierno en el trece en lugar del capitolio para tener condiciones más decentes.

El problema no fue el plan o la falta de ejecución del mismo por parte de los conspiradores. El problema fue la gente que no entendía la importancia de levantarse en armas o los beneficios que obtendrían con esa revolución. Había poca motivación en el resto de los distritos e incluso en el mismo distrito trece era difícil a veces conseguir que las personas se convencieran de que era lo mejor. Los motivos para la guerra aún no eran suficientes y los motivos para no hacerla eran demasiados. Nadie quería morir o que los suyos murieran por una simple causa que tal vez no era ni siquiera para su propio beneficio ¿No eran ellos nada más que peones de intereses políticos? ¿Valía la pena meter las manos al fuego solo por eso?

Casi tan pronto como el trece se reveló, fue bombardeado con tecnología que había sido fabricada por el mismo capitolio. Los traidores del senado fueron capturados pero solo pocos fueron ejecutados. A quienes se les concedió el perdón por falta de pruebas, sufrieron una tortura mucho peor. Tan cruel que todos ellos muchas veces creyeron que lo mejor hubiera sido ser ejecutados.

Cuando los juegos del hambre fueron establecidos. Además de darles un mensaje a todos los habitantes de PANEM, también estaban castigando a los traidores sobrevivientes del senado. Y así año con año, el capitolio se encargaría de siempre elegir a algún miembro de la ascendencia de la familia traidora. Como un recordatorio que sus acciones no solo los habían dañado a ellos sino a todos aquellos que llevaran su nombre y su sangre. Luego de cincuenta años de juegos del hambre, casi todas las familias fundadoras habían perecido hasta su raíz salvo las que pertenecían a los distritos aliados como los Winston y los Foucoult de los distritos uno y dos. O como los que eran de distritos que no habían participado en la revuelta por miedo como los Howarts y los Undersee del once y doce.

¿Pero cómo habían logrado sobrevivir los Mason del distrito siete luego de tanto exterminio de generación tras generación? Posiblemente el principal motivo era que los Mason habían sido una familia demasiado próspera en cuanto a multiplicarse en la época anterior a la rebelión. O tal vez era que eran considerados los principales agresores pues se sospechaba que Jacob Mason, el senador traidor en tiempos de la rebelión, había dado el aviso a tiempo a los dirigentes del distrito trece para que se protegieran de los ataque del capitolio y también había prestado el terreno del distrito siete para la construcción de varias piezas para los bunquers donde dicho distrito había logrado salvarse. Y era por esto mismo que el capitolio se encargaba que siempre, sin importar lo que pasara, siempre debía existir un Mason al cual castigar. Sin importar el medio que fuera.

Lucy Mason había sobrevivido veinticinco años de juegos del hambre. Se decía que tal vez había tenido la suerte de tener tantos primos de su edad que cuando su nombre había sido puesto en el sorteo de la cosecha, la habían pasado porque siempre había otra Mason a quien castigar. Y entonces al llegar a los dieciocho años había quedado excluida del castigo que su familia había estado pagando durante el pasado cuarto de siglo. Claro, esto era si no considerabas como pago suficiente el ver morir a un miembro de su familia año con año. Pero entonces esa noche llegó.

Lucy vivía con su hermano menor, Isaac de veinte años, pero en ese momento se le había pedido trabajar horas extras en el aserradero y no había llegado ni a cenar. Un par de horas antes, Lucy había bajado a donde su hermano trabajaba y le había pedido que volviera a casa y él llegaría después. A sus veinticinco años, Lucy no tenía pareja ni pensaba en obtenerla. Sabía que lo peor que podía hacer con la vida que el capitolio le había dado era formar una familia ¿Para qué? ¿Para que sus hijos fueran un día a los juegos del hambre y murieran como todos sus primos y varios de sus tíos? Lucy no era la única Mason que había decidido esto y era por eso que aparte de ella, su hermano y tres primos menores habían decidido que con ellos cinco terminaría el linaje Mason. Eso era preferible a seguir dándoles gusto a sus verdugos de muerte lenta.

Pero el capitolio tenía otros planes. Era una noche oscura de luna nueva y si no se andaba de con lámpara en mano era imposible ver lo que ocurría alrededor. Lucy no supo cuánto tiempo había dormido, tal vez unos minutos, tal vez un par de horas pero debido a que era casi invierno, la oscuridad había llegado al distrito siete mucho más temprano que el resto del año. Y entonces fue sacada de su estupor que era lo más cercano a dormir que siempre había experimentado. Cuando recobró la conciencia se encontró a sí misma envuelta en un abrazo que le impedía movimiento alguno en la parte superior de su cuerpo. Intentó gritar pero quien la estaba sometiendo había prevenido esto cubriendo rápidamente su boca con la palma de su mano. Eran unas manos gigantes, eran manos de leñador, sin duda. Intentó sacudir su cuerpo pero era una tarea imposible. El intruso ya la había colocado boca abajo sobre el colchón utilizando su propio cuerpo como arma inmovilizadora.

Lucy sabía lo que estaba por ocurrir pero no por eso estaba lista. Una enorme mano surcando sus piernas hasta encontrar la ropa interior que las arrancó de su cuerpo como si fuera un pedazo de papel. No pudo gritar, la presión de su rostro sobre la cama era tal que en ese momento estaba más preocupada por no asfixiarse. El aire helado en sus piernas y en su parte posterior le indicaron que el faldón de su vestido estaba ahora enroscado en su cintura. La noche estaba tan calmada afuera que incluso pudo escuchar el cinturón desabrocharse y hasta el sonido del cierre al bajar. Intentó apretar las piernas pero cualquier esfuerzo fue inútil. Tenía la fuerza de un toro y ella no había crecido más allá de su metro sesenta. Cuando sintió que sus piernas cedían, apretó los ojos y los dientes.

Nadie escuchó los sollozos asfixiados de Lucy. Nadie se dio cuenta en ese momento del infierno que estaba viviendo. Mientras sus vecinos dormían tranquilamente en espera de un día más, ella sentía que su cuerpo se partía en dos. Con cada estocada que el miembro de su atacante le propinaba, Lucy se sentía desfallecer. Ese dolor agudo entre sus piernas, el aliento de la bestia en su oído acompañado de unos quejidos que no parecían humanos eran algo que nunca olvidaría por el resto de sus días.

Harta de todo y aprovechando que su violador pensó que ya la tenía dominada, encontró un espacio para escaparse de él gateando hacia adelante con la intención de salir de ahí. Brincar por la ventana si era preciso pero terminar con eso de una vez. Pero la diferencia de dimensiones fue la que definió el fracaso de su plan. Apenas había llegado a la otra orilla de la cama cuando el bruto que había estado abusando de ella segundos antes pudo atrapar su tobillo haciéndola caer de bruces en el suelo del otro lado de la cama. Luego de ese golpe, Lucy sintió una patada en sus costillas. Tan fuerte que estaba segura que algo dentro de ella se había quebrado. No tuvo tiempo de gritar de dolor porque casi al instante un golpe en su quijada la aturdió privándola de toda fuerza o cordura.

Su cuerpo flotó ligeramente como una pluma y aterrizó de regreso en el colchón de su cama. Había sido ese bárbaro quien la había levantado tan fácilmente como si fuera un trozo de papel. Luego había acercado su rostro tan cerca del de ella que pudo oler su aliento

-Pórtate bien,- le susurró al oído,- o tendré que golpearte más.

Lucy quería decirle que no le importaba cuántas veces la golpeara. Que mejor la matara en ese momento pero el dolor era tal y el golpe en su quijada la había dejado tan desorientada que no podía ni sacar los sollozos de su garganta.

Pronto sus piernas estaban en el aire de nuevo y fue penetrada nuevamente sin que ella pudiera evitarlo. No estaba segura qué era lo que más le dolía. Si las costillas que eran remolidas por el peso de ese toro, la quijada que no podía mover porque tal vez estaba dislocada, ese punto entre sus piernas que hasta entonces había permanecido inmaculado y que ahora le ardía como si le estuvieran tallando por dentro con papel de lija o si era tal vez su alma y lo poco que había logrado rescatar de dignidad.

Incapaz de gritar o de pedir auxilio, Lucy dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por los costados de su rostro mientras que la baba de su atacante mojaba sus senos luego de destrozarle a tirones la parte superior del vestido. No había nada que pudiera hacer. Estaba a merced de él y en ese momento no tuvo más opción salvo quedarse aquí sintiendo como ese intruso entraba y salía de ella y gemía complacido y la babeaba como perro hambriento ¿Cuánto tiempo duró eso? Podían haber sido cinco, diez o treinta minutos pero para Lucy había durado lo que dura una vida. Una eternidad.

Cuando ese sub-humano se apartó por fin de ella, las cosas no fueron mejores. Ella no se sentía aliviada en lo más mínimo. Era cierto que ya no estaba sobre ella o dentro de ella pero lo que le había dejado era algo más que solo huesos rotos y se había llevado más que su virginidad. Le había quitado toda esperanza o cualquier posibilidad de librarse del capitolio con la expiración de su apellido. Lucy lo había entendido cuando al terminar su labor ese salvaje había reposado sobre ella hasta sentirse exprimido dentro de ella y luego colando un dedo dentro de ella como comprobando algo se había inclinado a su oído para despedirse.

-No debiste resistirte tanto, lo habrías disfrutado más sin las costillas quebradas. Además, esto seguirá pasando hasta que obtengan lo que quieren de ti.

¿Qué más podía ser? Tirada en la cama, con la ropa hecha girones y llena de sangre y sudor de su atacante Lucy deseó con todas sus fuerzas morir de alguna hemorragia interna o simplemente de dolor. No podía soportarlo, no quería permitirlo. El capitolio quería de ella esa única cosa que ella ilusamente se había creído dueña: la posibilidad de engendrar o no hacerlo.

**Muy bien, es solo una introducción pero ojala les guste el fict. Déjenme un review, aunque no lo crean son útiles para el desarrollo de la historia (más de lo que creen). Gracias por leerme =)**

**TLAL**


	2. La Deuda de los Mason

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a Lionsgate.**

**Advertencia: Éste fict puede contener diversas situaciones crudas que no son apropiadas para todo público. Cada persona es responsable de leerlo o no. Gracias.**

**CONSECUENCIAS**

**CAPÍTULO UNO**

**La Deuda de los Mason**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

-¡Tío Isaac! ¡Tío Isaac!

Isaac Mason se encontraba cortando leña en el frente de su casa cuando el niño de diez años corrió en su dirección gritando su nombre una y otra vez. El hombre de cuarenta y cinco años notó en la desesperación de su sobrino la urgencia de la noticia y temió por lo peor. Sin dar más explicación, el niño lo tomó de la mano y lo condujo a toda prisa a una casa que no estaba lejos de ahí.

-Isaac…- la voz de la mujer de unos treinta años se quebró al ver a su primo aproximarse a la casa,- es Johanna…

Él se detuvo en seco y se llevó la mano al pecho antes de atreverse a entrar a la casa. Un dolor viejo le punzó en el corazón y dio un hondo suspiro mientras avanzaba con paso lento.

-¿Cómo fue?- preguntó a su prima Adelia sobreponiéndose al nudo en su garganta.

-Fue por agua al pozo pero la jalaron al bosque…

-¿A plena luz del día?

Su prima asintió.

Recostada sobre la cama estaba una jovencita de quince años. Su rostro de ojos castaños manifestaba un infinito dolor mientras que otra de diecisiete de cabellera más clara le acariciaba la frente como intentando tranquilizarla. Sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, parecía más bien que cada vez que la joven mayor decía algo solo conseguía disparar una ola de sollozos de la otra.

-¿Lo viste?

No era la primera vez que Isaac se enteraba que algo por el estilo sucedía. Por lo menos no en su familia. La imagen de su hermana aún vivía en su cabeza y se hacía más lúcida todas las noches cuando apagaba la luz. Él llegando del aserradero más tarde de lo normal, encender la lámpara de aceite y quitarse las botas en la sala como si el mundo siguiera tal cual lo había dejado antes de salir de casa.

Pero no había sido así, el mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo luego de esa noche. Ese instinto de ver a su hermana antes de irse a dormir fue el que le salvó la vida a la misma. Nunca lo olvidaría mientras viviera. Lucy inmóvil en la orilla de la cama con el vestido hecho trizas y sangre en todas partes. Isaac había corrido en su ayuda pero su hermana no podía hablar. Solo lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas mientras emitía un sonido parecido al de un cachorro herido. Quería dejarla ahí para no moverla e ir por ayuda pero el miedo en la mirada de su hermana le indicó que tenía que arriesgarse y llevarla consigo.

El médico de la aldea la había revisado y le había diagnosticado costillas rotas, quijada dislocada y lo que tanto se temía, abuso sexual. Isaac había golpeado las paredes una otra vez hasta que le habían sangrado los nudillos. Ira, impotencia, ganas de vengarse, dolor… el mismo dolor que ahora sentía por su sobrina Johanna. Porque Lucy solo había sido la primera pero la familia sabía que no sería la última. Todas las mujeres Mason a quienes se les perdonaba de ir a los juegos del hambre siempre corrían con la misma suerte. Y los motivos los conocían desde el principio. Luego de que Lucy hubiera sido violada veinticinco años atrás, se enteró que estaba esperando un hijo de su atacante. Asqueada y trastornada por lo que le había pasado, Lucy bebió una infusión de hierbas que acabarían con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas pero su hermano le había salvado la vida nuevamente. Isaac no podía saber lo que su hermana sentía, podía adivinarlo pero no sentirlo por sí mismo y eso lo destrozaba. Su hermana sufría pero él no quería dejarla ir. Le lloró, se suplicó que se quedara con él y ella accedió solo por él.

El primer hijo de Lucy, Kaleb, había nacido nueves meses después de la violación. No tenía caso denunciarla falta. Los encargados de la justicia en su distrito estaban comprados por el capitolio así como el nuevo gobernador. Fuera del círculo familiar, Lucy fue tachada de una mujerzuela pero nadie se lo decía en su cara o cuando un Mason estuviera cerca ya que la ira de la familia estaba a flor de piel. Sin embargo quien más sufriría de esa situación era el pequeño Kaleb a quien su madre nunca toleró ni siquiera en la misma habitación que ella así que tuvo que crecer bajo la tutela de su tío Isaac en una casa al lado de la de su madre.

Dos años después de Lucy, su prima Adelia había sido sacada de su cama mientras dormía. Solo tenía trece años y no había concebido pero el mensaje fue demasiado claro para ser ignorado: Se reproducen o los reproducimos. Fue entonces cuando el pacto de terminar con el apellido fue roto. Ver a las mujeres Mason sufrir era suerte una tras otra era tan doloroso como ver a sus niños morir en la arena. Al menos en la arena, el sufrimiento era momentáneo. Cuando sus mujeres eran atacadas, estaban condenadas a sufrir el fantasma de su atacante. Justo como Lucy nunca más pudo dormir con la habitación a oscuras. Y el suicidio habría sido más fácil si no hubieran tenido más familiares con los cuales se desquitarían de hacerlo.

Los tíos mayores fueron los primeros en buscar jóvenes de sangre mercante para formar a sus familias. Jóvenes que ignoraban la letra escarlata sobre el nombre Mason antes de desposarlos y quienes empezaban a resentir la familia a la que se unían tan pronto el primer hijo nacía. Cinco niños Mason habían nacido en los siguientes años hasta que Adelia fue perdonada de participar en los juegos. Y desde entonces no hubo momento en que se le dejara sola. Si la chica había sido exenta de participar en los juegos, seguramente buscarían otra manera de cobrarle la ofensa de sus ancestros.

Fue entonces que Lucy se había vuelto más cercana a su prima e incluso dormía con ella para hacerla sentir más segura. Y al mismo tiempo se sintió segura de dormir otra vez. O por lo menos así se sintió hasta que al visitante no le importó que estuvieran las dos juntas. A pesar de sus treinta y cinco años, Lucy seguía tan menudita como a los veinticinco. Su cuerpo fue arrancado del lecho donde había yacido siendo rebotada en una de las paredes antes de caer de bruces al suelo. Los gritos de Adelia fueron callados por el intruso en la habitación. Lucy se despabiló y corrió hacia él sujetándolo del cuello. La bestia esa dejó ir a la chica mientras intentaba quitarse a la mujer mayor de encima.

-¡Corre!

Adelia olvidó cómo mover los músculos. No podía ver con claridad pero era evidente que su atacante era dos veces más grandes que su prima o ella misma.

-¡Corre!- insistió Lucy haciendo reaccionar a la joven.

El atacante intentó quitarse los brazos que rodeaban su cuello pero Lucy había asegurado una llave sujetando el antebrazo con su mano. Adelia pensó por un momento atacar de la misma manera que su prima lo había hecho pero supo que lo mejor era ir por ayuda. De un brinco abandonó la cama y corrió a la casa continua. Los brazos de Lucy no soportaron tanto y terminaron por sucumbir a la fuerza de ese toro entre sus brazos. Enfadado, la sujetó por el cuello contra la pared. Los pies de Lucy colgaban en el aire pero no luchó contra la fuerza de quien la tenía a su merced. Tantas noches había temido encontrarse con él en la oscuridad de la noche y ahí estaban de nuevo frente a frente.

-¿Me extrañaste?- la voz grave que siempre adornaba sus pesadillas estaba por fin de regreso en la realidad. Lucy hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no ponerse nerviosa a pesar de saber que posiblemente estaba a punto de morir,- yo también te extrañé, Lucy… siempre fuiste mi favorita.

¿Su favorita? ¿Era posible que el mismo hombre que había abusado de ella diez años atrás fuera el mismo que había atacado a Adelia y a otras dos de sus primas?

-Hazlo…- musitó ella con lo poco que le quedaba de aire. No estaba segura qué era lo que la mataría primero, si el cuello roto o la asfixia.

Y fue la certeza de que iba a morir lo que hizo que la idea se formulara en su cabeza tan pronto como la había expresado a los oídos de su atacante. El hombre la puso de regreso en el suelo liberando su cuello de la tortura pero encapsuló ambos brazos de la mujer contra la pared.

-¿Qué dijiste?

-Se trata de un nuevo niño Mason para los juegos del capitolio ¿No? Entonces da igual si lo engendro yo o Adelia ¿No es así?

El hombre se acercó más a ella y respiró su aroma. Lucy sintió el aliento sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos conteniendo las náuseas que el tenerlo tocándola de nuevo le provocaban. Muchas veces había deseado morir solo de recordar esa noche con ese pedazo de bestia pero ahora había algo más. Algo que había comprendido cuando su vida pendía de un hilo. Sabía que él podía solo matarla y después destruir la vida de Adelia dándole un hijo al cual nunca podría amar o podía simplemente tomar el destino de su prima ¿Qué más podía vivir que no hubiera vivido ya?

-Siempre fuiste mi favorita…

La frase apenas terminó cuando esas enormes manos arrancaron los botones de la parte de arriba de su vestido dejando sus pechos expuestos y a merced de su atacante. Lucy apretó los ojos e intentó refugiarse en un recuerdo feliz de su pasado ¿Pero qué recuerdo tenía ella de su pasado que fuera feliz? Su edad conmemoraba precisamente el inicio de los juegos del hambre y el tiempo que su familia había vivido bajo la tiranía del capitolio. Sus padres habían enterrado a siete de sus hijos y solo ella e Isaac habían sobrevivido y mientras ese tiempo su madre se había perdido cada vez más en la depresión. Su madre nunca había estado ahí para ella o para su hermano y su padre había muerto a manos de un agente de paz cuando intentó impedir que una de sus hijas de solo doce años fuera llevada a los juegos.

Vacía de cualquier cosa buena, Lucy se dejó llevar por el odio y la ira. Por lo injusta que era la vida y esa idea a la cual se aferraría hasta emitir su último respiro.

Isaac Mason sujetó la mano de su sobrina antes de repetir la pregunta. Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Estaba detrás de mí… apretándome contra un árbol… me dijo… me dijo…- su voz se quebró y las lágrimas corrían como ríos,- se siente igual que con tu madre… serás mi nueva favorita.

Johanna sintió la presión de la mano de su tío sobre la suya. Sí, ese era el mismo odio e impotencia que estaba sintiendo ella misma. Isaac sabía quién era él y sabía del horror que acaba de ocurrir ¿Cómo podía ese hombre haber sometido precisamente a ella? ¿A Johanna Mason? ¿A la segunda hija de Lucy? A su propia hija…

Era una aberración, era algo inhumano. Una monstruosidad ¿Es que el capitolio nunca se saciaría de desquitarse con su familia?

Y tan pronto como lo pensó la respuesta estaba ahí en su oído. Soplando como si fuera algo que siempre hubieran sabido. Por supuesto que no, por supuesto que ellos seguirían ahí ideando nuevas formas de someterlos y convertirlos en el ejemplo público de lo que sucedía con los traidores… o por lo menos con una sospecha de traición ¿Y qué podían hacer ellos? Ni siquiera el suicidio de las mujeres era suficiente a menos que… a menos que…

Isaac no estaba pensando con cordura ¿Pero quién podía cuando la niña que había criado como suya había sufrido el mismo destino que la madre? Todavía le dolía. Sí, jamás podría olvidar el silencio de Lucy luego de la segunda vez que fue violada. Ni una palabra había salido de su boca en los nueve meses en que Johanna estuvo en su vientre. Ni para maldecir a su suerte o para pedir cualquier cosa. Muchas veces él había temido que su hermana hubiera perdido la razón pero la amaba demasiado como para dejarla ir. Y de cierta manera Lucy lo había sabido. Había sabido que su hermano no le permitiría quitarse la vida tanto como sabía que él cuidaría de la niña de la misma forma que había cuidado a Kaleb los pasados diez años porque no tenía fuerzas ni en su corazón ni en sus entrañas para ver a los ojos a la hija del hombre que la había destrozado desde la raíz. En el mismo día que había dado a luz y apenas teniendo fuerzas para ponerse de pie, Lucy había caminado por las calles del distrito siete llevando consigo nada más que un cuchillo de cocina. Se había parado frente al edificio de justicia del distrito y en plena plaza había gritado.

-¡Gobernantes del distrito siete! ¡Representantes del gobierno de Panem!- sus manos estaban al aire, el cuchillo atado en el cinturón de su vestido. Su faldón aún estaba manchado del líquido amniótico de su bebé recién nacido.- ¡Ya te he dado dos hijos para la causa! ¡¿Necesitas algo más de mí?

La voz de Lucy había hecho eco en las calles vecinas y uno que otro curioso se paró a escuchar lo que "Lucy la loca" tenía que decir. Era la primera vez que hablaba en nueve meses y era como si todo ese tiempo no hubiera más que planeado las palabras que en ese momento escupía frente a la casa presidencial.

-¡Ya no puedes quitarme nada más! ¡Esos niños valen tanto para mí como cualquier cucaracha! ¡Que los maten o no en los juegos del hambre no puede importarme menos! ¡¿Entienden? Ya no pueden dañarme… ya no pueden hacerme nada más…- esa última frase fue dicha con tanta frialdad que cualquier hubiera dudado que quien gritaba en la plaza fuera humana,- Soy un despojo de esta sociedad, ya no le sirvo de nada al Capitolio…

Uno de los vecinos le había avisado a Isaac que su hermana estaba haciendo un escándalo en la plaza mayor. Que estaba reclamando a grito pelado la opresión del gobierno con su familia. Él había corrido a lo largo de esas calles temiendo que algún guardia de paz le disparara para callarla. Pero incluso ellos habían estado aturdidos por el discurso de la mujer que nadie pudo mover ni un dedo cuando de dentro de su cinto extrajo el cuchillo de cocina que había cargado y levantándolo al balcón presidencial cerró los ojos.

-Han sido dueños de mi vida, de los familiares que tuve y los que no… de los hijos que tuve e incluso el amor que no les tuve. Mi edad simboliza la edad de su opresión pero por un momento quiero ser dueña de algo…

Isaac apenas había entrado a la plaza mayor para escuchar las últimas palabras de su hermana.

-Si no me permitieron nunca ser dueña de mi vida ¡Por lo menos seré dueña de mi muerte!

Aun cuando cerraba los ojos podía verlo. La mano de Lucy bajando rápidamente y haciendo un corte limpio en su cuello de lado a lado. La sangre brotando sin parar. Las piernas debilitándose hasta caer de rodillas y luego de frente con el cuchillo aún en sus manos. El charco de sangre en el que nadaba el cuerpo ahora sin vida de su hermana en el momento en el que él pudo alcanzarla. No la había alcanzado, no la había salvado. Solo la había torturado más al borde de la locura. Era por él que había tenido que soportar traer al mundo a dos hijos del capitolio. Era él quien la había matado.

Jamás creyó volver a sentir tanto dolor hasta que vio a su sobrina, a la niña que había criado como su hija en esa cama. Víctima del mismo abuso, destinada a procrear a un niño que nunca sería normal. Limpiándose las lágrimas, Isaac había ido a la cocina extrayendo de la alacena las lámparas de aceite y lo botes con el combustible. Era momento de ponerle fin a todo. De hacer lo que debieron hacer años atrás. De quitarle la fuente de diversión al Capitolio. Su mirada parecía fuera de sí. Su prima Adelia había ido tras de él pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer o decir que lo hiciera cambiar de parecer. Salió al patio trasero y tomó un hacha y empezó a afilarla. Él no tuvo que decir lo que estaba pensando. Era evidente lo que pensaba hacer.

-¿A quién asesinarás primero, tío?

Johanna había logrado sobreponerse al dolor de lo que había vivido horas antes y había salido de la cama para hablar con él. Johanna sabía que los golpes que su tío había sufrido a lo largo de los años no habían sido físicos como el de ella o el de sus tías o su propia madre pero de alguna manera parecía el peor de todos ¿No había sido su tío quien siendo el menor de su familia había visto morir a sus hermanos uno a uno en los juegos del hambre y después a su hermana suicidarse luego de volverse loca por los abusos físicos del gobierno? ¿No había sido él quién había cuidado como si fueran sus hijos a los dos bastardos que eran el símbolo de la demencia de su hermana? ¿No había visto cinco años atrás como Kaleb era elegido en los juegos del hambre y moría en el baño de sangre decapitado por una espada? ¿No era Issac lo más cercano que Johanna conocía como un padre y ahora se enteraba que habían abusado de ella en el bosque sin que él pudiera hacer algo?

Isaac no había contestado a la pregunta de su sobrina. Solo había seguido afilando el hacha como ajeno a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor.

-¿Iniciarás con los ancianos? ¿Incendiarás la casa de la tía Adelia? ¿Decapitarás a la pequeña Justine o a Adam?

-El capitolio los asesinará tarde o temprano… ellos son dueños de nuestras vidas de todas formas,- sin querer las últimas palabras de su hermana se habían quedado en su cabeza,- si no podemos ser dueños de nuestras vidas… por lo menos lo seremos de nuestras muertes.

Johanna apretó los dientes. La sensación en su cuerpo de la saliva de su atacante no se había ido aún después de haberse tallado el cuerpo con un trapo hasta dejar su piel roja. El dolor iba más allá de lo físico. Había nacido del odio y lo de ese día era solo un recordatorio de lo indefensa que era ante la voluntad del Capitolio ¿Tal vez su tío tenía razón? ¿Tal vez lo mejor era morir todos de una vez y quitarle el juguete al gobierno?

Por un instante su mirada se perdió en el filo del hacha que su tío terminaba de preparar. La mano de la joven se cerró en el mango y su tío la dejó tomarla porque de todas las personas que él nunca podía atacar, Johanna era la única que sabía que tenía que dejar que se quitara la vida por sí misma. Él jamás podría, la amaba tanto como había amado a su madre.

-Somos dueños de nuestra muerte, tío,- le dijo comprobando que el filo del hacha era perfecto,- pero también podemos pelear por nuestro derecho a la vida

Isaac contempló a su sobrina quien ahora caminaba en dirección al árbol en su patio trasero. Luego levantaba el hacha en su dirección y le atestaba dos golpes apenas cortándolo superficialmente. La imagen del árbol contra el cual la había colocado su atacante estaba vívida en su cabeza. El cuerpo como una mole nulificando sus movimientos, una de sus manos asquerosas como piedra enorme pellizcaba sus pezones haciéndola retorcerse de dolor mientras que ese punto entre sus piernas era atravesado sin piedad como una lanza empalando al enemigo. La otra mano se cerraba en su rostro cubriéndolo casi por completo. Johanna golpeó el árbol una y otra vez con la misma hacha como si se tratara del mismo hombre a quien no había podido detener. Ese hombre que había babeado su espalda su cuello y sus mejillas y cuyos gemidos todavía podía escuchar en su cabeza y con cada gemido un nuevo hachazo era atinado en el árbol. Cuando éste cayó por fin, la joven se montó sobre el troco y siguió cortando y cortando deseando con todo su ser que al cortarlo también podría cortar el asco y el odio que estaba sintiendo.

-¡Johanna! ¡Johanna!

Su tío había estado gritando su nombre desde hacía rato pero ella apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que había pasado. Debajo de ella estaba un trozo del árbol que había cortado, a los lados varios trozos muchos más pequeños y un pozo que había empezado a cavar cuando la madera se había terminado quien sabe desde cuándo.

-Tío,- dijo Johanna respirando agitadamente luego de detenerse. Ahora que se había calmado Isaac la sujetaba por los hombros,- no les voy a dar mi vida… no les podemos dar nuestras vidas. Vamos a luchar, vamos a ganar…

-Johanna… nosotros solos nunca podremos contra ellos.

-Eso es lo que quieren que creamos, tío. Pero una vez ya hubo revolución… una vez hubo una causa. Necesitamos revivir la causa y tal vez…

-Johanna, nosotros no tenemos causa ¿Quién luchará por nosotros? A nadie le importa…

-Lucharán si les damos una causa justa… nos seguirán si se dan cuenta que cualquiera… que cualquiera puede hacerles frente.

-¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso?- inquirió el hombre cruzándose de brazos. Por un momento esa demencia que lo había atacado antes se había ido y se había reemplazado por el padre que intentaba educar a su hija adolescente que no entendía de razones.- posiblemente cualquier persona salvo un Mason podría convencer al resto de los distritos ¿O es que ya has olvidado que cada que uno de los nuestros entra a los juegos del hambre se vuelve blanco de ataques de los demás distritos? No es coincidencia que nunca un Mason haya ganado, el mensaje está ahí.

Johanna contempló el hacha en sus manos. Sus ojos pequeños y castaños contemplaron la hoja del hacha. Su cabello negro y ensortijado como el de su madre estaba por todos lados luego de ese ajetreado día y sus gruesos labios se apretaron con determinación antes de contestar a lo que su tío había dicho.

-Entonces está claro,- dijo seriamente y luego buscó la mirada de su tío que estaba sentado en el suelo frente a ella,- los Mason deben ganar tantos juegos del hambre como sea posible.

**Creo que hay una confusión con los tiempos en que estos eventos suceden pero creo que no será hasta el siguiente capítulo que por fin lograrán ponerle fechas a todo lo que está pasando. Por lo pronto espero que les guste… no son cosas fáciles de leer y me disculpo pero en sí nada lo será en el fict. La advertencia sigue arriba. Gracias por los reviews y por quienes se saltaron a mi fict de esta saga. Los comentarios me ayudan a tomar decisiones para los siguientes capítulos así que no olviden dejar su review. Gracias =)**

**TLAL**


	3. El Segundo Vasallaje

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a Lionsgate, yo no lucro con la historia.**

**Advertencia: Insisto, lees bajo tu responsabilidad porque la categoría del fic está bien puesta.**

**CAPÍTULO DOS**

**El Segundo Vasallaje**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

-Apresúrate,- dijo el chico tirando del brazo de la chica conforme apretaba el paso.

-Hay bestias aquí,- replicó ella temerosa.

-No las hay, seguro Elwood ya las ha cazado todas.

Sus pasos sonaban sobre las hojas secas que aplastaban a su paso. La respiración agitada pues estaban casi a punto de correr. Kassilee Donner no estaba contemplando su rostro en esos momentos, pero se conocía tan bien como para saber que la actividad física le había llevado la sangre al rostro dejando sus mejillas tan rojas como si hubiera pasado dos horas bajo el sol de verano.

-Estoy cansada,- renegó ella una vez más pero la mano del chico no la soltó y tampoco se detuvo o disminuyó el paso,- ¡Haymitch!

El joven de cabello oscuro y ojos grises se detuvo de golpe. Era muy contrastante verlos juntos. Kassilee con su largo cabello rubio y ojos verdes apenas era de la altura de los hombros de Haymitch. Ella respiró agitadamente recobrando el aliento y él la contempló como esperando a que ella le diera la instrucción de seguir. Luego de unos instantes ella asintió más porque él había insistido tanto antes que por ganas.

Minutos después se encontraron con un lago. Haymitch sonrió, iba casi corriendo delante de la chica y ella tuvo que correr a toda prisa esperando que ninguna bestia escuchara sus pasos y corriera detrás de ambos también. Estar ahí era una mala idea pero no tenían otra forma de verse a escondidas. Haymitch se desnudó frente a ella sin pudor y ella sonrió divertida haciendo lo mismo y saltando al agua detrás de él.

El juego no se dejó esperar. Haymitch nadó alrededor de la chica presumiendo de una habilidad que ella claramente no tenía y logrando maravillarla en el acto.

-¿En dónde aprendiste a hacer eso?- quiso saber ella.

-Elwood me enseñó cuando éramos pequeños. Pero la práctica hace al maestro.

-Solían ser buenos amigos tú y Elwood ¿No es así? A veces me gustaría que volviéramos a esos viejos días de cacería ¿Tú no?

Haymitch no contestó a la pregunta de la chica. Solo se limitó a hacer esa expresión que denotaba que esa situación de era de poca importancia y luego continuó nadando hacia un lugar más profundo. Kassilee intentó seguirlo, pero se detuvo cuando el agua le llegó a los hombros.

-Vamos, Kassi. Te enseñaré a nadar,- sugirió él flotando a unos diez metros de ella.

-¿Para qué necesito aprender a nadar? No es algo indispensable en el distrito doce…

Haymitch apretó los labios y le dio una mirada represiva.

-¿Qué tal que somos elegidos en los juegos del hambre y debemos nadar en la arena?

Kassilee frunció el entrecejo y negó con la cabeza. Luego retrocedió de regreso a la orilla. Le molestaba cuando él hablaba de los juegos porque estaban tan cerca y porque no había manera de abordar el tema sin que alguno de los dos terminara molesto. Los juegos del hambre eran estúpidos a su manera de verlo pero lo eran más los jugadores dentro de ellos ¿Cuántas veces viéndolos no habían dicho que los juegos no existirían si todos se negaran a jugarlos? Haymitch se apresuró a nadar en su dirección una vez más. La tomó de las manos y la regresó al agua en una profundidad considerable.

-Sé lo que hemos dicho,- le dijo en tono conciliador,- pero si te eligen y tienes que hacer esto y sé que pude haberte enseñado no me lo perdonaré,- ella asintió mas no parecía contenta de cualquier forma.- Primero debes aprender a flotar como un pato.

Kassi levantó una ceja. Siempre que escuchaba un dato del cual ella conocía algo, hacía esa expresión así que Haymitch sabía que estaba a punto de escuchar uno de esos hechos que su amada había sacado de algún libro.

-Los patos no son tan buenos flotadores. En dado caso son mejores los cisnes… además, son más bellos y graciosos. Como una melodía en el piano.

Haymitch dejó salir una carcajada mientras la sostenía para mantenerla a flote.

-¡Qué absurdo!- exclamó,- preferir un animal por sobre otro solo porque es más lindo.

-¿No es esa la razón por la que me prefieres por sobre las otras chicas? ¿Por qué soy más linda que ellas?

Haymitch negó con la cabeza sin poder contener la sonrisa al escuchar lo que Kassi había dicho. Sabía que había un dejo de ironía en sus palabras y era por eso que le gustaba tanto. Aun así, formuló su respuesta.

-Si lo que has dicho fuera verdad, me daría igual elegirte a ti o a tu hermana ya que son idénticas,- Kassi hizo un puchero y golpeó el brazo de Haymitch. Entonces él sonrió una vez más y la tomó en sus brazos acercando su rostro al de ella,- patos o cisnes dan lo mismo y hacen lo mismo. Personalmente prefiero a los gansos.

-¿Gansos?- La nariz de Haymitch estaba sobre la suya. Los ojos del chico estaban fijos en los de ella. Los bazos alrededor de su cintura la invitaban a algo que no se decía con palabras.

-Los gansos por lo menos producen ésta cosa llamada paté que los capitalinos adoran y pagan cantidades elevadas por ello.

-Entonces eliges al ganso porque puedes sacarle más provecho,- declaró ella frunciendo el ceño. No que lo dijera en serio pero le gustaba cuestionar todo lo que Haymitch decía. Como si entendiera todas las palabras que salían de su boca y aun así le gustara cuestionarlo para que se expresara mejor.

-Elijo al ganso porque es lo mismo que un pato o un cisne… pero hay algo dentro de él que lo hace especial.

Kassilee sonrió tras esas palabras y aceptó el beso suave que el joven plantó en sus labios.

-¿Y yo soy un ganso?- inquirió ella de manera juguetona. Haymitch sonrió y volvió a capturar los labios con los suyos cambiando la temperatura del ambiente,- será mejor que te detengas ya…

Él hacía oídos sordos a las peticiones de la chica porque de pronto el remordimiento la estaba haciendo cambiar de parecer como tantas otras veces. Porque estaba bien besarse pero no desnudos o desnudarse pero no besarse.

-Mañana cualquiera de los dos podría ser elegido en la cosecha…

Kassi dejó que Haymitch la volviera a besar antes de apartar su rostro enrojecido por el calor del momento.

-¿A cuántas chicas les has dicho eso durante los pasados años?

Haymitch dejó reposar la nariz en la de ella y sintió el aliento de la chica en sus labios. Respiraba nerviosamente a pesar de estar ofreciendo una negativa otra vez.

-A un par…- sonrió él descaradamente,- pero eres la primera a quien de verdad quiero.

Ella frunció el entrecejo pero él tomó su rostro entre sus manos y lo atrajo una vez más hacia él. Ella de verdad quería decir que no, que no caería en sus palabras o en ese encanto que tanto le envolvía ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? Ella quería lo mismo que él, también había pensado que al día siguiente era la cosecha y que tanto ella como él eran buenos candidatos para los juegos del hambre. Él incluso más que ella pues cada año ponía su nombre dos veces más por el bien de su familia y eso la aterraba. ¿Y si lo elegían? ¿Y si nunca volvía a ver esos ojos grises como el acero posarse en los suyos de manera pícara mientras escuchaba todo lo que ella tenía que decirle? ¿Y si nunca más había un hombre que admirara su físico tanto como su forma de ser y de pensar?

Olvidándose de todo prejuicio, Kassilee Donner envolvió los brazos alrededor del cuello de Haymitch y éste los suyos en su cintura. Estaba tan concentrada en el calor que los besos le ocasionaban que no se dio cuenta cuando salió del lago hasta que sintió su cuerpo siendo depositado en la ropa que antes habían dejado en el suelo. Sus piernas rodearon las caderas del joven y éste interrumpió los besos antes de proceder. Su mirada era tan penetrante que la hizo sonrojarse una vez más antes de asentir nerviosamente mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Nunca había hecho nada por el estilo. Por lo menos ella no, así que dejó que las manos de su novio guiaran el camino y que los besos la calmaran cuando su pelvis se presionó entre sus piernas. Kassi dejó escapar un pequeño grito que pronto se convirtió en un suspiro. Haymitch volvió a besarla apasionadamente mientras esperó unos instantes a que ella misma tuviera más confianza.

Lo que Haymitch y Kassilee hacían esa tarde era un privilegio en realidad. No era algo común que las parejas se unieran por amor en ninguno de los distritos pues la mayoría de los matrimonios eran arreglados a conveniencia. De hecho, de ser Kassilee hija única ese habría sido su destino pues su familia y la familia Undersee tenían un acuerdo de matrimonio. Los Undersee era la familia fundadora del distrito doce mientras que los Donner eran una familia de comerciantes que contribuían perfectamente a la genética Undersee con sus facciones graciosas, sus ojos verdes y sus cabellos dorados. Y de no ser la hermana de Kassilee idéntica en todo sentido, tal vez hubiera sido destinada a sellar con su mano la promesa de su padre al señor Undersee. Pero no, no había sido así. En lugar de ella quien había decidido casarse con el heredero de esa familia había sido su hermana ¿Conveniente? Tal vez, pero la felicidad que ahora estaba experimentando en los brazos de Haymitch era una deuda demasiado grande que siempre le tendría a su hermana.

-¿Quieres que vaya más lento?- le susurró él al oído acariciando su cabello para apartarlo de su rostro.

El cabello de Haymitch era largo hasta los hombros así que ahora le caía en el rostro a ella haciéndole cosquillas. Kassilee negó con la cabeza a la pregunta de Haymitch y volvió a morderse los labios al sentir la humedad de sus adentros facilitar la tarea de él. Era dolor, sí, pero también era placer. Era difícil de describir y sabía que si la persona que en ese momento estaba con ella no hubiera sido la indicada tal vez le habría pedido que terminara de una vez. Pero ese no era el caso. Haymitch se relamió los labios antes de besarla de nuevo y al hacerlo dio una estocada más profunda que la hizo vibrar debajo de sí. Las mejillas de la chica estaban sonrojadas y él supo que no había manera de amarla ni un poco más.

Su expresión indefensa y confundida no era algo normal en ella. Al contrario, si algo era Kassilee era una chica decidida que siempre se salía con la suya y nunca hacía nada que no quisiera ¿No era acaso así como lo había conquistado en primer lugar? Con sus desplantes, con sus negativas, con las humillaciones públicas de desprecio que le hacía y entonces él había ido tras ella para demostrarle que podía, que podía convencerla de ser su novia y que caería a sus pies justo como todas las demás siempre caían. Y entonces cuando Haymitch por fin se había dado por vencido, había sido ella quien lo había buscado, quien luego le había coqueteado descaradamente y le había robado un beso al salir de la escuela. Y fue entonces cuando lo supo. Con ese beso robado y esos labios rosas que sonrieron al despedirse de él supo que esa obsesión de los años anteriores ahora se había convertido en algo más. Desde siempre había sido cautivado por todas las cosas que su mente escupía, incluso ese odio y esa crítica hacia el Capitolio. Estaba perdido desde antes de esa tarde pero no fue sino hasta que por fin todo hubo terminado y él había dejado su cuerpo yacer indefenso entre los brazos de ella que lo comprendió. Sus labios buscaron los de ella como un cachorro que busca a su madre en la oscuridad.

-Te amo, Kassi.

Kassilee sonrió. Era la primera vez que se lo decía. Era la primera vez que uno de los dos lo decía. No porque ella no lo supiera. Kassilee había amado a Haymitch casi desde el primer día que lo había conocido cuando tenían diez años pero siempre había temido que un niño tan engreído solo se burlara de ella así que había crecido para él. Se había nutrido no solo el alma y el corazón sino también la mente para él. Para que la viera como una igual y no tuviera más remedio que decirle esas dulces palabras que ahora le arrancaban una sonrisa del rostro y un sentimiento cálido del pecho. Así que cuando las siguientes palabras brotaron de sus labios fue como sentirse liberada luego de seis años de callarlo.

-Te amo, Haymitch.

Era como una promesa. De esas que solo se sellan con un beso y ahí mismo en silencio fue como declararle al mundo que nunca podían pertenecer a otro lugar ni a nadie más.

Maysilee Donner contempló el otro lado de la cerca con ansias. Su hermana le había dicho que tardaría solo un par de horas pero en ese momento fácilmente era el doble de tiempo que inicialmente le había dicho que esperaría a por ella. Sabía que era su culpa. Las tardanzas de su hermana últimamente se había vuelto rutinarias pero eso era en gran medida debido que Maysilee siempre la encubría ante sus padres alegando excusas tontas con respecto a su tardanza. Claro que las veces anteriores solo había sido una hora, máximo, y esto sucedía normalmente cuando iba a ver su novio y regresaba roja e hinchada de los labios como si no hubieran hecho más que solo besarse. ¿Celos? Tal vez. No porque se arrepintiera de casarse con un Undersee, ya que de hecho eso era lo más inteligente que se podía hacer en el distrito doce, sino porque de vez en cuando a ella también le gustaría sentirse como Kassilee se sentía. Pensar en su prometido de la misma manera en que Kassi pensaba cuando hablaba de Haymitch. Y justo cuando pensaba en renunciar al compromiso de su familia con los Undersee, razonaba que lo mejor era seguir con ello. Era mejor que por lo menos una de las dos fuera feliz a que ninguna nunca lo fuera.

-¿Esperas a Kassi?

La gemela sonrió al ver salir a Elwood de entre los matorrales. Era un chico alto, de cabello oscuro y ojos grises como casi todas las personas en el distrito. De su hombro colgaban un par de liebres que seguramente recién había atrapado. Maysilee asintió nerviosamente a la pregunta del joven. Aunque era un amigo de la escuela, su apariencia masculina la ponía nerviosa.

-No debe tardar,- justificó la chica mirando distraídamente en varias direcciones.

Le mortificaba hablar a solas con él. A los Undersee no les gustaba que ella fuera abordada por ningún otro joven aunque éste fuera el pretendiente de su mejor amiga.

-Claro,- asintió Elwood benevolentemente,- creo que los escuché caminar en esta dirección.

Maysilee miró el suelo "¿Los escuché?". Claro, Elwood debía saber perfectamente que dentro del bosque no solo estaba su hermana si no que estaba acompañada. Le daba pena dar la cara por su hermana ¿Y si la había visto hacer algo indebido?

-Elwood, mi hermana no…

-Tu hermana está enamorada,- le sonrió el joven despojándola de sus argumentos,- y creo que Abernathy también así que no tienes nada de qué preocuparte.

Maysilee no agregó nada más. Simplemente volvió a sonreír y asintió en silencio. Elwood tampoco agregó nada más antes de marcharse. Neebea tenía muchísima suerte al ser cortejada por un joven así. De pensamientos claros, sabio y habilidades para la caza. Y claro, con esa voz que hacía que hasta los sinsajos guardaran silencio. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Neebea sucumbiera por fin a Elwood en lugar del joven Og, el aprendiz de panadero que si bien era de sentimientos nobles, no ocasionaba en Neebea la misma reacción que Elwood. Antes de comprometerse con el joven Undersee, Maysilee había acordado con Neebea, su mejor amiga, que se casaría con Og si ella elegía a Elwood o con Elwood si ella elegía a Og. Y entonces se reprendió. Tampoco podía pensar en eso…

Cuando tenían diez años, ella y su hermana habían cruzado la cerca electrificada siguiendo a Elwood y a Haymitch. En aquel entonces los jóvenes eran mejores amigos y Kassilee solo quería saber qué era lo que estaba haciendo ese chico que le gustaba. Todo había sido un fracaso pues había terminado atrapadas en una de las trampas que Elwood había diseñado y fallaron en explicar el por qué los habían seguido. Bajo la excusa que les interesaba la caza, Elwood intentó mostrarles los principios básicos pero al igual que Haymitch no tenían destreza alguna con el arco y la flecha. Al final, Haymitch había preferido aprender a usar la daga y las gemelas se las ingeniaban con dardos que hacían de púas lo suficientemente letales para las aves pequeñas y las ardillas.

Con el paso del tiempo, Haymitch se interesó más en las chicas y su hermana en Haymitch y su extraña relación de amor-odio (que era más bien amor de Kassi jugando a hacerse la difícil). Luego Elwood manifestó interés romántico por su amiga Neebea y el club de la cacería se había disuelto tres años después de haber empezado. Ahora el único que seguía entrando al bosque era Elwood. A veces a Maysilee le daba por desear volver a los claros del bosque y disparar aves con sus dardos de púas pero también era un poco tarde para hacer eso.

-Discúlpame, Maysi, perdí la noción del tiempo.

-¡Es la última vez que te cubro, Kassi!

Un hacha voló en dirección a un viejo roble en el área del aserradero y se encajó perfectamente sosteniéndose a sí misma en la misma posición del impacto. Una joven más bien menudita de cabello oscuro y ondulado caminó en la misma dirección y le dio un jalón para recuperarla. Un par de meses atrás había sido contra ese mismo árbol que su vida había cambiado. Y había sido esa vez también, la última vez que aceptaba cualquier disposición del Capitolio. Nadie más le diría cómo vivir o cómo morir. Pero a diferencia de lo que su tío quiso decir con esas mismas palabras, Johanna debía agregar "no solo cómo morir sino por qué motivos morir". Ella no moriría de desesperación y llena de miedo. Si es que iba a morir, lo haría bajo sus mismos términos y con la frente en alto. Moriría luchando.

Con ese pensamiento se alejó una vez más del árbol y lanzó el hacha una vez más atestando un golpe certero y haciendo que su arma se quedara una vez más en su lugar.

La mañana de la cosecha llegó para todos los distritos de Panem. Ese no era un año normal, ese año era lo que se le denominaba Vasallaje. Era la segunda vez en la historia de los juegos del hambre que algo como eso sucedía. Una vez cada veinticinco años las reglas eran cambiadas para sacudir las mentes y los corazones de los habitantes de Panem. Era una manera de impartir miedo y al mismo tiempo recordarles que de vez en cuando podían ser más crueles con ellos pero si no lo eran era porque el Capitolio había decidido no serlo.

En el primer Vasallaje, los tributos habían sido ofrecidos por su misma gente. Ahora en el segundo se había decidido que los tributos debían ser el doble que los que normalmente elegían. Es decir, en lugar de veinticuatro, ahora competirían cuarenta y ocho niños y niñas de entre doce y dieciocho años. Cuando la cosecha llegó al distrito siete no fue sorpresa que los nombres de dos niños Mason fueran nombrados la primera ronda. Luego otros dos fueron nombrados en la segunda ronda. Johanna apretó las manos a comprobar que su nombre no estaba planeado. Así que antes de que la ceremonia terminara. Ella dio un paso al frente y levantó la mano.

-Soy voluntaria.

El encargado de la cosecha se quedó perplejo por unos instantes pero luego su expresión cambió en una sonrisa apretada.

-¿Por cuál niña eres voluntaria?

Johanna contempló a ambas niñas. Las dos eran sus primas pero antes de poder abrir la boca, la mayor, Justine de catorce años, empujó a la más pequeña de regreso a la multitud. Era tan pequeña y sentía tanto miedo que de hecho ni siquiera había asimilado que la habían elegido en primer lugar.

En el distrito doce las cosas eran distintas. Ahí no había familia a quien castigar y por quien el resto podía respirar tranquilamente de una manera relativa. En el distrito doce los Undersee no se habían revelado por miedo a las represalias pero era por eso probablemente que el gobierno los subestimaba e ignoraba sus necesidades. A su manera de verlo, el distrito doce estaba totalmente doblegado.

-Mira, Haymitch ¿Ya me viste lanzar dagas? ¡Ya aprendí a encajarlas en la pared como lo haces tú! Seguro que si me elijen llegaré a las finales y…

-Calla.

Dow era el hermano menor de Haymitch y era su segundo año en la cosecha mientras que para Haymitch era la quinta vez y conforme pasaban los años sentía cada vez más cerca la posibilidad de ser elegido para los juegos. Sabía que esos años eran los más difíciles para sus padres pues ahora no solo tenían la posibilidad de perder a uno de sus hijos sino que a ambos al mismo tiempo ya que ahora el doble de tributos serían elegidos. Antes de ese momento Haymitch siempre había pensado que mientras le fuera posible se ofrecería por su hermano si es que lo elegían. Pero ahora, si él era elegido antes que él, no podía declararse voluntario hasta que nombraran a la segunda persona ¿Y qué pasaría si el segundo nombre era el suyo? Sus padres morirían solos pues ya eran demasiado mayores para tener más hijos. Y ni siquiera eso era un consuelo ¿Qué pasaría si su familia tuviera la misma mala suerte para que todos sus hijos fueran a morir a los juegos? Para Haymitch todo era una tontería. Estaba convencido que si los jugadores se negaran a jugar, seguramente había una manera de detenerlos. Pero todos los demás eran unos cabezas huecas y no comprenderían la genialidad de unirse por una misma causa así los obligaran a punta de pistola.

-¡Haymitch!

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro tan pronto escuchó la voz llamando su nombre. Apenas unas horas atrás había estado soñando con esa voz y esos ojos. Él la levantó al vuelo y la sujetó contra sí misma antes de besar sus labios. Su hermana contemplaba la escena tímidamente no muy lejos de ahí. Recién se había apartado de los adultos así que Haymitch no temió por que los Donner los apartaran o hicieran algún reclamo. Cuando colocó a su chica de regreso en el suelo, sujetó su mano y la encaminó al registro.

-Tengo miedo…- le susurró cuando se acercaban a la fila de las chicas.

-Relájate,- le sonrió él acariciando su rostro,- tu nombre solo está en la urna cinco veces. Eso es mucho menos que la mayoría de los nombres de la gente de tu edad en el distrito.

Kassilee intentó formular una sonrisa pero solo consiguió un gesto amargo. No era fácil para ella sentirse mejor solo porque tenía menos posibilidades de ir a los juegos que el resto de las personas. Eso tampoco era bueno. Sabía que a Haymitch le gustaba hacerse el valiente y el desinteresado cuando hablaba de los juegos pero en el fondo temía tanto como ella que su hermano saliera sorteado. Y sí, temía tanto por ella como ella por él. En el fondo era ese temor el que nunca expresaban. Y ahora menos después de lo que había pasado en el lago la tarde anterior.

-Suerte,- le dijo ella antes de despedirse con un tierno beso.

-Suerte a ti también,- le contestó él sonriendo para tranquilizarla,- te veo en el cercado después de la cosecha.

La manera en que le cerró el ojo hizo que se sonrojara más allá de lo que podía controlar. Incluso Maysilee quien no sabía lo que había pasado había detectado la picardía con que la propuesta había sido hecha y de manera insólita había imitado la reacción de la hermana como si fuera un espejo.

-Suerte a ti también,- le dijo luego a Maysilee dándole una palmada en el hombro,- ¿Qué es eso?

La joven cubrió el broche dorado en su escote. En realidad era un vestido idéntico al de su hermana pero en un verde más claro.

-Es un regalo de mi prometido.

Haymitch chasqueó la lengua. Los Undersee nunca habían sido objeto de sus alabanzas. También sabía que Maysilee se casaría con él por voluntad propia para liberar a la hermana y por eso le estaba agradecido pero de todas formas no podía evitar sentir pena por la chica. Obligada a casarse con un hombre que apenas conocía.

Cuando las chicas partieron en dirección a la formación para cosecha, Maysilee sujetó la mano de su hermana pues parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Al lado de ella Neebea no estaba igual pues también Elwood y Og tenían sus nombres varias veces en el sorteo. Era la primera vez que Maysilee no sentía celos de los sentimientos de su hermana y su mejor amiga.

Cuando el nombre de Maysilee fue el primero en ser nombrado, ambas chicas a quienes se suponía estaba apoyando no pudieron soltar su mano hasta que los guardias se acercaron y la llevaron por la fuerza. Neebea emitió un grito agudo y Kassilee perdió el sentido del tiempo el espacio. Apenas pudo escuchar la voz de la hermana mientras se quitaba a los guardias de encima y caminaba a la tarima principal por su propia cuenta.

-No te atrevas a ofrecerte, Kassi.

Tanto Kassilee como Neebea se quedaron estáticas. Maysilee no perdonaría que ninguna de las dos tomara su lugar y cuando el segundo nombre no fue ninguna de ellas dos, Maysilee parecía complacida desde su lugar al frente de los demás jóvenes de Panem. Kassi respiró a duras penas ¿Su hermana en los juegos del hambre? Solo la noche anterior luego de reprenderla por llegar tarde de su cita con Haymitch le había mostrado el broche que los Undersee le habían dado ¿No le había dicho que el broche significaba algo?

"Si alguna de las dos es elegida, el broche es una señal para los patrocinadores. El broche simboliza que tenemos el apoyo de los Undersee y los Undersee nos darán buenas conexiones en la capital"

Kassi apenas recordaba las apalabras de su hermana pero le dieron un poco de confort. Tal vez lo del broche era verdad y era una señal para ayudarla a sobrevivir los juegos del hambre. Hasta entonces el distrito doce solo había tenido a dos ganadores pero ambos eran hombres de complexiones recias y había tenido la suerte de ser mayores a la mayoría de los demás tributos ¿Sería posible que su hermana de estatura mediana y sin ninguna habilidad salvo tocar el piano hermosamente o lanzar dardos de púas a las aves pudiera ganar los juegos con la ayuda de un simple broche? Kassilee no tuvo más que aferrarse a esa creencia antes de recibir el segundo golpe.

Cuando despertó no estaba segura de lo que había pasado. Solo recordaba la voz del hombre llamando a "Haymitch Abernathy" como el primer tributo masculino del distrito doce. Ahora estaba en la casa del apotecario siendo reanimada por Neebea y su madre. Su hermana y su novio habían sido llevados ya a donde dejaban a los tributos para despedirse de sus seres queridos en lo que esperaban a que el tren llegara para llevarlos al Capitolio.

-Debo hablar con ellos… debo verlos…

La primera persona que Kassilee pidió ver fue a Haymitch. Sus padres ya estaban despidiendo a su hermana así que aprovechó que los de Haymitch ya iban de salida para entrar. Dentro de esa pequeña habitación, él estaba sentado en una silla como cavilando sus pensamientos pero tan pronto se dio cuenta de su presencia, se puso de pie y extendió los brazos recibiéndola en un abrazo evolvente. Sus labios buscaron los de él de inmediato. Los brazos de Haymitch estaban alrededor de su cintura y los de ella alrededor del cuello de él.

-Escúchame, Haymitch,- dijo rápidamente apenas apartándose de él más por necesidad que por ganas,- ¿Recuerdas lo que siempre decíamos de los juegos? ¿Qué quienes los juegan son más tontos por jugarlos en lugar de buscar la manera de burlarlos?

-Kassi, no pienses en eso… solo quédate aquí en mis brazos hasta que te tengas que ir…

-No, Haymitch. Escucha. Mi hermana tiene la protección de los Undersee, ella sobrevivirá los juegos.

Haymitch observó la mirada de su novia. Estaba llena de dolor. Ser elegido no le importaba tanto como romperle el corazón pero también sabía que para ella no era sencillo ¿Qué estaría pensando él en ese momento si los elegidos hubieran sido ella y su hermano? Seguramente no podría apoyar a uno más de lo que apoyaba al otro y sin embargo solo uno podría regresar. Él la abrazó fuertemente al comprender que por lo menos podía tener la satisfacción de que uno regresaría.

-Pues eso es bueno para ti ¿No es así?

-No… no si tú mueres, Haymitch. Por favor, tienes que buscar la manera de burlarlos… de escapar de la arena ¿Recuerdas todas las veces que vimos los juegos juntos y tú me decías que podrían escapar si lo intentaran siquiera?

-Kassi…

-Júramelo, Haymitch. Júrame que intentarás escapar. Júrame que no participarás en el juego.

-Pero me tengo que defender…

-Defiéndete si es algo de vida o muerte ¡Pero júrame que buscarás la manera de volver! ¡Haymitch tienes que volver!

Las lágrimas de Kassilee estaban mojando el hombro de Haymitch. El joven acarició la espalda de la chica. Su perfume era tan fresco como el que había aspirado de sus pechos desnudos la tarde anterior. Si moría, por lo menos podía quedarse con ese recuerdo en los últimos minutos de su vida.

-Lo prometo.

Cuando Kassilee fue arrancada de los brazos de su novio, la idea se formó en su cabeza casi de inmediato. Tal vez había sido la desesperación, tal vez había sido porque al entrar al cuarto de su hermana ella estaba bañada en llanto y aun temblando de miedo. O tal vez era porque sabía que de las dos, quien mayores probabilidades de sobrevivir tenía en la arena, aún con la ayuda de los Undersee, era ella misma.

El vestido de Kassi cayó al suelo casi en cuanto la puerta se cerró detrás de ella.

-Dame tu vestido, Maysi.

Su hermana lo comprendió de inmediato. Quiso gritar pero su hermana le cubrió la boca para impedírselo.

-Escúchame, Maysi,- le susurró al oído,- no tengo tiempo de discutir esto. Ambas sabemos que de las dos, yo soy quien tiene mayor determinación y mejor puntería con cerbatanas y lanzas. Además, Haymitch me ha estado enseñando a nadar en el lago y tengo mejor resistencia física. Si me das el broche y no decimos que hemos cambiado lugares, los Undersee me protegerán como si yo fuera tú ¡Es la mejor oportunidad que tenemos para sobrevivir ambas!

Maysilee no podía hablar pero negó enérgicamente con la cabeza. Kassi abrazó a su hermana.

-Siempre has hecho todo por mí, hermana. Siempre has tomado las culpas por mí y me has encubierto delante de mis padres ¡Incluso te casarás con un Undersee por mí! Por favor… por favor… déjame pagártelo. Te prometo que sobreviviré. Estoy segura que sobreviviré.

Minutos después, cuando la joven del vestido verde oscuro salió por la puerta, no había manera de saber cuál de las dos era. No lo sabría el guardia, no lo sabría el Capitolio y tampoco podía saberlo Haymitch.

El segundo Vasallaje es considerado el más sangriento en la historia de los Juegos del hambre. En el primer baño de sangre cayeron casi veinte niños, entre ellos la pequeña Justine Mason y uno de los niños de esa familia así como dos de los cuatro tributos del distrito doce salvo Haymitch y Maysilee. Luego de cuatro días en la arena, tanto Johanna como su primo Adam habían logrado llegar a los quince pero el niño comió un fruto envenenado haciendo de Johanna el arma más letal dentro de los juegos. Fue más bien gracias a ella y a su habilidad de hacerse de un hacha que casi terminó con cuanto jugador se encontraba hasta que solo quedaron ocho.

En otro punto de la arena, Haymitch y Maysilee habían formado una alianza luego que ella le había salvado la vida con un dardo envenenado. Haymitch sabía que si en alguien podía confiar era en ella, no solo porque tenía la protección y el patrocinio de los Undersee sino porque al verla asesinar a ese jugador con el dardo envenenado, algo le había dicho que ella lucharía por mantenerlo con vida. Como si aún dentro del juego ella quisiera seguir ayudando a su hermana. Eso era algo que Haymitch no podía ignorar u olvidar.

-¿De verdad te ha servido el broche?- le preguntó en la cuarta noche, la noche en que el pequeño Adam daba sus últimos respiros en brazos de su prima Johanna.

La chica había contemplado el broche como si hubiera sido la primera vez que pensaba en él en mucho tiempo. Luego se había encogido de hombros y se había acostado a dormir en lo que Haymitch la cuidaba. Había momentos, cuando Maysilee pasaba cerca de él que le parecía que quería sujetar su mano y había otros cuando la mirada de la chica buscaba la suya que le recordaba a Kassi. Nadie podía culparlo, las hermanas eran idénticas y ya había pasado un mes desde la última vez que la había visto pero tener a Maysi cerca a veces era reconfortante y le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando ya que solo verla le recordaba esa promesa que le había hecho. Buscar una manera de escapar, eso era todo en lo que podía pensar. Maysilee viviría y él tenía que buscar otra alternativa y solo así podrían ser felices todos.

El día que Maysilee declaró estar cansada de seguir a Haymitch buscando la orilla de la arena fue el día que Johanna Mason se enfrentó a la batalla más dura de todas en contra de una chica del distrito uno. Si bien Johanna había entrenado dos meses lanzando hachas en el bosque, la chica del distrito uno era de los profesionales. Llevaba toda una vida entrenando para esos juegos e incluso había sido voluntaria esperando ganar. El hacha de Johanna se había enfrentado a la espada de su adversaria con toda la ferocidad que tenía guardada para el Capitolio. Todas las humillaciones, los niños dados a los juegos como sacrificios humanos. Su madre suicidándose en la plaza mayor del distrito siete y ella y su hermano productos de las violaciones que le habían robado la cordura. Con cada garganta, con cada cabeza que Johanna cortaba era como si intentara cortar una extensión del mismo gobierno que la había hecho esclava. Por fin era libre, por fin podía decirle a la cara a quienes habían intentado hacerla vientre de cría para más niños de los juegos que estaba en sus manos decidir sobre su propia vida. Y ganar de ser necesario. Estaba tan concentrada pensando en su venganza que cuando la espada de la profesional se clavó en su vientre no estuvo segura de lo que había sucedido. Se llevó las manos al estómago recordando que tenía tres meses de embarazo y sonrió pues el monstruo que el mismo Capitolio había intentado fabricar había sido asesinado por el otro monstruo que también era de su creación, por los juegos del hambre.

Con la muerte de Johanna Mason, solo habían quedado cinco finalistas. La profesional del distrito uno había perdido su arma más letal pues aún en su muerte, Johanna había cobrado su última venganza apoderándose de la espada y por más que quiso, la chica que había sobrevivido a la pelea tuvo que conformarse con recolectar el hacha que Johanna había cargado hasta entonces.

Maysilee Donner supo entonces que no podía seguir adelante con la alianza. Además, una parte de ella comenzaba a dudar que de verdad hubiera un final de la arena o esa salida que tanto buscaba él ¿Y si no lo había? ¿Y si después de tanto caminar se encontraban acorralados y terminaban siendo los finalistas? No podía pensar en la posibilidad de apuntar sus dardos envenenados hacia él tanto como él tampoco creía poder clavar el cuchillo en el cuerpo de Maysilee. No solo porque era idéntica a su hermana sino porque le debía demasiado.

-Aquí termina la alianza,- le dijo ella escuchando un cañón que indicaba que solo quedaban cinco con ellos incluidos,- suerte.

Haymitch había asentido y la había dejado partir. Sabía que él no sería quien la mataría y que si ella seguía tan cautelosa como hasta la fecha era posible que sobreviviera por gracia de los conocidos de su prometido en el Capitolio. Y no era que hubiera decidido morir, aún no, pero debía aceptar que de pronto había llegado a pensar que su teoría estaba equivocada ¿Cuánto más podía andar antes de rendirse? Aún podía lograrlo, tal vez si lo intentaba de verdad… tal vez podría escapar.

Pensó en Kassilee, en la verdadera Kassi. En la que le gustaba citar libros para argumentar sus discusiones. En la que había crecido en el bosque aprendiendo a usar los dardos al igual que su hermana. En la que por mucho tiempo le había negado sus labios hasta que el no tenerlos se había vuelto insoportable. En la que acariciaba su frente cuando lo veía molesto. Ella, quien se preocupaba más porque admiraran su forma de pensar más que el color de sus ojos aunque ambos fueran igualmente bellos. Recordó entonces su cuerpo húmedo sobre la ropa en la orilla del lago y las caricias que le traían escalofríos. Esa manera de entregarse a él y su calor envolviéndolo.

-Kassi…- susurró apretando la mano sabiendo casi con certeza que nunca más la volvería a ver.

El grito de Maysilee sonó tan parecido al de Kassilee que Haymitch corrió en esa dirección por mero instinto sin pensar en lo que podía encontrarse ahí. Fue algo bastante surreal, la chica en el suelo gravemente herida por las aves. Haymitch se acercó a ella y le arrancó el broche dorado del uniforme. Luego los mostró al cielo, como si fueran las cámaras y comenzó a gritar.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Manden ayuda!

El cuerpo tembloroso de Maysi se aferró a su mano para estabilizarse. Haymitch sabía que iba a morir con o sin ayuda, ella lo sabía también así que sus manos se buscaron casi por inercia. Él dejó que ella reposara la cabeza en sus piernas y acarició su cabello mientras sentía que la vida se le escapaba a la chica. El broche había sido una mentira, ambos lo habían sabido demasiado tarde y si ella moría solo quedarían él y cualquiera de los otros tres tributos ¿Quién sería quien acabaría con él? ¿Sería acaso la profesional del uno? ¿Alguno de los dos profesionales del dos? ¿O la loca desdichada del siete todavía vengando la muerte de sus familiares?

Kassi clavó sus ojos en los de Haymitch. Esos ojos grises acero que le habían robado el corazón seis años atrás. Luego de jugar al amor y al odio por años por fin habían estado juntos, por lo menos podía decir que había tenido eso. Había besado esos labios, se había dado cuenta que lo amaba, e incluso había sido suya ¿Qué más podía haber pedido de la vida? Cuando sintió ese último suspiro de conciencia abandonando su cuerpo, la mano de él apretó la suya y entonces se sintió flotando de nuevo en el lago y Haymitch le decía "hazlo como un ganso" y ella se reía y le decía "yo no soy un ganso, soy un cisne" para luego escuchar la risa de su amado antes de replicar "eres un ganso, ese mi ganso".

A pesar de que los juegos siempre eran controlados por el Capitolio, siempre habían estado llenos de ironía. La ironía de la espada de una profesional matando la abominación en el vientre de Johanna, la ironía del hacha de Johanna que había matado a la mayoría de los tributos del segundo vasallaje y finalmente había matado incluso a la profesional del uno salvando la vida de Haymitch; la ironía del sinsajo como el símbolo de supervivencia en los juegos, en el pecho de Kassilee siendo rescatado de la arena por el mismo Haymitch en uno de sus bolsillos, y luego volviendo a su dueña original donde esperaría por años antes de cumplir el cometido para el que originalmente había sido diseñado. ¿Y qué son las ironías? No son más que consecuencias. Consecuencias burlonas que nos recuerdan que las cosas no siempre terminan como queremos.

Luego de la rebelión de Haymitch, su familia había sido envenenada por órdenes Snow. Con respecto a Kassilee, ella había alegado haber cambiado lugares con su hermana antes de los juegos y no había manera de desmentir ese hecho. Pero como al Capitolio no le hizo gracia ni que hubieran cambiado los lugares ni que Maysilee fuera la sobreviviente, la gemela que quedaba viva fue llevada a una de las instalaciones del gobierno donde supuestamente se le hicieron estudios para determinar si la gemela mentía o no. Nadie supo qué fue lo que pasó en ese laboratorio, ni siquiera la misma Maysilee/Kassilee lo supo. Cuando Haymitch volvió por fin al distrito doce luego de su larga gira fue a verla para regresarle el broche y ni ella pudo decirle cuál de las dos gemelas era. Luego de largo rato que Haymitch le rogó por que le dijera quién había muerto en la arena, ella había parecido cobrar un momento de lucidez antes de replicarle.

-¿Importa acaso cuál de las dos soy, Haymitch? ¿Cuál hubieras preferido que muriera y cuál que viviera? Sea cual sea… no podemos estar juntos. Si soy Maysilee, Kassi está muerta y murió en tus brazos. Si soy Kassi, mi hermana murió en los juegos y yo debo ocupar su lugar como prometida del heredero de los Undersee. Elije la opción que quieras, Haymitch. En cualquiera de las dos ni tú ni yo hemos de ganar.

Haymitch nunca más volvió a mirar a la hija de los Donner a los ojos. Ella tenía razón, cualquiera de las dos que hubiera muerto eran malas noticias para él. Eran malas noticias desde que la chica en la arena había dejado de respirar ¿Cómo no lo había visto? O sí lo había visto pero había intentado negárselo a sí mismo. La mano que casi tocaba la suya al caminar a su lado, las miradas cuando paraban a beber agua o a comer algo. La mirada de impotencia al no encontrar la orilla de la arena… ¿Había ella saltado a su muerte al saber que no había otra manera de salvarlo? Esa idea lo había comenzado a atormentar desde el día que había dejado el broche del sinsajo en manos de la supuesta Kassilee y solo se había ido hasta después de beber su primera botella de whisky.

Ahogado en alcohol en la mansión de la Aldea de los Vencedores, Haymitch llamó el nombre de la chica que había dado la vida por él. En un principio había pensado que morir era la mejor solución para estar a su lado pero luego había recordado que por alguna extraña razón, ella había creído que salvarlo a él era mejor que salvarse a sí misma.

-¿Por qué, Kassi?

A Haymitch no le quedaba más que vivir. No porque él así lo quisiera sino porque esa era la decisión que ella había tomado por él antes de morir y pensaba respetarla.

**Hola (eco: hola! Hola! Hola!) a todos, gracias por leerme. Algunos deben estar confundidos porque Johanna Mason muere en éste relato y sobre todo porque participa en el segundo Vasallaje (¿A que no les salen las cuentas?). Bueno, no se preocupen. Creo que la cronología se acomoda un poco más ahora, créanme, no es que no sepa que Johanna Mason participó en los 71 juegos del Hambre pero deben continuar leyendo para saber por qué las cosas son así. Después de todo el fic se llama consecuencias. =)**

**Dejen un review, nada les cuesta **

**TLAL**


	4. Los Vencedores del Distrito Cuatro

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a Lionsgate, yo no lucro con la historia.**

**Advertencia: Insisto, lees bajo tu responsabilidad porque la categoría del fic está bien puesta.**

**CAPÍTULO TRES**

**Los Vencedores del Distrito Cuatro**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Los eventos dentro de la arena habían ocurrido demasiado rápido como para pararse a pensar en ellos. En un momento había estado de pie en una selva falsa sosteniendo un tridente bañado en sangre y casi muriendo de hambre y al siguiente estaba de lo mejor contestando a las preguntas de Caesar Flickerman sobre sus reacciones con respecto a la victoria. Sí, era doloroso pensar en las muertes que había ocasionado pero también era relajante pensar en la satisfacción y el descanso que sus padres tendrían gracias a él después de eso. Y claro, también debía admitir que ese grupo de chicas gritando su nombre en la multitud como si él fuera una especie de dios era agradable.

-Creo que no saldrás del Capitolio soltero,- había declarado Caesar en un tono pícaro al contemplar la cantidad de letreros en la audiencia que leían "Cásate conmigo".

-Será difícil elegir una sola, todas son muy guapas.

La respuesta de Finnick había conseguido, de ser posible, muchos más gritos de los que ya se escuchaban desde que había entrado al escenario.

Lo que le siguió a su coronación fue la gira, los regalos, las presentaciones, los discursos y las fiestas en su honor. Finnick no solo había vencido en la competencia sino que se había ganado el corazón de los espectadores. En especial el de los capitalinos que no tenían tributos que llorar. Y entonces, en la gran celebración en el Capitolio llegó. Y con ella el cobro por el tridente.

-Madame Nova desea hablar contigo,- le dijo Mags acercándolo a la mujer en cuestión.

La relación de Finnick con Mags siempre había sido de maestra-alumno desde que tenía cinco años ya que se había vuelto voluntario junto con su hermano a volverse tributo profesional del distrito cuatro. Mags en un principio solo había aceptado al hermano mayor, pero tras la insistencia de ambos había optado por entrenarlos juntos. El mayor había muerto tres años antes, Finnick entonces había decidido que no tenía otra opción salvo ganar y Mags había visto en su belleza la clave para conseguir los patrocinadores que muchos de los otros tributos no podían. Salvo que para conseguir los favores de Finnick había tenido que ir un poco más allá y ahora era tiempo de pagar las deudas.

Finnick sabía quién era Madame Nova. Desde que había salido de la arena, su mentora se había encargado de hacérselo saber. Había sido más triste para Mags que para él, ahora que lo pensaba. Posiblemente era la culpa por haber vendido los favores de un niño a una mujer adulta, pero Finnick la había tranquilizado diciéndole que ella solo había seguido la petición que le había hecho antes de entrar a los juegos haciendo todo lo posible por mantenerlo con vida y por eso le estaba agradecido.

-Madame Nova,- sonrió Finnick besando su mano.

Nadie jamás hubiera imaginado la confusión dentro del pecho del chico ya que de dientes para afuera parecía tener toda la confianza del mundo presumiendo su atractivo físico a las chicas que derramaban suspiros por él. Claro que la mujer que ahora saludaba no era ninguna chica. Era una mujer de unos cincuenta años con piel oscura como de la raza de la gente que vivió en esa misma tierra miles de años atrás. Del mismo color de la arcilla con pómulos prominentes y ojos miel como si estuvieran incendiándose. Su cabello si bien largo, lacio y negro como el carbón, dejaba asomar la raíz de unas cuantas canas a los costados de sus sienes.

-No podía irme sin felicitarte,- respondió la mujer acariciando el cabello de jovencillo luego que éste le hubo besado la mano.

-Ni yo sin agradecerle tremendo favor,- replicó el chico con ese tono de voz que apenas empezaba a decidirse en ser la de un hombre o seguir siendo la de un niño.

Madame Nova hizo una señal a uno de sus acompañantes y éste abrió una puerta que los excluía de la fiesta. La mujer extendió el brazo y el chico lo sujetó con el arco del suyo. Posiblemente ella no era mucho más alta que él pero con los tacones parecía que era una señora siendo conducida por su propio hijo a lo largo del pasillo. Y en efecto, ella tenía la edad para ser su madre o incluso más.

Cuando la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos, Finnick no se atrevió a preguntar por su mentora quien no los había seguido. La música de la fiesta comenzó a alejarse conforme se adentraban en los pasillos desconocidos de la mansión del presidente Snow. De pronto su brazo se tensó al sujetar el de la mujer. Parecía que él guiaba el camino paro hacía varios pasos que era ella quien lo hacía. Él miró a un lado y la escolta caminaba detrás de ellos a una distancia de dos o tres metros.

-Me imagino que estás cansado de los interrogatorios acerca de lo que todos vimos en la televisión.

La voz de Madame Nova era relajada y elegante. Era evidentemente una mujer del Capitolio con educación y de un estatus social bastante alto. Hasta donde Finnick sabía era esposa de un alto funcionario que en ese justo momento se encontraba en la misma fiesta que acababan de abandonar.

-Pero puede preguntarme lo que quiera, señora,- asintió Finnick mirando a un costado la luz de luna que se filtraba por los enormes ventanales de la mansión ¿Era luz de verdad o solo una grabación que se proyectaba?

-No me llames señora,- replicó ella acariciándole la mano con la otra que tenía libre,- llámame Grace ¿Te parece?,- Él asintió,- pero no quiero preguntarte de los juegos. Aunque debo decirte que no eras el favorito de mi marido. Cuando entraste a la arena él eligió al chico del distrito siete y yo te elegí a ti. Estuvimos los primeros cinco días viéndolos sobrevivir hasta que le dije que quería mandarte un pequeño regalo. Primero me dijo que no, que prefería mandarle un hacha al otro niño… hasta que lo convencí que tú eras mejor opción.

Era bastante desagradable escuchar esa versión de la historia. Finnick siempre había sabido que las apuestas sucedían en el Capitolio por la vida o la muerte de los niños pero no era hasta que lo escuchaba en contexto real que de verdad le afectó. Solo que no pudo manifestarlo, no debía manifestarlo. En ese momento se limitó a sonreír y apretó la mano de la mujer que antes había acariciado la suya.

-¿Y cómo convenciste a tu marido, Grace?

La mujer se detuvo de golpe. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del chico y la sonrisa denotaba una travesura que no quería decir en voz alta.

-Debes saber que puedo ser muy persuasiva, Finnick…- el dedo de Grace recorrió el contorno del perfil de Finnick y se detuvo justo en su pecho,- y que también obtengo lo que quiero.

No se había dado cuenta que su cuerpo estaba contra una puerta hasta que la otra mano de Grace giró el pomo y casi se cae de espaldas dentro del mismo de no ser porque ella lo sujetaba del brazo. Mags le había advertido de ello desde antes de la gira. Y conforme el día de la fiesta del Capitolio se acercaba ya se había hecho a la idea de que ese momento debía ocurrir tarde o temprano. Madame Nova había enviado el tridente para asegurarle la victoria pero al mismo tiempo le había dejado claro a Mags que ese favor requería otro favor del tributo. Y ahí estaba él pagando su deuda.

Tan pronto cerró la puerta detrás de sí, se deshizo de las zapatillas comprobando la teoría que ella apenas era un par de centímetros más alta que él. Finnick tragó salivo justo antes de que los labios de Grace se impactaran contra los suyos. Nunca había besado a una mujer antes. Por lo menos no de esa manera. Hasta donde él sabía los besos eran en la punta de los labios y sonoros. Pero la manera en que ella restregaba los suyos contra los de él y urgidamente introducía la lengua en la boca del chico era algo definitivamente nuevo. Cuando terminó de hacerlo, Finnick distinguió una sonrisa de perlas a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación.

-¿Alguna vez has visto un cuerpo desnudo de mujer, Finnick?

Finnick asintió. Para él la desnudez no era un tabú pues en el distrito cuatro, muchas veces se acostumbraba a nadar sin ropa cuando la espontaneidad lo ameritaba. Grace sonrió pues se imaginó el contexto en el que Finnick se había enfrentado a la desnudez femenina así se procedió a ponerse de espaldas a él. Él comprendió de inmediato la orden sin palabras y bajó el cierre casi al instante. El vestido negro de gala cayó al suelo dejando al descubierto un gran porcentaje de piel. A pesar de sus cincuenta años, el tono bronceado de Grace ayudaba a aparentar menor edad. Cuando ella no se giró de nuevo, él procedió a desabrochar una prenda más que cayó al suelo sobre la primera. Solo unas bragas y unas pantimedias cubrían su cuerpo cuando ella lo miró de frente.

Grace tomó las palmas de Finnick y las puso sobre sus senos antes de cerrar los ojos extasiada por el contacto.

-Tus manos son muy suaves y pequeñas…- le dijo antes de buscar sus labios nuevamente.

Posiblemente la primera vez de Finnick pudo haber sido peor. Si bien Grace era mayor por más de treinta años, de alguna manera había servido ante la inexperiencia del chico. Había sido ella quien había guiado todo lo que había sucedido en esa habitación pero el hecho que ella lo esperara había conseguido que Finnick se relajara. Cuando su traje de gala cayó al suelo junto con el de ella o cuando lo empujó sobre la cama y él no hacía más que preguntarse si lo que hacía estaba bien o si ella se reiría cuando él hiciera algo inapropiado.

El primer gemido ocurrió cuando ella le introdujo una mano en la ropa interior cerrando la palma en sus partes con tal delicadeza que le había ocasionado un escalofrío. Por primera vez, Finnick había buscado los labios de su compañera de juegos pues lo que estaba experimentando era tan placentero que sabía que si se dejaba llevar por ese sentimiento, algo inapropiado ocurriría.

La primera lección ocurrió cuando la otra mano de Grace dirigió la de Finnick dentro de sus pantaletas y poco a poco le indició con ejemplos cómo debía acariciarla. Una sonrisa y un par de gemidos le comprobaron que algo estaba haciendo bien.

-Grace…- susurró Finnick por fin comprobando que esa parte de sí que ella había estado acariciando hace instantes ahora se erguía dentro de su ropa interior y se estaba volviendo doloroso seguir así.

Ella se detuvo de pronto y extrajo la ropa interior de ambos mucho más rápido de lo que él hubiera querido. Lo que estaba por suceder era algo que Finnick sabía pero no por eso se había preparado apropiadamente para ello. El cuerpo de Grace sobre su regazo no pesaba demasiado pero ese calor abrazador en su miembro casi lo hizo gritar cuando ella por fin se hubo acomodado sobre él. Sus labios se encontraron a medio camino ésta vez. Los movimientos de Grace no tardaron en llevarse todo de él.

Cuando todo hubo terminado, ella besó tiernamente la punta de sus labios y lo dejó reposar sobre sus pechos. Ella era una mujer satisfecha y él solo un niño asustado. La diferencia de edades se volvió más evidente cuando él yació tan indefenso de esa manera.

Por supuesto que esa fue solo la primera vez que Grace Nova solicitó los favores de Finnick Odair. Meses pasaron en los que la esposa del funcionario lo mandaba traer al Capitolio solo por unas cuantas horas de "la lección", como ella le llamaba. A su lado, Finnick aprendió tantas cosas que muchas veces no lo vio como un pago de favores. Es más ¿Por qué negarlo? Grace era tan buena en lo que hacía que incluso esa primera vez había sido bastante placentera. Y entonces casi sin darse cuenta, esos meses se habían convertido en todo un año y los Juegos del Hambre volvieron.

-El Capitolio te quiere de Mentor,- le dijo Mags un par de días antes de la cosecha.

Entonces ambos caminaban en la orilla del mar escuchando el vaivén de las olas. Sin importar el tiempo que Finnick disfrutara en el Capitolio, siempre había días en el que extrañaba ese sonido cuando su estadía lejos de casa se extendía demasiado a petición de Grace. Entonces él solo había asentido a las palabras de su tutora. Por supuesto que lo querían a él. El Capitolio lo amaba, era una estrella, el favorito ¿Y por qué no decirlo? A Finnick le encantaba el Capitolio y su gente. Especialmente Grace Nova y sus labios y manos mágicas.

-¿Señor Odair?

Era raro escuchar a alguien llamarlo "Señor". Aún era muy joven para eso. Pero para la niña de diez años que sostenía una estrella de mar hacia él no había otra forma de llamarlo. Finnick sonrió para ella al recibir el regalo y ella huyó despavorida con las mejillas más rojas que la estrella que acababa de darle. Mags refunfuñó poco complacida.

-No me extraña que te quieran en el Capitolio,- le dijo siguiéndole el paso cundo el sol comenzaba a bajar,- con el efecto que tienes en las chicas, es perfecto para la buena imagen de los juegos. Pareces el primer vencedor que de verdad disfruta de esto.

-¿Y cómo no lo voy a disfrutar?- contestó el chico,- mi familia se puede olvidar de cualquier necesidad ahora que soy campeón, las chicas mueren por mí y…

Finnick detuvo su discurso justo ahí. La mirada de su vieja mentora parecía llena de decepción tan pronto había escuchado esas palabras ¿Es que acaso ella esperaba más de él que solo ganar los Juegos del Hambre? Pero en ese momento prefirió ignorarlo deliberadamente. Estaba bien tal cual estaba y si Mags esperaba otro comportamiento de su parte, tal vez debería entrenar a otro niño más dócil y menos a gusto con lo que es.

Durante los sesenta y seis Juegos del Hambre, Finnick había dejado que su mentora hiciera el trabajo mientras que él solo tenía como ocupación el lucir bien para la cámara. Con sus ahora quince años de edad y no muy lejanos dieciséis, se había decidido que la apariencia de Finnick debía cambiar y habían decidido apostar por algo más sexy que arrancara los suspiros de las chicas que estuvieran viendo los juegos en vivo. En su tercera noche como sexy mentor, Grace lo mandó llamar por fin.

-¡Grace!- Había exclamado saltando a sus brazos sin contener la emoción de verla tan pronto llegó al departamento en el que regularmente se veían. Y entonces, casi ansioso por lo que ocurriría después, él había buscado en sus labios uno de esos besos de siempre pero en su lugar solo recibió algo breve que lo dejó con ganas de más.

-Finnick, cariño,- le dijo ella incómodamente,- ¡Cómo has crecido!

Él había sonreído.

-Gracias.

-No me lo creía ayer que te vi en la tele con esa indumentaria tan provocativa y tus rizos… ¿Qué le hicieron a tus rizos?

-Querían que me viera como un mentor…- había sonreído él nerviosamente tocando se cabeza. También era raro para él no tenerlos.

-Es bueno verte…- declaró ella tras un largo suspiro,- ¿Me acompañas a cenar?

Antes de ganar los juegos, Finnick había sido entrenado para ganarlos. Después de la competencia, Grace se había encargado de entrenarlo para fascinar. Sus modales y la etiqueta había sido trabajo de varios meses y dichas sesiones tediosas siempre culminaban en la habitación de su instructora con una nueva lección que aprender también en la alcoba.

Durante la mesa ninguno de los dos dijo gran cosa. Frente a los sirvientes, normalmente eran discretos (aunque definitivamente sabían lo que pasaba detrás de las puertas), así que Finnick continuó con su cena a la expectativa de lo que ocurriría una vez terminada. No sin embargo, justo cuando el postre fue servido, Madame Nova emitió un hondo suspiro antes de empezar a hablar con un tono pesimista que Finnick solo había escuchado cuando se negaba a aceptar un regalo o una oferta que no le convenía.

-Tengo que decirlo ya, Finn,- empezó a decir colocando la servilleta, antes en sus piernas, sobre la mesa de manera contundente,- a partir de ahora, tu deuda conmigo por lo del tridente queda saldada ¿Qué te parece?

Finnick se quedó con la cucharilla del helado a medio camino a llegar a su boca. Cerrándola de golpe como dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que debía verse, la colocó de regreso en la copa del postre.

-Oh, Grace…- sonrió conmovido,- hace mucho tiempo que no vengo contigo como pago por el tridente.

Madame Nova hizo una mueca que parecía más bien de pena.

-Creo que necesito explicártelo mejor, mi niño. A partir de ahora no requeriré más de tus servicios.

Entonces fue turno de Finnick para hacer una mueca de confusión.

-¿Qué? ¿Pero por qué?

La mujer se puso de pie avanzando en dirección al joven. Se puso de cuclillas a un lado de él y Finnick se giró en su asiento para mirarla de frente. Parecía triste y consternada.

-Finnick, mi niño…- le dijo sujetándole la barbilla,- has crecido demasiado pronto. En cuestión de nada dejaste de ser ese angelito cuyos ojos me miraban con ternura y confusión para convertirte en un hombre joven que me mira con deseo tan pronto se encuentra conmigo a solas. Ya no puedo recibirte más, si quisiera a un hombre en mi cama dormiría con mi esposo.

Tal vez fueron las lágrimas que inundaron esos grandes ojos verdes lo que despertaron en ella la ternura que hacía mucho no sentía por él. Atrayéndolo hacia sí, le plantó un tierno beso antes de ponerse de pie y hacer ademán de retirarse.

-Termina tu helado,- agregó,- pero necesito que te marches después. No me hagas mandar a alguien. No lo harás ¿Verdad?

Finnick Odair se quedó con el grito atrapado en el pecho. Con la súplica atorada a media garganta ¿Qué le iba a decir para que no se marchara? Para que lo recibiera aún. No podía hacer que el tiempo fuera a la inversa o decirle que la amaba porque… porque ni él sabía si era así.

El resto de su estancia en el Capitolio transcurrió sin pena ni gloria para él. Ninguno de los niños que habían llevado a los juegos había sobrevivido así que de regreso en el tren eran solo él y Mags. Mientras miraba por la ventana, jugaba entre sus dedos una tarjeta que un hombre le había dado el día anterior. La insinuación que le había hecho al preguntarse "¿Estás disponible?" aún le helaba la piel y Mags había comprobado su teoría de lo que el hombre quería cuando le había contado que le gustaba comprar jovencitos como compañía. Gracias a Grace, Finnick sabía lo que "compañía" quería decir ¿No lo presentaba ella muy seguido como su acompañante?

-¿Alguna vez ofrecieron pago por tu compañía, Mags?

La mujer estaba sentada a la misma mesa que él casi dormitando cuando las palabras de su aprendiz la devolvieron al estado total de conciencia.

-Nunca fui tan atractiva,- replicó ella pensativa, luego extendió la mano sobre la mesa y sujetó la de él con calidez,- pero no eres el primer vencedor a quien le ofrecen eso.

Tal vez Mags se había dado cuenta que de todos los males que Finnick pudo haber afrontado, Madame Nova era la mejor opción ¿y era por eso que a ella le había pedido el tridente? Sí, Grace había sido una gran "patrocinadora" pero ahora que lo había dejado en libertad ¿Irían tras de él todas esas personas indeseables con las que Mags se había negado a negociar por la vida de Finnick? Enfadado por ese pensamiento, empezó a romper la tarjeta en tantos pedacitos que era imposible leer una sola letra o número en cualquiera de ellos. Sus días como objeto de cualquier persona del Capitolio habían terminado.

Poco sabía Finnick que era totalmente lo opuesto.

Su primera invitación al Capitolio había llegado con escolta. Y tras la negativa de Finnick, había tenido que regresar sola en el mismo tren que había llegado. La segunda había llegado al lado de un brazalete de oro puro y que Finnick había terminado por devolver junto con una nota de negativa. Incluso en los días que salía a caminar por la playa para respirar esa brisa marina que tanto adoraba lo había contactado un mensajero con una que decía "pide lo que quieras". Se sentía mal ser acosado de esa manera por un hombre de cuarenta años que a simple vista no parecía de los… de los que buscan chicos.

Echándose un chapuzón en el mar, decidió olvidarse de sus problemas. Posiblemente lo que ahora debía hacer era buscarse una novia y así lo dejarían en paz. La risa tonta lo invadió mientras flotaba boca arriba mar adentro. Podía tener a la chica que él quisiera ¿Por qué no se había puesto a pensar antes en eso? Claro, por Grace, ella había sido la única mujer que lo había tocado y que él había tocado. Pero ahora podía tocar a cualquiera ¿No?

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando una mano tiró de su pie haciéndolo perder la concentración y casi hundirse. Miró a su alrededor buscando a la bestia marina que lo había atacado pero en su lugar se encontró a una niña de diez u once años. Era la misma niña que antes de partir al Capitolio le había obsequiado la estrella marina.

-¿De aquí sacas las estrellas?- le había dicho asombrado al ver que en efecto estaban demasiado mar adentro. La niña asintió,- ¿Y tienes un nombre?

-Annie,- la luz del sol directa en su rostro rebeló el color verde intenso de su mirada. Era una niña de apariencia seria y un poco reservada. Finnick podía darse cuenta que estaba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre humano por permanecer a su lado sin que la pena la convenciera de huir.

-Gracias por la estrella, Annie,- le dijo con ese tono coqueto que siempre usaba en sus fans en el Capitolio, Finnick no conocía otra manera de hablar con las chicas y eso ocasionó que la niña se sonrojara incluso más que la primera vez hundiéndose de nuevo en el agua sin volver en un buen rato.

Momentos después la vio salir del agua y correr por la playa seguro con rumbo a su casa. Cuando Finnick por fin hizo lo suyo un par de horas más tarde, encontró a un grupo de personas afuera de su casa en la villa de los vencedores que eran evidentemente del Capitolio ¿Sería posible que ese admirador suyo hubiera llegado tan lejos para conseguir sus favores? Finnick entró decidido a la casa para hacerlo ver su postura ante esas proposiciones.

En su lugar se encontró al mismo presidente Snow conversando con sus padres a la mesa.

-Bienvenido,- le había dicho con una sonrisa que para nada invitaba a la cordialidad.

Finnick solo había hablado con el presidente en contadas ocasiones y en su mayoría había sido meras formalidades. El mal presentimiento que su presencia le traía no estaba errado en lo absoluto. Varios minutos después de cumplir con formalidades, lo invitó a conversar fuera de la casa y esas palabras Finnick jamás las olvidaría en lo que le restaba de vida.

-Recibí una llamada de un miembro importante de mi gabinete.

Finnick sintió su cuerpo temblar al sentir el cálido aliento del presidente cargado de un hedor a sangre. De cualquier forma, el joven de quince años no perdió la compostura.

-Su amigo funcionario ha recibido mi respuesta… varias veces.

El presidente se acercó al chico a una distancia casi nula. Colocó ambas manos en los hombros del chico y luego sonrió de manera escalofriante antes de agregar.

-Esa no es la respuesta que estamos buscando, Finnick, mi niño…

Grace siempre lo llamaba de esa manera y había algo en la forma en que el presidente lo había dicho que parecía como si hubiera estado presente todas las veces que ella había pronunciado esas palabras. Por primera vez, los acontecimientos en la cama de Madame Nova le dieron nauseas.

-Pero yo no…

-Mañana tomarás el tren con rumbo al Capitolio ¿De verdad creíste que el juego terminaba cuando te ponía la corona? El juego no termina hasta que yo lo diga ¿Entendiste?

Finnick tragó saliva. Ese tono de ultimátum le había parecido demasiado serio ¿Sería capaz de hacerle algo si se resistía? A pesar de no haber contestado a las palabras del presidente, Finnick había hecho la decisión de no ceder ante las peticiones de nadie y que prefería morir antes de consentir ser acompañante de nadie que él no eligiera.

El castigo de Snow para Finnick había legado dos días después al comprobar que el chico jamás había tomado el tren que le habían pedido. Un grito desgarrador lo había levantado esa mañana. Cuando entró a la habitación de sus padres, su madre yacía pálida en la cama mientras su padre la sujetaba en brazos. No hubo nada que los sanadores pudieran hacer por ella. El diagnóstico había sido envenenamiento y aunque no hubo pruebas de quién lo había hecho, tanto Finnick como su padre dedujeron los motivos por los que la señora Odair estaba ahora muerta.

-¿Por qué no pudiste hacer lo que el presidente te pidió que hicieras?

-¡Padre! ¡Me quieren vender como un pedazo de carne en el Capitolio!

-¿Y no es eso mismo lo que has hecho en lo que va del año con esa mujer que mandó por ti tantas veces?

Finnick siempre había creído que sus acciones, sobre todo las más vergonzosas, pasaban desapercibidas por sus propios padres pues de alguna manera era a ellos a quienes protegía cuando pedía discreción. Dio un paso atrás fulminado por la declaración de su padre ¿Sabía su madre de ese trato también? ¿Lo había juzgado tan severamente como él mismo a veces se juzgaba en silencio y a solas?

La nota del presidente Snow estaba en la mesita al lado de su cama.

"Esa es tu primera advertencia seria, se terminaron las invitaciones"

Esa misma tarde, Finnick tomó el tren en dirección al Capitolio con los ojos aún bañados en lágrimas. Aprovechando su situación como vencedor, tomó el mejor vagón para él solo y dejó que los gritos apaciguaran su dolor hasta quedarse dormido la mayor parte del camino.

-Eres hermoso, mi niño.

El señor Carrel era un hombre de unos cuarenta años. Delgado y de cabello oscuro con varias betas grises asomando sus sienes. Usaba unas gafas cuadradas de carey grueso que daban el efecto de tener ojos mucho más pequeños de lo que en realidad eran. Con sus casi dieciséis años, Finnick aún no terminaba de crecer, mas sin embargo en ese entonces era casi tan alto como el hombre que apenas había cruzado dos palabras con él en su propia sala, lo había conducido de la mano a su habitación y ahora lo tenía contra el muro con el rostro a escasos milímetros del suyo.

-Señor Carrel, yo nunca…

-Yo te enseñaré.

La sonrisa del señor Carrel se transformó en un instante. Con los labios cubiertos por los del hombre, Finnick cerró los ojos esperando así poder imaginar a su dulce Grace enseñándole una nueva lección.

Pero Carrel no era como Madame Nova en lo más mínimo. Tan pronto pudo introducir la lengua en los labios del joven, enredó sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y lo trajo hacia sí. A pesar de ser un hombre más bien delgado lo levantó con suma facilidad y acarició su cabello mientras lo besaba salvajemente. No, no era igual, tampoco era placentero. Al señor Carrel le faltaba la ternura y la suavidad de Madame Nova. Y de pronto ahí, en brazos ese hombre que ahora comenzaba a desnudarlo apresuradamente como si no pudiera contener la sorpresa, extrañó a Grace.

-Ven…

Antes de darse cuenta, Finnick estaba desnudo y de pie frente al hombre que le mostraba un cuerpo tan desnudo como el suyo. El contraste resaltaba a la vista. Finnick joven, con piel en tonalidad durazno por efecto del sol en su distrito, sus cabellos dorados y sus ojos verdes claros que casi iluminaban como lámparas. Guapo, atlético y deseable. El señor Carrel delgado, con la edad encima y la piel tan blanca como de nunca haber conocido al sol. Sus ojos negros diminutos detrás de sus gruesos cristales y esas facciones que gritaban su ímpetu a todo pulmón.

Las manos del señor Carrel presionaron los hombros de Finnick con fuerzas obligándolo a ponerse de rodillas. Una vez frente a su pelvis, el joven cerró los ojos. Sabía lo que quería, Grace varias veces le había pedido lo mismo y le había hecho lo mismo. La física era diferente, era como cambiar papeles con ella y no le atraía la idea en lo más mínimo. Lentamente sacó la punta de la lengua e intentó imaginarse un dedo conforme la acercaba a la punta de ese miembro que descansaba inanimado frente a él. Las manos del señor Carrel no tardaron en ponerse en acción. Sujetándolo de la nuca para atraerlo a sí y luego introduciéndose de golpe en la boca del joven sin previo aviso.

-Tus labios son tan suaves…- gimió su nuevo patrocinador,- mueve la lengua…

No pasó mucho tiempo antes de que Finnick sintiera ganas de vomitar. Para su mala suerte, eso ofendió a su sometedor pues lo tomó de los brazos y lo puso de pie y sin miramientos la mano del hombre se cerró en el miembro de Finnick.

-Pagué muy bien por ti,- le susurró al oído antes de lamerlo con avidez.

De manera imprevista, el hombre lo giró abrazándolo por la espalda con la misma fuerza una serpiente enredándose en su presa. Su respiración se escuchaba acelerada en el oído de Finnick y el chico apretó los ojos una vez más cuando una de las manos de su captor se deslizó a lo largo de su abdomen y apoderándose de su entrepierna una vez más. Finnick gimió intentando apartar de su mente a su familia. A su padre que pagaría el precio si se resistía. Intentando no pensar en su madre pues no había nada peor que recordarla ahora en su momento más desagradable y vil.

Cundo sintió la presión en sus muslos supo que estaba perdido.

-Si te resistes, será peor,- le advirtió usando la mano para colocarse en posición para entrar en él.

-Señor Carrel, por favor…

Los brazos del señor Carrel se doblaron debajo de las axilas de Finnick. Instantes después era levantado en el aire y depositado en la cama pero antes de poder protestar sintió un dolor desgarrador que lo obligó a emitir el grito más fuerte que jamás había emitido en su vida. No importaron sus súplicas, los quejidos o su llanto. Era como si el señor Carrel hubiera viajado a otro mundo en brazos del placer que estaba experimentando. La explicación de los gustos de ese hombre aún no cabía en la mente del joven Finnick. No resistirse era imposible ¿Era eso lo que Madame Nova sentía cuando él le había hecho lo mismo? No había mucha lógica en lo que estaba sucediendo a menos que a su patrocinador le excitara ocasionar dolor ¿Era eso acaso? ¿Una persona que disfrutaba impartir dolor como el presidente Snow disfrutaba manipulando a las personas con terror?

El dolor se intensificó con el movimiento. Como metiendo la mano a la llama una y otra vez, como acariciando impetuosamente una herida recién abierta. En algún punto de la acción, Finnick se refugió en el recuerdo que le ocasionaba el vaivén del señor Carrel con las olas del mar. Viajó con el pensamiento a ese último día en la playa flotando en el mar. Pensó y se inundó de ese olor a sal en la brisa marina y en los ojos verdes de la niña que le regaló la estrella de mar y no volvió hasta que una descarga caliente llenó sus adentros y unos brazos tensos oprimieron su abdomen.

El señor Carrel había terminado pero él solo había sido el primero de sus futuros patrocinadores. Un año más como el anterior había pasado. Solo que ese año, a pesar de ser un poco de lo mismo, carecía de todo el encanto que el primero le había traído. Si bien de vez en cuando era patrocinado por algunas mujeres de un estatus parecido al de Grace Nova, para desgracia de Finnick, quienes pedían más de sus favores eran los hombres. ¿Y qué era eso que le habían dicho la primera vez? "Con el tiempo aprenderás a disfrutarlo". Desde la primera vez, había encontrado su refugio infalible y regresaba a él tanto física como mentalmente las veces que fuera necesario.

-Has tenido muchas novias y novios éste año…

Era la noche previa a la cosecha de los sesenta y siete Juegos del Hambre y Finnick se había sentado en la orilla de la playa a contemplar el sol ser engullido por el mar. Miró de reojo, era su fan número uno. La niña que se sonrojaba tan pronto él interactuaba con ella. Pero esa tarde, contemplando el sol ponerse y sintiendo cada vez más cerca su inminente regreso al Capitolio no le dio la gana que se fuera tan pronto. Así que asintió sin ocultar la tristeza que esa declaración le traía.

-No te ha gustado ninguno de ellos ¿No es así?

Finnick negó con la cabeza. Annie pareció tomar confianza.

-Tal vez deberías salir con gente más joven…

La declaración de la niña lo hizo reír con todos los dientes ¿Acaso quería decir esa niña que debería salir con ella? Volteó el rostro para mirarla por primera vez. Había crecido un poco desde que la había visto mar adentro pero seguía siendo una niña. Entonces él ya tenía diecisiete y su físico era más parecido al de un hombre que al de un chico.

-¿Cuántos años tienes, Annie?

Annie pareció sonrojarse un momento pero una expresión de orgullo sustituyó a la primera.

-Doce.

El número doce no era bueno. De hecho, ese era el número menos favorito en todos los distritos pues les recordaba la edad en la que empezaban a rifar su suerte para participar o no en los juegos. Ser elegido no era bueno, pero a veces no serlo era peor. Saber que se vive porque otros murieron era una culpa muy común en sus padres y había sido ese otro de los motivos por el que Finnick había querido ser campeón en primer lugar.

-¿Has ido a entrenar con Mags?

Annie asintió enérgicamente. Lugo una sonrisa le cambió el semblante. Cuando estaba seria, no era una niña diferente al resto, pero con esa sonrisa incluso parecía encantadora.

-Mags me dijo ayer que más me valía no ser elegida en el sorteo porque no tengo ningún talento.

Finnick recordó sus tiempos entrenando bajo la tutela de Mags. Año con año la anciana convocaba a todos los niños elegibles y les enseñaba instinto de supervivencia y entonces una que otra vez había niños como él mismo que se sentían lo suficientemente capaces para ganar los juegos y se hacían voluntarios. Eso no sucedía siempre y no todos los que eran voluntarios ganaban pero era un esfuerzo que Mags había hecho desde la primera vez que había sido vencedora y quería asegurarse que todos tuvieran las mismas oportunidades que ella en la arena. Annie aparentemente era de ese grupo de niños por quien, de no haber voluntarios, no se esperaba mucho de ellos.

-Eso no es verdad,- replicó Finnick para animarla,- eres una excelente nadadora.

Entonces Annie volvió a sonreír pero pronto su cara se quedó pensativa.

-Eso no me servirá mucho si la arena es un desierto ¿O sí?

-Niña lista,- sonrió Finnick volviendo su atención a la puesta de sol.

De alguna manera, escuchar las palabras de Annie llenaba su pecho de sombras. Pensar en ella entrando a los Juegos del Hambre a sus doce años para luego ser comprada por algún patrocinador pedófilo, si es que sobrevivía, no le daba la esperanza para el futuro que a la edad de Annie había imaginado tras ganar los Juegos del Hambre. La esperanza poco a poco se le estaba yendo del cuerpo. Su padre se había vuelto resentido con él y se había dado a la bebida y cuando iba a visitar a sus patrocinadores no hacía nada más que recostarse en la cama como un cadáver.

-Lo siento mucho,- le dijo Mags en el tren camino al Capitolio. Sus tributos ya se habían ido a la cama minutos antes.

Finnick había negado pesadamente con la cabeza. La amargura en sus ojos era casi palpable. Mags sintió cómo el corazón se le estrujaba y se sentó a su lado y lo abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Era la primera vez que Finnick lloraba frente a alguien. La primera vez que lloraba no de dolor físico sino de desesperanza. De las pocas ganas que tenia de seguir adelante con eso y de saber que de ser por él, habría muerto meses atrás ahogado en la tina donde había intentado lavar sin éxito las huellas de las caricias del señor Carrel.

Todos esos sentimientos aunados a la muerte de sus tributos en los siguientes juegos y a las nuevas amenazas del presidente Snow porque sus patrocinadores se quejaban de su falta de espíritu terminaron por hacerlo estallar esa noche.

-Muévete, Finnick.

Marvin Jameston. El mejor amigo del presidente Snow era un hombre corpulento y de amplias masas. La amabilidad tampoco era lo suyo como todos los de su gremio y tan pronto como Finnick se había sumergido en su refugio en altamar había perdido la paciencia. Un golpe con lo que parecía ser una tabla con mango lo había devuelto a la realidad. Y no hubo grito o súplica que lo detuviera. Entre más los golpeaba, más se excitaba y entre más se excitaba, más lo golpeaba. Finnick no supo en qué momento volvió a ese lugar seguro en altamar con la pequeña Annie nadando en círculos alrededor suyo. Cuando despertó estaba en un hospital. A lo lejos había escuchado a las enfermeras exclamar con pena el daño serio en sus órganos internos. Su piel había tenido que ser renovada en un cincuenta por ciento. El dolor no lo dejaba moverse.

-Se acabó.

La voz de Mags se escuchaba a lo lejos y el apretón en sus dedos le confirmaba su presencia ¿Se acabó? ¿Qué se había acabado? No era posible que terminara porque sí, Snow nunca lo dejaría en paz. Volvería a venderlo a personas como Marvin si le daba la gana ¿No era ese el motivo de los vencedores? ¿Complacer a todos? Deseó con todas sus fuerzas morir de alguna complicación. De momento ni siquiera la vida de su alcohólico y resentido padre le importada. Él nunca lo perdonaría por la muerte de su madre ¿Qué más podía hacer por él?

Cuando por fin estuvo consiente, la noticia de su muerte lo tomó por sorpresa.

-Se ahogó en alcohol,- había declarado Mags con pesadez.

Finnick sintió culpa y lloró su muerte todos los días. Y cuando terminó de llorar, tuvo una epifanía. Por fin era libre, por fin podía negarse a lo que fuera y el Capitolio no tenía poder sobre él. Mags se dio cuenta de lo que su alumno recién había entendido y sonrió para él. Finnick le regresó la sonrisa pero una segunda verdad se dibujó en su cabeza: ya no tenía nada que lo obligar a obedecer al Capitolio… pero tampoco tenía nada por lo cual vivir.

Y por varios meses fue así.

Hasta que la descubrió.

Annie Cresta había pasado de ser su fan número uno a la única amiga que podía tolerar en el distrito cuatro. Al principio por su ingenuidad entintada de ingenio y después por sus buenos sentimientos. Annie era quien visitaba su casa y comenzaba a limpiar cuando él estaba muy cansado o aflojerado para hacerlo. Su manera simple de ver la vida le recordaban a Finnick que la inocencia de no saber cómo se movía el mundo era un tesoro mucho mayor al dinero que tenía por ser vencedor. Annie era una buena persona y le enseñó sobre bondad y humildad mientras crecía a su lado. Por mucho tiempo a Finnick le pareció que era más bien como la hermana que nunca había tenido pero por quien no podía permitirse sentir más cariño por temor a que el Capitolio la usara en su contra.

Y entonces los setenta Juegos del Hambre habían llegado. Finnick estaba en la plataforma de los mentores al lado de Madge cuando el nombre de Annie fue sorteado. Impaciente, el joven esperó a que alguien se ofreciera voluntario para suplantarla pero Mags le negó con la cabeza confirmándole que ninguna de las chicas estaba lista para lanzarse a la arena en lugar de nadie.

Luego de varios años de no sentir nada. De crecer con las trampas del Capitolio y moldearse para sus gustos luciendo siempre presentable como mentor en los Juegos del Hambre y creyendo que la vida le daba igual si iba o venía. Ocurría esto que le hacía recordar que seguía vivo. Que de alguna manera esa niña que había crecido ante sus ojos reflejaba la poca fe y la esperanza que le quedaba en la humanidad. Y supo con esto que si ella moría, moriría con ella todo lo que le quedaba. Annie no podía ir a los juegos, era muy joven y muy buena para estar en un lugar así. Contener ese grito cuando los guardias se la llevaban fue la cosa más difícil que hasta entonces había enfrentado.

-¡Finnick!

Su rostro bañado en llanto, su cuerpo delgado se sacudía frenéticamente contra el suyo. Finnick la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. A pesar de sus quince años, para Finnick, Annie siempre sería la pequeña fan que se sonrojaba con un par de palabras. La niña que leía en sus ojos la tristeza ante de manifestarla. La cargó en sus brazos la mayor parte del trayecto al tren y en el viaje ella se volvía a refugiar en él como queriendo disfrutar lo que para ella eran sus últimos días de vida. Mags le habló una y otra vez de plantas comestibles y maneras de purificar el agua mientras que Finnick no hacía más que acariciar su espalda o su cabeza y repetirle una y otra vez que todo estaría bien.

-Te vamos a sacar de ahí, Annie. Ya lo verás.

Pero la verdad era que Annie no era tan encantadora o atractiva como Finnick. Si bien sus ojos eran verdes y graciosos, carecían del encanto y el brillo de los de Finnick. Sus estilistas habían intentado resaltarla pero su timidez era mucho más evidente y ni siquiera esa sonrisa que Finnick creía que cautivaría a los patrocinadores, logró impresionarlos mucho. Annie entró a la arena con una puntuación de cinco gracias a su habilidad para identificar plantas comestibles e iniciar un fuego.

-El chico sabe que vamos a elegir a Annie,- declaró Mags la noche anterior al inicio de los juegos.

Finnick suspiró y negó con la cabeza. No quería oírlo porque él también consideraba que era injusto ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Si perdía a Annie… si perdía a Annie…

-Finnick…

-Cuando las cosas se pongan muy feas…- la interrumpió Finnick dándole un fuerte abrazo,- busca un lugar… un momento en tu pasado donde fuiste feliz por última vez o donde tuviste mucha paz. Y quédate ahí.

Cuando por fin se apartó de ella, la chica cerraba los ojos y pronto una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro.

-¿Cómo cuando nadamos juntos por primera vez?

Finnick dejó de pensar en todas las demás consecuencias que había maquilado en su mente los pasados días y contempló por primera vez el rostro de la chica. Sí, por primera vez estaba viendo algo que no había visto antes.

-Podría besarte en éste momento,- le dijo sintiendo por primera vez en su vida la necesidad de dar un beso sin que éste le fuera pedido o comprado.

Annie abrió los ojos de golpe. La sonrisa seguía ahí, pues había comprobado que su mentor y viejo amigo no estaba jugando con ella.

-Pues hazlo ya si lo vas a hacer…

Finnick posó ambas manos en las mejillas sonrojadas de Annie. Era más bajita que él y en comparación diminuta pero no era el físico lo que veía en ella. Esa chica frente a él y que podía morir de un minuto a otro, era la única chica que lo conocía tal cual era y le había ofrecido su amistad y su cariño sin pedirle nada. Esa chica que ahora temblaba ante su cercanía tenía que ser definitivamente la razón por la que seguía vivo y todo lo que podía desear.

Los labios de Annie rozaron los suyos con ternura y él quiso comportarse de la misma manera con ella. Olvidarse para siempre de esos años oscuros en que tantos labios y manos habían hecho de él un juguete de sus pasiones y ser por primera vez el objeto del amor. Del amor que Annie siempre había sentido por él y del que él no podía creer que había tardado tanto tiempo en ver.

De regreso al observatorio de los mentores. Finnick se acercó compartimento del distrito Cuatro donde Mags tenía una discusión acalorada con otro de los mentores y miró a su alrededor intentando comprobar que nadie más escuchaba.

-¡No puedes proteger a tu tributo bajo el protocolo!

-¡Annie Cresta no merece morir!

-¡Ningún niño merece morir, Mags! ¡Y tú renunciaste al protocolo en el momento en que conseguiste ese tridente para Finnick!

-¡Elroy Mason estaba condenado a morir desde antes de ingresar a los juegos! ¿Por qué iba a sacrificar la vida de un joven prometedor como Finnick por otro más de esa familia condenada?

-Era el acuerdo, Mags,- dijo otra voz que no era ni Mags ni la del hombre que estaba discutiendo con ella en un principio.

-El protocolo se inventó para casos especiales,- agregó una cuarta,- y Annie Cresta no es un caso especial.

-¿Cuál protocolo?- quiso saber Finnick decidiéndose a entrar por fin en la habitación que para su sorpresa tenía a más mentores de los que se había imaginado.

-El protocolo que nos pide renunciar la vida de nuestros tributos para que uno de los suyos pueda sobrevivir,- respondió un hombre sentado desinteresadamente en una esquina mientras bebía de un vaso mediano que parecía contener algún licor ámbar.

Finnick miró al hombre sin poder emular una respuesta y después miró a Mags. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Por qué no le había hablado del protocolo antes?

-No lo vamos a hacer,- volvió a decir el mentor del distrito siete.

Finnick sabía que eso era mucho pedir. Ellos también eran mentores y tenían el mismo derecho a pedirle lo mismo a él. Además, de acuerdo a lo que había escuchado era probable que el joven del distrito siete que había muerto cuando él había sobrevivido había sido un refugiado del protocolo y Mags se había saltado las reglas para rescatarlo a él ¿No era así? Resignado dio un hondo suspiro y miró a Mags con severidad.

-Entonces no hay más que decir… jugaremos hasta que uno gane.

Las instrucciones del Mags y Finnick para Annie habían sido correr lejos de la cornucopia y de todo contacto con los demás jugadores y eso fue precisamente lo que había hecho el primer día. Siendo ella tan menudita no era complicado mantenerse lejos de su vista o de su alcance. Mientras Mags intentaba encontrar a un patrocinador para Annie, Finnick fue en busca de sus viejos patrocinadores.

-¡Finnick! ¡Mi niño!

-Necesito un favor, Grace.

-¿A quién quieres salvar? ¿A tu chico? Es un poco mayor para mí…

-Lo sé,- espetó Finnick con un tono molesto,- necesito salvar a la chica.

-Conseguirás más moscas con miel que con vinagre, mi niño. En el pedir está el dar…

-Lo siento… Grace, por favor. Debes mandarle un buen regalo a mi tributo, te prometo que…

-¿Y qué piensas mandarle exactamente?- Madame Nova no había envejecido ni un solo día desde la primera vez que la había visto,- mira a tu chica. No tiene habilidades ¿Le mando una espada? ¿Puede manejarla? ¿Un tridente? ¿Una bomba? ¿Cómo esperas que sobreviva ante las habilidades de los demás?

Finnick mordió su labio inferior. Grace tenía razón. Un poco derrotado ante la falla de ese plan caminó por los pasillos de los observadores de regreso al palco del distrito cuatro pero en el pasillo fue detenido por el mentor ebrio del distrito doce.

-Erick Jenkins.- le dijo al pasarle de lado.

-¿Qué?- le dijo girándose para ver su espalda mientras se alejaba.

-Es un fan tuyo y es parte de los creadores de los juegos.

Finnick fue detrás de él.

-¿Y cómo puede ayudarme?

El hombre tenía unos treinta y cinco años pero su abuso en las bebidas alcohólicas, se llevaba gran parte de su tiempo de vida. No así su personalidad petulante y sarcástica.

-¿Quién está enamorado de ella? ¿Tú o yo? ¡Resuélvelo por tu cuenta! Mira a tu chica y sus habilidades ¿Puede ella matar al resto con sus propias manos?

Finnick conocía la respuesta a esa pregunta ¿No se lo había aclarado minutos antes Madame Nova?

-Si la respuesta es no entonces debes pensar,- su aliento a Whisky era insoportable pero Finnick no se movió ni un centímetro,- ¿En qué situaciones puede sobrevivir mi chica que el resto no podría? Si esa pregunta tampoco tiene respuesta entonces, espero que hayan tenido una buena vida juntos…

Finnick se quedó de pie cavilando por unos instantes las últimas palabras del mentor del distrito doce. Y entonces casi de la nada su respuesta apareció.

Rápidamente se dirigió lejos de los observatorios y en uno de los baños contempló su reflejo intentando emular esa sonrisa victoriosa que había lucido antes de los juegos y el primer año después de aganarlos. Se echó agua en el rostro, se acomodó el cabello y desabotonó la parte superior de su camisa.

-Busco a Erick Jenkins,- le dijo a uno de los guardias que casi no lo reconoció con la nueva actitud que parecía irradiar.

Minutos después el mismo Erick Jenkins lo recibió en la entrada del salón de los organizadores. Finnick le regaló una sonrisa coqueta y le pidió hablar a solas por unos minutos. Una vez en los jardines lejos de la muchedumbre, Erick y Finnick intercambiaron un trato.

-¿Inundar la arena?

-Será un giro genial en los eventos ¿No le parece?

-Si la inundo morirán muy pronto.

-Bueno, espera un par de días.

-¡Eso le daría una enorme ventaja a los tributos de tu distrito!

-Pero eso le dará mucha ventaja a usted por mis favores.

No le había costado mucho trabajo reencontrarse con su viejo yo y conseguir con un solo guiño del ojo que ese hombre le bajara la luna y las estrellas. No lo estaba haciendo por ego propio o por obligación hacia su padre quien en lugar de agradecerle no hacía más que reprocharle. Lo estaba haciendo por Annie y cualquier cosa que hiciera por ella nunca sería suficiente.

Durante los tres días siguientes, Mags y Finnick se encargaron de mandar comida por medio de los antiguos amantes de Finnick a quienes ofreció volver a venderse. Si bien en un principio Mags estuvo preocupada por el bienestar de Finnick, éste le aseguró que mientras su corazón tuviera dueña, los demás podían hacer de su cuerpo lo que quisieran.

Ninguno de los dos pudo prever la decapitación del otro chico del distrito o el hecho de que Annie lo presenciara.

-Ve a un lugar seguro, nena, no pienses en eso…

La mirada de Annie se desconectó casi de inmediato. Finnick sonrió pues sabía que estaba en ese lugar seguro. Estaba en altamar nadando con él.

Y entonces la presa se había desbordado.

Mags y Finnick habían brincado de alegría abrazándose mutuamente. Tan pronto como eso había sucedido, miraron por las cámaras concentradas en Annie cómo nadaba hábilmente fuera del peligro. Su mirada seguía ensombrecida pero fuera lo que fuera, estaba viva.

-¿Un trago?

Finnick se sentó al lado del hombre que parecía habitar para siempre en ese banco frente a la barra del bar. Su nombre era Hamitch Abethany y se decía que de todos los vencedores de los Juegos del Hambre, él era quien más había insultado al Capitolio y por eso estaba condenado a una vida miserable.

-Yo siempre quiero un trago,- respondió el hombre arrastrando las palabras. Finnick le dio el suyo.- Vi que se rompió una presa. Interesante giro ¿Eh?

-Los organizadores pueden ser muy creativos,- declaró Finnick dejando asomar una sonrisa de complicidad con el hombre a su lado.- ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

Haymitch le dio un trago a su bebida y lo disfrutó antes de replicar.

-¿Qué más da cuál de los tributos salga de ahí con vida?- su tono irónico denotaba una amargura profunda en esa declaración,- todos estamos condenados tan pronto ponemos pie en la arena y estamos igualmente condenados cuando no vamos a los juegos. Jugadores, vencedores, habitantes de los distritos, habitantes del Capitolio… todos somos solo juguetes con quienes alguien más se divierte.

-Y si te daba igual ¿Por qué me ayudaste?

-Porque quien juega con nosotros no siempre espera que los juguetes se revelen, Odair. Porque un día tal vez muy lejano para que yo lo vea, podremos por fin ser lo que queramos y no lo que tenemos que ser o lo que somos porque no tenemos opción.

Finnick contempló el rostro del hombre que se había perdido en sus ideas y palabras como delirando sueños revolucionarios que encontraba disparatados.

-Tal vez un día necesitemos a una persona como tú,- siguió diciendo Haymitch,- ¿Y de qué nos servirá otro despojo de hombre que se quedó sin corazón porque la chica que amaba murió?

No fue sino hasta entonces que lo comprendió. ¿Era por eso que Haymitch bebía tanto? ¿Había perdido a un ser querido en los juegos del hambre? Finnick ni siquiera había nacido cuando él había ganado así que no lo sabía pero a juzgar por la manera en que había ignorado la prohibición de Edmund, el Mentor del distrito siete, de no ayudar a Mags o a él por haber roto el protocolo.

-Gracias

-No, Finnick, no me agradezcas a mí, debes agradecerle a Elroy.

Finnick asintió pues sabía perfectamente a lo que Haymitch se refería. Elroy Mason era la razón por la que él había sobrevivido los juegos del hambre. Sí, era verdad que el tridente le había dado los medios para asesinar al resto de los tributos en su camino, pero el joven Elroy quien había sido casi de su edad durante su participación en los Juegos le había perdonado la vida en la cornucopia y de paso había asesinado a uno de sus agresores. Luego, había sido asesinado por una profesional del distrito uno antes de que Finnick pudiera pagarle el favor.

-Estás vivo porque veintitrés niños murieron en tu lugar ¿No te da eso una deuda con los que vienen o los que vienen después de ellos?

Nunca lo había pensado así. Veintitrés personas más habían entrado a los juegos a su lado pero sólo él había sobrevivido. Veintitrés personas habían muerto por la vida de Annie también. Sus ojos oscultaron los de Haymitch y de pronto no le pareció que fuera un viejo desvariando por los efectos del alcohol.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer yo por ellos? Ya no hay manera de ayudarlos.

-El año que viene, Finnick,- le dijo terminándose lo que restaba de su vaso,- mientras tanto debes pensar en lo que pedirás a cambio de todos los favores que acabas de vender por tu amada Annie.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

Haymitch se puso de pie dando tumbos pero tomó la bebida que Finnick le había dado al acercarse a él.

-Piénsalo bien, Finnick ¿De verdad necesitas dinero a cambio de lo que harás por ellos? Pide algo más, algo que puedas usar para tu beneficio y que no puedas comprar por dinero. Ellos te quieren, te desean más que a nada. Hazlos pagar con una moneda mejor por lo que quieren.

A Finnick no se le ocurrió en ese momento absolutamente nada qué pedir a esas personas. Desde que los convenios se habían hecho, había pensado que solo se entregaría a ellos a cambio de los patrocinios y después podría volver a su vida normal. Pero entonces recordó que al venderse de esa manera por una chica, posiblemente alguien más se daría cuenta que sus sentimientos ya no estaban tan quebrados o acabados como lo habían estado los pasados dos años.

La nota en el escritorio de Snow leía.

"No necesito invitaciones, consentiré a tus patrocinadores por voluntad propia. Annie es intocable o se acaba el trato"

Le tomó un par de meses a Annie el decidirse regresar de ese lugar seguro al que había ido. La imagen de su compañero de los juegos era tan vívida cuando menos se lo esperaba que cualquier indicio que le recordara al chico era suficiente para arrastrarla de regreso a ese sitio. A ese abismo sin fondo que era el momento en que vio la cabeza de su compañero desprenderse de su cuerpo gracias a la espada de otro de los competidores y ella no había podido hacer nada por él. Solo se había quedado en su escondite intentando por todos los medios no hacer ningún ruido. Había bastado ese instante para que el mundo perfecto que Annie siempre había imaginado, ese en el que Finnick le regalaba una mirada o una sonrisa y le comprobaba que la vida era perfecta solo así, se derrumbara. Era por eso que se había escapado, había huido a ese mundo perfecto que Finnick le había descrito antes de entrar a los juegos.

-Annie…- le decía Finnick colocándole la soga con la que tejía una red,- concéntrate. El mundo real está aquí. En este momento y conmigo. No vuelvas a ese lugar, vuelve a mí.

Annie había sentido la soga entre sus manos y las manos de Finnick cerrándose en las suyas, por un instante pareció reconocer los ojos verdes destellantes de su amado y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa antes de empezar a hacer lo que él le pedía. No era la realidad que antes había conocido, no podía volver a ser la misma de antes. Pero su amor la estaba llamado, la necesitaba ¿Cómo podía decirle que no?

-Mi momento feliz es la primera vez que te besé,- le dijo Finnick casi creyendo que lo decía más bien para él que para ella,- tus labios son los que me recuerdan que a pesar de todo lo malo que hay ahí afuera. A pesar de lo podrida que es la gente… aún existe tú. No tienes que ser parte de eso si te daña, no quiero que sufras. Solo quédate conmigo… solo…

Las palabras de Finnick habían sido ahogadas con llanto. Por un instante, Annie escuchó el dolor en el alma de la persona a quien más había querido colocó la mano sobre la de él. Como dejándolo que la jalara de regreso. Finnick sintió el calor del tacto y giró el rostro sorprendido. Annie lo miraba por primera vez luego de varias semanas de no hacerlo. Estaban de vuelta contemplando el atardecer, juntos y como si nada hubiera ocurrido. Como si Annie nunca hubiera sido elegida en los juegos y solo existieran el uno para el otro.

-Podría besarte en éste momento,- dijo él honestamente como si no hubiera verdad más grande y más evidente.

-Pues hazlo ya si lo vas a hacer…

Y era ahí, en ese instante. Al volver a probar sus labios tiernos que no pedían más de él que su compañía incondicional los que le recordaban que podía enfrentar cualquier cosa que la vida le trajera. Esa niña que había nadado poco a poco hacia él era todo lo que valía la pena ser salvado en ese mundo.

**Entre más avanzo en la historia, me parece que los capítulos crecen más y más. De no haberlo editado, posiblemente habrían leído un capítulo de 15mil palabras (unas 30 páginas de Word) y eso me asusta ¿Tendré que escribir 50 páginas en el siguiente capítulo? Espero que no. Y no lo digo por flojera, lo digo porque éste fic si bien es solo un capricho por mi hambre de juegos del hambre, se suponía ser un proyecto muy sencillo que últimamente ha crecido tanto que temo convertirme en la historiadora de todo Panem (como dice Gaby) ¡Rayos! Si no me gustaran tanto los personajes ya habría abandonado. **

**Ojala me dejen un review pronto solo para saber que hay alguien ahí ¿Sí? Ahora que si me platican sus impresiones del capítulo podrán ayudarme a construir mejor la historia.**

**Gracias por leerme y nos leeremos pronto posiblemente en un capítulo de Johanna (¡Por fin!).**

**TLAL**


	5. El lobo del bosque

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a Lionsgate. Yo no lucro con ellos.**

**Advertencia: En serio, si ya llegaste a éste punto, creo que está de más advertirte del contenido fuerte de algunas escenas. Lees bajo tu propio riesgo.**

**CAPÍTULO CUATRO**

"**El lobo del bosque"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Se ve muy poco al fondo del bosque. Los habitantes del distrito siete siempre tenían una ruta normal a seguir tan pronto se ponía pie pasando el área del aserradero. Era bien sabido que pasadas las seis de la tarde, la temperatura bajaba y la niebla que nacía en el río que se formaba luego de la cascada cubría los caminos tanto como podía cubrir las malas intenciones. Johanna pasó saliva pesadamente cuando al mirar a su alrededor comprobó que se había perdido luego de media hora de caminar. En una situación como esas, solo podía guiarse por el sentido del oído, mientras escuchara la cascada a su derecha, ella seguía avanzando al oeste

"Pasando el primer pino, se oyen las pisadas

Pasando el segundo, un aullido escucharás"

La letra de esa canción que se había aprendido en sus primeros años de escuela llegó a sus oídos con la velocidad de un parpadeo. La niebla del río se intensificó conforme se adentró un poco más. Podía respirar el bosque y escuchar las hojas de los árboles mecerse en sus oídos. También podía sentirlo acechándola.

"Luego las pisadas estarán más cerquita

Y el aliento del lobo tu nuca entibiará"

Estaba ahí, definitivamente estaba ahí. Johanna sabía que más allá de la canción o el cuento del lobo, un peligro real acechaba en el bosque y que no era bueno para nadie, especialmente para una joven como ella el estar en ese lugar a esa hora o a ninguna otra.

"pasando el primer pino, se oyen las pisadas

Pasando el segundo, un aullido escucharás

Luego las pisadas estarán más cerquita

Y el aliento del lobo tu nuca entibiará"

Decían que la bestia del bosque tenía ahí casi veinte años. Que un día fue humano como los demás pero que fue exiliado por haber cometido crímenes aberrantes. Que su casa estaba cerca de la cascada y que por eso no era bueno ir solo ahí. Que los niños que eran abducidos por él nunca más eran vistos vivos o muertos. Que posiblemente los devoraba luego de asesinarlos.

La mano en su hombro se cerró fuertemente, el cuerpo de Johanna pronto voló por los aires y se impactó con el árbol más cercano. La silueta de su lobo se apresuraba. Solo que no era un lobo, era un hombre del tamaño de un oso ¿Cómo no habían hecho la analogía comparándolo mejor con un animal más grande? Ella intentó ponerse de pie pero las rodillas le temblaban, sus manos obstruyeron las de ese hombre pero fue inútil, era mucho más fuerte que ella. Sus manos fueron sostenidas a sus costados, presionadas sobre el mismo árbol con el que se había impactado instantes antes.

Un rostro se acercó al suyo, la respiración entrecortada delataba la excitación que le provocaba tenerla en su dominio. Johanna miró a los lados evitando el hedor de su aliento. Sus piernas se recogieron a la espera de una oportunidad pero parecía casi imposible que una chica que apenas pasaba el metro y medio pudiera dominar a una bestia de casi dos metros de alto.

-Hueles divino,- gruñó él restregando la nariz en el cuello de la chica.- ven, vamos a jugar un jueguito…

Johanna sintió deseos de gritar pero se contuvo. Seguía presa de él y gritar no le ayudaría de nada. Estaba demasiado dentro del bosque como para que alguien fuera en su ayuda. Además, las pocas personas que podían ir, habían jurado no entrar ¿No le había dicho su padre algo al respecto? "si no puedes salir por ti misma, es mejor que no salgas, Johanna". Hasta entonces no había considerado la posibilidad de nunca salir pero si iba a hacer algo, debía hacerlo ya.

Luego de tomar un hondo suspiro, cerró los ojos y soltó el cuerpo casi rendida a la voluntad de la bestia sobre ella. El desconcierto estaba ahí, por supuesto. La risa resonó en sus oídos pero todavía era demasiado pronto para hacer algo. La mano enorme se posó sobre su rostro y recorrió el camino muy lentamente sobre su cuello, sobre sus pechos, sobre su abdomen y finalmente… Johanna torció las piernas capturando la mano de su verdugo y encontró la salida pasando por el arco que las mismas hacían. Era tan grande que Johanna sabía que con solo agacharse era suficiente. Una vez libre de su poder, buscó en su espalda, metida en el fajo de su pantalón y escondida debajo de su camisa a cuadros estaba un hacha un poco más pequeña de lo normal. El filo de la navaja brilló con la luz del sol dorado que se colaba por las ramas.

-¿Querías jugar?- le dijo balanceándola de un lado a otro con gran destreza,- el único problema sería,- esquivó el primer manotazo de su atacante,- me gusta poner mis propias reglas, grandulón. Y tengo el presentimiento que no me iba a gustan cualquier juego que tuvieras.

Lo que la bestia tenía de grande y fuerte, Johanna lo tenía de hábil y veloz. Ninguno de los manotazos o intentos de sometimiento que el hombre tuvo, fue certero. Johanna jugó con él en un principio intentando cansarlo pero luego recordó lo que su padre había dicho. Jugar con la presa muchas veces puede tener resultados negativos y todo lo que ella quería era terminar con eso. Era mirar a los ojos del hombre que había destruido a su familia y entonces apagarlo. Su primer corte fue en una mano. Era la primera vez que la utilizaba en una persona pero de todas las personas que pudo haber cortado y de todas las personas que costaría en el futuro, esa bestia inmunda era de los que más lo merecían.

-Para ser un hombre tan grande, lloras como un niño,- le dijo con desdén moviéndose cautelosamente por si acaso deseaba arremeter.

Esquivando un golpe de desesperación, Johanna cortó la rodilla de su agresor mandándolo al suelo de inmediato. La sangre comenzó a correr más tórridamente de lo que se había imaginado ¿Era así como se vería cortar a un ser humano? Todo su entrenamiento casi desde que había tenido uso de razón era para llegar a ese día. O más bien, ese era el inicio del propósito de su entrenamiento. Esa era su prueba de fuego y la había comenzado bien. Sujetando su hacha ahora roja con ambas manos, miró los ojos negros y diminutos del hombre. La respiración de ambos era agitada y entonces él supo por la mirada de la mujer frente a él que no habría piedad.

-Lucy…- le dijo con una expresión como si estuviera viendo un fantasma.

Johanna dibujó una sonrisa. Estaba satisfecha de que el hombre hubiera comprendido el motivo por el que estaba ahí. Por el que había decidido jugar a la víctima hasta encontrarlo y por qué le había rebanado los dedos de una mano y la rodilla hasta dejarlo ahí. Y sobre todo porque ya había comprendido que moriría y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.

-Soy Lucy Mason,- le dijo lanzando el hacha en su dirección y trozando la muñeca, el resto de su mano aterrizó no muy lejos de ahí,- con el vestido desgarrado, las costillas rotas y la quijada dislocada…- la respiración de Johanna se aceleró, sentía como si estuviera en los mismos zapatos de la tía que no había conocido pero por quien su padre lloraba todos los días escupiendo con ira el nombre del capitolio,- soy Lucy Mason pariendo a tus bastardos y degollándose hasta morir desangrada en la plaza principal,- un nuevo corte inhabilitó la segunda rodilla haciéndolo exclamar grotescos gritos de dolor,- Soy Johanna Mason, tu propia hija perdiendo su dignidad contra un árbol,- el siguiente corte fue en un brazo, el chorro de sangre la salpicó haciéndola probar por un instante el sabor a metal,- soy la pequeña Cristine Mason que se perdió en éste bosque hace diez años… soy Charlotte Mason, quien no soportó lo que le hiciste y se cortó las muñecas en la tina de baño,- con cada nombre que decía, Johanna cortaba una parte más del hombre hasta que dejó de escuchar los gritos y no por eso dejó de cortar,-soy todas las Mason que alguna vez fueron tu juguete pero yo seré la última con quien juegas ¿Te gusta mi juego?

Lo que quedaba del cuerpo cayó inerte con el hacha de la chica encajada en el pecho. Había dejado de respirar y su cuerpo estaba cortado en tantos pedazos que volver a armarlo sería una tarea de días. Una vez inanimado, se había hecho más evidente su avanzada edad, posiblemente tenía unos sesenta años pero no por eso había sido más débil. Cuando Johanna extrajo su arma, se dio cuenta que no sentía pena por él. Eso le molestaba un poco pero al mismo tiempo no podía sentirse culpable al respecto. A pesar de no haber vivido las fechorías de ese hombre, gracias a su padre se había enterado de lo que había hecho. Sabía de la violación de su tía y su prima por quien llevaba ahora el nombre. Sabía que al hacer su padre el pacto con los regidores, habían prometido dejar a las mujeres en paz pero de pronto el violador había "desaparecido" en el bosque sin que nadie hiciera algo por aprehenderlo. Luego, con el paso del tiempo, algunas de las niñas del distrito habían desaparecido en la orilla del bosque y el mito del lobo había nacido. Johanna siempre había sabido quién era el lobo y cuando su hermano Elroy había muerto en los sesenta y cinco juegos del hambre, su padre le había encomendado la misión de ser la Mason que ganaría. Y como primera prueba le había dado matar al lobo con la misma estrategia que pensaba utilizar en los juegos: hacerse la débil y después arrematar con su destreza.

-Es hora de que pongas a trabajar esos favores, chico.

Finnick contempló al mentor del distrito doce. Era una de las pocas veces que no se veía tan borracho así que por primera vez debía estar hablando en serio.

-¿Te refieres a lo que me dijiste los pasados juegos?

-Sí, esos precisamente… ¿Cómo está Annie?

A Finnick no le gustaba hablar de Annie con nadie que no fuera Mags pero de alguna manera le parecía que el interés de Haymitch era genuino ¿No había sido él quien le había dado la forma de salvarla?

-La terapia le ha ayudado bastante… cuando estoy con ella, está casi todo el tiempo lúcida.

Haymitch había sonreído amargamente y le había dado una palmada en la espalda.

-Necesitamos que te vuelvas pareja oficial de Jenkins.- la expresión de Finnick no necesitó más respuesta,- mira, yo sé que es difícil pero de todas formas lo tienes que hacer. Solo que ésta vez necesitamos información.

-¿Información? ¿Qué clase de información? Y… ¿Quiénes son los que la necesitan? ¿Esto tiene que ver con el protocolo?

-Ven conmigo…

No era seguro hablar en cualquier lugar, pero durante la ceremonia de presentación de los tributos, el ajetreo era tal que parecía que esa pequeña reunión en el palco de Madame Nova no tomaba a nadie por sorpresa. Era posible que ella quisiera pedirle a alguno de ellos a uno de sus discípulos.

-¡Finnick, mi niño! ¡Qué grande que estás!

Era incómodo ser abrazado por ella. Ahora tenía a Annie y ella no era más que su pasado, pero últimamente había estado en tantas camas que le daba igual lo que ella hiciera. Finnick notó que a pesar de su impresión principal, no todos los mentores estaban en el palco, pero sí reconocía varios rostros familiares. Empezando por Mags quien lo saludó tan pronto entró.

-¿De qué se trata esto?- quiso saber tan pronto tomó asiento en una de las sillas de la segunda fila.

-Johanna Mason,- le dijo Haymitch quien había optado por sentarse a su lado luego de ir a por un vaso de whisky.

-¿Quién?

-Debes estar familiarizado con el apellido,- replicó Edmund, el mentor del distrito siente,- su hermano te perdonó la vida durante tus juegos… fue a su hermano a quien Mags le negó el protocolo.

-No voy a discutir eso,- refunfuñó la anciana.

-Pues ahora es tiempo de reivindicarse,- agregó el mentor del distrito dos a quien Finnick no conocía por nombre,- casi todos aquí de alguna u otra manera hemos contribuido a la muerte de algún Mason.

Finnick conocía la triste historia de los Mason. O por lo menos muy externamente. Sabía que uno de sus ancestros había ofendido al capitolio y desde entonces en el distrito siete, esa familia estaba condenada a que todos sus hijos varones fueran a los juegos y casi todas las mujeres les dieran más hijos como carne de cañón. Y hasta sus juegos había sido indiferente de no ser porque lo que decía Edmund era verdad, Elroy Mason le había perdonado la vida y había muerto antes de poder regresarle el favor.

-¿Entonces vamos a aplicar el protocolo para salvar a Johanna Mason?-inquirió Finnick.

Él y Mags habían puesto mucho esfuerzo en entrenar a los chicos que ahora competían por el distrito cuatro. Era la primera vez que decidía unirse a la labor que Mags llevaba años perpetuando ¿Cómo podía simplemente abandonarlos por una chica de otro distrito cuyo apellido estaba marcado por el odio del capitolio?

-No es solo por el protocolo,- le dijo Haymitch,- Johanna Mason puede ser la vencedora que necesitamos.

-¿La vencedora que necesitamos? ¿Para qué?

-Para la revolución.

Finnick no pudo replicar las últimas palabras de Haymitch. Justo cuando las había dicho, Johanna había entrado en su carroza. Una joven demasiado diminuta, de grandes ojos castaños y apariencia angelical ¿Cómo podía ser ella la protegida del protocolo? ¿Cómo podía ser ella lo que se necesitaba para la revolución? Y lo que era aún peor ¿Era posible una revolución?

Johanna observó el suelo de su habitación por horas sentada en la orilla de la cama. Sus piernas se cerraban tensamente atrapando sus manos. Había sido un largo camino. Luego de la muerte de su hermano seis años atrás su padre le había hecho saber que ahora toda la responsabilidad de rescatar el apellido Mason estaba en sus manos y repasó de nuevo el plan. El mismo plan que había empezado desde su primer día en el Capitolio: fingir debilidad y sorprender en el momento adecuado. Hasta entonces no había hecho más que comportarse como una persona tímida en todo el sentido de la palabra. Su estatura más bien menudita, sello de las mujeres Mason, había ayudado con la tarea así como esos enormes ojos castaños que parecían suplicar piedad. Su padre una vez le había dicho que se parecían a los de su tía Lucy y su prima Johanna. Que ella le recordaba mucho a ellas y que sabía que esa era una señal.

Pensó entonces por primera y última vez en Adriano Perno, quien fuera el mejor amigo de su hermano hasta antes de su muerte y quien la había ayudado a superar esa pérdida además de ser su segundo más duro entrenador después de su padre y Edmund. Adriano le había dicho una vez que apoyaba el plan de su padre pero no por los mismos motivos. Sentados en la rama de un árbol, viendo la luz de la luna llena bañar el follaje de los árboles del bosque, le había dicho que el plan era perfecto porque una vez sobreviviendo los juegos, ella podría quedarse con él para siempre. Hasta entonces, para Johanna, su único motivo en la vida había sido cumplir las expectativas de su padre: limpiar el nombre de su familia, ponerlo en alto para hacerle pagar al Capitolio todas las humillaciones ¿Y por qué no? Desquitar todo el odio y el rencor que habían hecho de su padre, un hombre bueno en esencia, un ser obsesionado con venganza y la mirada nublada por los negros recuerdos.

Hasta entonces, Johanna no se había puesto a pensar en ello. No se había dado el tiempo de hacerlo pues no creía que pensar en esas cosas tuviera caso. Adriano Perno había crecido con ella y odiaba tanto al capitolio como ella pues había querido a Elroy como a un hermano. Además, ella tampoco se había puesto jamás a pensar en lo que sentía por él o por nadie que conociera. Su única prioridad siempre había sido llegar a los juegos y ganarlos ¿Entonces qué hacía en ese momento divagando sobre esos ojos grises a la luz de la luna sobre los de ella?

"Maldito Adriano" pensó "Si pierdo la concentración y muero, será tu culpa"

Desde el primer día en los juegos, todo fue como planeado. Gracias al protocolo, varios de los jugadores de los distritos que respetaban el trato, tenían instrucciones de ignorar a Johanna bajo la excusa de ser ella demasiado débil para darle importancia. Cuando solo quedaban profesionales en la arena, Johanna activó el mismo instinto de ataque que había activado la noche que había asesinado a la bestia del bosque. La caperucita que había pretendido ser los pasados días, de pronto se había convertido en el leñador del cuento. Para su sorpresa, activar el modo asesino fue mucho más fácil que haber fingido por tanto tiempo el ser una niña débil probablemente porque para ella, mostrar sus debilidades nunca había sido algo natural. Al contrario, la primera lección de pelea que su padre le había enseñado era nunca sentirse inferior o mostrar sus puntos débiles a sus rivales. Para Johanna, todos salvo sus familiares eran sus rivales y con el tiempo le había resultado mucho más fácil estar a la defensiva con cualquier persona fuera de su círculo de seres queridos.

El baño de sangre que le siguió al cambio de personalidad de Johanna fue espeluznante incluso para los televidentes acostumbrados a este tipo de shows. Johanna empuñando el hacha como si fuera una máquina asesina quien en lugar de ocultarse como había hecho los primeros días, ahora se había vuelto persecutor de sus rivales. Las luchas duraban poco, por lo general ella era más rápida, menos compasiva y más efectiva. Johanna por fin mostraba el arma letal que se suponía sería desde antes de nacer. Ni siquiera los trucos en la arena para asesinarla antes de cumplir, habían funcionado. Con cada yugular que cortaba, con cada miembro que amputaba, Johanna no podía más que pensar en sus ancestros masacrados por las mismas personas que realizaban los juegos. Odiaba a los juegos tanto como odiaba al gobierno de Panem. Los odiaba no solo por destruir a la familia de la que venía sino por poner en peligro la familia que quería formar. La familia que solo hasta que el último rival yació desangrado en el suelo, debajo de sus pies, pudo empezar a visualizar.

El desagrado del presidente Snow por la victoria de Johanna había sido evidente desde el primer día. La sonrisa victoriosa que ella había dibujado frente a él cuando le había colocado la corona, solo había ocasionado una advertencia visual de la cual ella equívocamente se creyó libre de repercusiones.

A diferencia de Finnick Odair, las propuestas indecorosas no esperaron a que la gira empezara siquiera. Parada en el andén de su distrito, mientras saludaba felizmente a la multitud de su distrito que no sabía que hacer un Mason vencedor, una de sus asistentes le deslizó una nota en el bolsillo de su abrigo. En un principio creyó que era una nota de despedida o de cariño, aunque pensándolo bien tampoco tenía sentido ya que ella no había hecho ningún tipo de amistad con ellas. Pero no hubo mucho tiempo de pensar en eso pues los ojos grises de Adriano Perno ya la devoraban desde la multitud y una fuerza invisible como la de un imán hizo que sus pies caminaran en su dirección antes que la de nadie más. No había vuelto a pensar en él hasta entonces. Nunca lo había extrañado tanto hasta entonces.

-Bienvenida,- le dijo levantándola con sus fuertes brazos y plantándole un tierno beso.

Johanna sonrió. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz. Es más, nunca antes se había sentido feliz y era tal vez por eso que se sentía de manera tan intensa en su pecho. Era una sensación extraña y confusa, nunca había considerado que ese tipo de cosas le fueran permitidas ¿Era acaso real? Aún con los pies en el aire al ser cargada por él, se sostuvo de su cuello para mirar a su alrededor en busca del hombre por quien había perpetuado esa lucha.

No estaba en la multitud.

Su padre había esperado a que ella misma volviera a casa. No se suponía que fuera a esa casa sino a la mansión en la villa de los vencedores, pero Johanna conocía perfectamente a su padre como para saber que no habría ido ahí por voluntad propia. En lugar de eso estaba sentado en un viejo tronco al fondo de su casa. Ese era su lugar preferido, ahí era donde a veces se sentaba a contarle historias o a hablarle del Capitolio y de su misión en la vida.

Aún era mediodía así que podía verlo con claridad. En la mano tenía un pedazo de madera y en la otra una navaja con la cual hacía cortes moldeando algo que a simple vista no podía percibir.

Johanna se quedó en silencio frente a él. No sabía qué decirle, tampoco estaba segura de lo que quería hacer. Toda su vida, todo lo que había sido para ese hombre era una extensión de su voluntad, la última persona sobre ésta tierra para vengarse por todas las faltas del pasado. Pero ahora que lo había hecho… ¿Ahora qué?

-Tu prima Johanna tiró éste árbol,- le dijo mirando el trabajo que realizaba mientras hablaba. Isaac Mason era un anciano, sin lugar a dudas. Y ahora más que nunca era obvio el paso de los años sobre su piel,- lo tiró con la misma hacha con la cual yo pensaba asesinar a la misma familia que tú acabas de salvar.

-Lo hice porque me entrenaste para hacerlo…- empezó a decir ella pero su padre negó con la cabeza.

-No puedo tomar parte de tu victoria…

-¡Claro que sí!- exclamó ella de rodillas frente a él sujetándole ambas muñecas, la mirada del hombre seguía renuente a fijarse en ella,- he ganado por ti, para complacerte, para darte paz…

-¿Y por qué no me siento en paz?

Las lágrimas en los ojos de su padre se deslizaron sobre sus mejillas ocultándose en su barba grisácea. La oscuridad en sus ojos seguía ahí, Johanna aún la notaba. A pesar de haber hecho todo lo que él quería, no había conseguido cambiar nada. Por lo menos no ese desgastado corazón.

-Mira lo que he hecho de ti,- había más dolor en sus palabras que en sus ojos,- me preocupé por hacerte un arma letal. En alguien que ganaría los juegos sin importar cualquier desventaja física que tuvieras. Te entrené para fingir y tomar ventaja de ello… creía que al nombrarte Johanna al igual que a tu prima, podría empezar desde cero lo que me había faltado con ella para cumplir su última voluntad y tú serías la misma persona que cortó éste árbol hace veinte años pero… Johanna…- le dijo acariciando su mejilla,- ¿Tienes algún remordimiento por los niños que murieron en los juegos?

Johanna sintió el tacto de su padre como las pocas veces que lo había hecho. Luego buscó dentro de sí esos sentimientos de los que su padre hablaba pero difícilmente recordaba algo de lo que había pasado en la arena. Había sido como estar ahí pero al mismo tiempo estar mucho más lejos.

-Yo… gané. Papá, gané.

No había nada más que pudiera decirle. Nada más que quisiera decirle. Isaac Mason observó con dolor la confusión en la mirada de su hija ¿No era eso lo que siempre le había dicho una y otra vez hasta el cansancio? "Johanna, debes ganar".

-Johanna no nos sirve,- había una pesadez en la voz de Chaff al decir la frase que se había vuelto contagiosa en la habitación.- es demasiado… fría. La gente no se identifica con ella.

-¿Quién lo dice?- Inquirió Edmund con molestia.

-Los publicistas, la gente en las calles de los demás distritos… todo mundo.

Finnick escuchó la conversación en silencio. No estaba seguro de la opinión que debía expresar. Él era el experto en publicidad, así que estaba de acuerdo con Chaff. Johanna había sido como una máquina tras empuñar el mango del hacha, como si no fuera humana. Por un momento le había parecido que ella no había visto que quienes caían muertos frente a ella no eran más que jóvenes como ella. No tenía nada que ver con la soberbia que él mismo había manifestado años atrás. Había sido como si Johanna no tuviera conciencia alguna y eso hacía que la gente no se identificara con ella y que a pesar de ser una Mason y que todos tuviera una ligera idea de la mala suerte de esa familia, no pudieran simpatizar mucho. Por otro lado, las palabras de Johanna en la entrevista con Caesar Flickerman habían sido contundentes en los recuerdos del joven "Quiero ganar por mi padre y por mi familia". Ahora que se había dado cuenta que ella solo había fingido debilidad, parecía cada vez más claro ¿Sería posible que Johanna hubiera tenido en mente la victoria antes de contar con el apoyo del protocolo? Algo le decía que la joven habría ganado con o sin él. Y entonces solo le quedaba la pregunta ¿De qué manera había entrenado a una chica de dieciséis años para ser una máquina asesina? Johanna era de la misma edad que Annie y no podía concebir que alguien tan parecida fuera tan opuesta.

-Tal vez todavía podemos rescatar a Johanna para la causa,- dijo Finnick por fin.- todavía tenemos la gira para ponerla en gracia de la gente. Puedo asesorarla para agradar…

-Pues suerte con eso…- suspiró Chaff de manera incrédula,- porque entre la niña tímida que entró a la arena y la niña huraña que salió… no se puede formar una sola.

-Hasta la roca más áspera se puede pulir.

La sonrisa en el rostro del joven del distrito cuatro había dado un poco de confianza al consejo que esa noche se reunía. Era difícil aceptar que Johanna también sería una pérdida de vidas y del protocolo. Si no podían reparar su imagen en los siguientes días, ya no les quedaba mucho de donde elegir.

La noche de su llegada al distrito siete, Johanna se había acostado sin poder conciliar el sueño. La imagen de su padre llorando porque ella no tenía remordimientos, todavía seguía vívida en su cabeza. No sabía qué pensar, no sabía qué creer ¿En verdad era una persona sin sentimientos? Y si era así… ¿Entonces qué era aquello que había sentido por Adriano esa mañana? Pensar en Adriano la hacía sonreír y ahora pensar en su padre la ponía triste. Por supuesto que no era un robot. Era solo que había crecido viendo la muerte como un mal necesario que le parecía algo natural. Activó sus recuerdos y la imagen del hombre del bosque, sus restos bañados de sangre en un cúmulo que difícilmente era un cuerpo humano… la hacían emular satisfacción ¿No había sentido su padre la misma satisfacción al respirar aliviado cuando la vio salir del bosque? ¿No había ella cumplido sus deseos? Adriano, por otro lado, la había apresurado a tomar una ducha, casi repelido por la sangre que ella había visto como la cosa más natural.

Sin saber por qué, se había puesto de pie y descalza a mitad de la noche, se había encaminado a la orilla del bosque. Pensó en esa leyenda del lobo que continuaría por generaciones a pesar de que la amenaza ya no estaba ahí. Y entonces pensó en sus ancestros tiranizados por el gobierno. En la mirada del presidente Snow al colocarle la corona. En la sonrisa de Adriano prometiéndole un futuro que nunca antes se había arriesgado a soñar. El frío en la planta de sus pies comenzaba a escalarle por las pantorrillas y el dolor le recordó que seguía viva. Metió las manos en el bolsillo de su abrigo mientras caminaba sobre sus pasos de regreso a la vieja cabaña de su padre y hasta entonces recordó la pequeña nota que una de sus asistentes le había dado.

El claro de luna hizo resplandecer el papel en un blanco perlado y leyó rápidamente la nota breve escita en letra impresa.

"Tu corona no cambia nada, tu cuerpo sigue siendo del capitolio con o sin ella"

A medio camino entre la cabaña y el cerco de árboles que rodeaba el distrito siete, Johanna giró la mirada. El aire entre los troncos silbó de una manera extraña. Casi como el aullido del lobo. Sintió su cuerpo estremecerse al recordar esa canción de su infancia.

"pasando el primer pino, se oyen las pisadas

Pasando el segundo, un aullido escucharás

Luego las pisadas estarán más cerquita

Y el aliento del lobo tu nuca entibiará"

Había estado equivocada y hasta entonces no lo había visto. Aún no mataba al lobo verdadero, ese seguía ahí, asechándola en el bosque. Pero había algo que ese lobo no sabía.

Ella no era una simple caperucita.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-Finnick Odair, campeón del distrito cuatro ¿Acaso no me conoces?

-Sí… mi hermano te salvó la vida antes de morir ¿Qué haces en el distrito siete?

-He venido a asesorarte.

-¿Asesorarme? ¿En qué? Ya tengo a mi asesor de imagen y a mis asistentes…

-Necesitas una mejor personalidad.

La sonrisa de Finnick resaltaba se exagerado atractivo físico. Por alguna extraña razón esto le molestaba a Johanna y por lo tanto la puso a la defensiva.

-¿Qué tiene de malo mi personalidad? Y en dado caso… ¿Qué sabes tú de ella?

Finnick soltó una carcajada y tomó asiento en el asiento frente al de Johanna. Se podía ver por la ventana los árboles frondosos del distrito siete alejarse con el movimiento del tren.

-Johanna, no he venido a atacarte. He venido como amigo.

-Quien no es mi amigo es mi enemigo… y no recuerdo haberme hecho tu amiga en ningún momento. Y menos tú… tú que ganaste haciendo trampa ¡Mi hermano debió haber ganado esos juegos!

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero no fue así. Por eso… ¿Por qué no dejamos de lado esas cosas del pasado que no podemos cambiar y hablamos del presente y tu futuro?

Johanna entrecerró los ojos viendo al joven delante de ella de manera sospechosa. No confiaba en él. Seguro lo había mandado el Capitolio para mantenerla bajo régimen ¿O tal vez para cumplir la amenaza de Snow de hacer uso de su cuerpo? ¿No era Finnick después de todo un "acompañante" de las personas más influyentes del Capitolio? Los ojos de Johanna se abrieron de golpe al comprender esto. Sus manos se deslizaron sobre la mesa en busca de un cubierto que seguramente le serviría de arma si tuviera que usarla.

-No veo la necesidad de ser tan hostil. Después de todo, solo estamos conversando.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Johanna… es precisamente esa actitud la que necesitas cambiar.

Johanna miró a su alrededor, ninguno de los miembros de su equipo estaba presente todavía. Intentó no parecer nerviosa, al menos en eso era experta. En fingir antes de un ataque.

-Habla…

-Necesitamos limpiar tu imagen.

-No entiendo de qué hablas… ¿Quiénes necesitan limpiar mi imagen?

-Johanna, tu padre te preparó para algo mucho más grande que solo ganar los juegos del hambre.- la expresión en el rostro de ella le dio la pauta para continuar,- esto no se termina una vez que eres vencedor. De hecho… a veces empeora.

Johanna pensó en la nota y después lo relacionó con el chico frente a ella. Con todas esas parejas en el Capitolio ¿Acaso él…?

-Eso me dijo el presidente Snow en una nota… bueno, no la firmó él pero estoy segura que él la mandó ¿Le pertenezco al gobierno de Panem?

Finnick asintió con pesadez.

-Creo que tu victoria ha ofendido a Snow y al gobierno en general. No se suponía que una Mason ganara los juegos del hambre pero aquí estás. En general no les gusta que nadie que no sea de los distritos uno o dos gane los juegos pero deben cambiar el formato del concurso año con año.

-Y si ofendí al capitolio… ¿Eso qué tiene que ver con mi imagen?

Finnick le habló entonces a Johanna del protocolo y de lo útil que una persona como ella era para una causa más noble. No le garantizó su libertad de las imposiciones del gobierno, pero le explicó que si se unían de manera oportuna, era posible que la situación cambiara. Y si lograban eso, tal vez entonces ella sería libre de verdad.

Hasta ese momento, Johanna nunca había deseado la libertad tanto. En sus días en el distrito siete, Adriano le había hablado de casarse después de la gira. Y perdida en esos ojos grises se aferró a ese destello de humanidad que había rodeado su infancia. Había sido él con su amistad quien le había dado el pequeño vínculo que tenía con la sociedad y esa poca fe que le quedaba en la humanidad. Adriano no era la familia por la que había luchado y de todas formas lo quería a su lado. Era difícil de describir, necesitar a alguien tanto.

Durante los días siguientes de la gira, Finnick le había aconsejado una nueva personalidad. Una manera de comportarse para ablandar las tendencias. Pero para Johanna eso había sido mucho más complicado que participar en los juegos. Eso de ser encantadora no era lo suyo y de pronto eran tantas expresiones que Finnick le había enseñado, que normalmente las confundía y terminaba por colocarlas fuera de contexto y metía la pata aún más.

-Si es tan sencillo ¿Por qué no te usaron a ti para la causa?- había dicho Johanna renegando al dejarse caer en el sillón del vagón comedor y lanzando los zapatos lejos de sus pies descuidadamente.

-Yo tengo el encanto y la apariencia… pero no tengo la historia trágica detrás de mí. Por lo menos no una que la gente pueda relacionar con su vida. Nadie nunca creería que una persona atractiva sufre.

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco. A veces Finnick era la persona más odiosa cuando se ponía a hablar de su belleza.

-¿Y cuál es mi historia?

-Eres una chica condenada por un apellido… eres la única de los tuyos con la fuerza para sobrevivir.

-Bien, tengo la historia,- bufó ella,- pero no tengo el encanto o la belleza ¿No hay nadie más que tome mi lugar?

Finnick negó con la cabeza. Luego se puso de pie y sujetó su barbilla para dirigir el rostro de la chica al suyo.

-Solo necesitamos trabajar en tu carisma…

La primera invitación había llegado antes de llegar al Capitolio. Luego de la presentación en el distrito ocho, un ramo de rosas había aparecido en la mesa del vagón del comedor. La única nota leía.

"Te estaré esperando en la capital,

Marvin Jameston"

Había pasado mucho tiempo, pero cada vez que Finnick Odair escuchaba o leía ese nombre, el dolor que aquella vez lo había hecho desmayar volvía y se sentía casi tan real como la primera vez. Hacía mucho tiempo que no tenía compañeros que lo obligaran a hacer eso, de hecho, si acaso hoy en día aceptaba acompañar a funcionarios masculinos, siempre procurara que fueran como Jenkins, del tipo que dejaban que él fuera toda la acción en lugar de obedecer antojos extraños.

Johanna había contemplado los ojos de Finnick luego de leer la nota. Para ella era obvio que algo andaba mal y la pregunta estaba ahí en el aire antes de ser lanzada.

-Lo conozco…- le dijo con la voz a medio quebrar, luego carraspeó para componerla,- pero podemos… podemos buscarte un nuevo acompañante antes de que lo aceptes a él.

-¿Que lo acepe a él? Finnifck ¿Qué se supone que yo…?

La respuesta estaba ahí, dibujada en los ojos del joven hombre frente a ella. Desde antes había sospechado que los compañeros de Finnick no eran precisamente elegidos por él y hasta entonces jamás había creído que él hiciera cosas fuera de su voluntad. Después de todo ¿Quién podía obligar a un hombre como él a hacer algo que no quisiera?

Johanna se llevó las manos a la boca sin contener la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa si me niego?

Finnick negó pesadamente con la cabeza.

-Nada bueno ocurrirá si lo haces.

-¡Prefiero morir!

-Pero eso solo lo haría mucho más fácil para ti ¿No lo crees?

Johanna apretó la mano arrugando el papel con la nota. Por supuesto que no la matarían a ella. Harían lo que siempre habían hecho con su familia. La torturarían con alguno de sus familiares. Tal vez con su padre. Seguro que con su padre.

-Y este señor Jameston… ¿Tan malo es?

Finnick tensó las quijadas y colocó la mano en el hombro de la chica. Era mucho más bajita que él, casi de la misma estatura que Annie y casi de la misma complexión salvo que Johanna tenía un cuerpo tonificado y visiblemente más fuerte de tanto entrenar con las hachas. Sus enormes ojos cafés lo miraban suplicantes totalmente descubiertos pues su larga cabellera castaña estaba aún arreglada por el evento al que antes había asistido.

-Ya te lo dije… buscaremos otro patrocinador.

-¿Qué te hizo?

Finnick negó con la cabeza antes de retirarse a su habitación en silencio.

Conforme el tren se acercaba a la capital, el nerviosismo de Finnick iba en aumento. Había repasado mentalmente a todos aquellos con quienes había compartido cama en busca de otro que fuera tan indiferente como Jameston acerca del género de su compañero de juegos, pero ninguno parecía ser lo suficientemente cuidadoso como Madame Nova lo había sido con él. Sentía pena por ella, tener su primera experiencia con alguien como él.

-¿Y quién te dijo que esa sería mi primera experiencia?- le había susurrado Johanna cuando le había expresado su preocupación cuando estaban a solas.

No le había dado muchos detalles, pero esa sonrisa satisfecha había revelado mucho más de lo que había dicho. Además de esa personalidad imposible, esa picardía con la que hablaba de temas que parecían tabú era única en ella.

Posiblemente esos habían sido los atributos que habían atraído a Adriano. Su fortaleza de espíritu, su poca vergüenza ante las cosas naturales e incluso tal vez esa forma imposible de ser porque iba muy bien con la de Adriano. Él también era un travieso, su piel tostada y sus ojos claros eran un atractivo obvio para las jóvenes del distrito siete. Además su complexión fortachona, como la mayoría de los hombres del distrito debido a su arduo trabajo talando árboles. Adriano siempre había sido codiciado por todas, pero de toda la vida no había hecho más que estar con Johanna. Al principio para cuidar a la hermana de su mejor amigo, como le había prometido al ser seleccionado en los juegos del hambre. Y después, cuando se dio cuenta que esa chica era el único tipo de mujer que podía batearlo cuando quisiera y todos modos tenerlo detrás de ella. Y entonces, luego de haber ganado los juegos del hambre, solo un poco de tiempo había sido necesario para terminar de convencerse de lo que ella significaba para él.

Al día siguiente de su primer beso en la plataforma, Johanna le había hecho la pregunta que no la había dejado dormir la noche anterior. Ambos estaban quitando los plásticos de los muebles nuevos en su casa de la villa de los vencedores.

-¿Crees que soy una persona de sangre fría?

Adriano había continuado con su labor en silencio por unos momentos más antes de contestar.

-Creo que eres una persona que ha tenido que desarrollar ciertos atributos para salir adelante. Y eso es normal dadas tus circunstancias.

-¿Mis circunstancias?

Adriano era la única persona, además de sus familiares, con quien sus reacciones eran moderadas.

-No quiero poner como excusa la situación de tu familia, pero la verdad es que sí lo es… tu padre hizo lo mejor que pudo con lo que tenía. Sé que no está feliz, pude ver su corazón romperse al verte en acción pero yo… en el fondo estaba feliz que gracias a eso estás de vuelta. Johanna… yo sé que no harías eso con cualquier persona que se te ponga en frente y me parece que tu padre exige demasiado de ti al pedirte inocencia ante esa situación. Ningún vencedor de los juegos es inocente, Johanna. Y esa… "sangre fría" es tu arma más letal y me da gusto que la hayas usado.

Johanna había dejado de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para besarlo con la misma pasión con la que lo había besado en el andén. No solo era un pícaro, Adriano también era muy bueno con las palabras. Y fuera o no que la estuviera seduciendo, a Johanna le había caído de maravilla su discurso pues la había hecho sentir mejor en ese momento que peor se había sentido. Después de todo ¿No había sido esa su principal función a lo largo de su vida?

Un par de días después, él había hecho la insinuación de casarse luego de la gira y desde entonces los besos habían sido más frecuentes. Tal vez era que nunca antes los hubiera experimentado o era quizá que él era muy bueno en ello pero muchas veces, cuando no lo tenía cerca, lo extrañaba. Y entonces esa noche, Johanna se había despertado con la sensación del último beso que le había dado. Con esa necesidad que se había vuelto insoportable entre más intentaba reprimirla. Y sus pies la habían llevado fuera de la casa.

Con el rocío humedeciendo las plantas de sus pies, se encontró muy pronto frente a la casa de los Perno. Rodeó la fachada de la misma y en una de las ventanas del costado, tocó gentilmente un par de veces. Y casi en cuanto lo hizo reaccionó de lo estúpida que debía verse ahí en medio de la noche, descalza y tocando la ventana de su novio. No porque le diera vergüenza, sino que hasta entonces no había considerado que posiblemente le molestaría que ella lo despertara tan de repente solo porque quería un beso.

Pero entonces la ventana se había abierto y el rostro de un Adriano somnoliento de asomaba del otro lado. Y entonces Johanna se había puesto de puntillas, robándole un beso antes de darse la vuelta en dirección a su casa de nuevo.

Los pasos de Adriano se unieron a los de ella escasos metros más adelante. Caminó a su lado en silencio en un estado de sopor hasta que hubieron llegado a la entrada de la mansión. Luego se había inclinado para besarla brevemente y retirarse pero la mano de Johanna se había cerrado en su muñeca.

-¿Qué?- había susurrado él apenas despertando.

-Vamos.

La duda había durado una fracción de segundo, pronto ambos entraban a la mansión intentando hacer el menor ruido posible. La habitación del padre de Johanna estaba en el primer piso, así que pasando las escaleras, tenían la planta superior para ellos solos.

Incluso ahora, a escasos minutos de llegar al Capitolio, Johanna podía recordar los besos interminables de esa noche. Las ardientes caricias recorriendo su piel y las palabras de Adriano en su oído cuando por fin se habían unido. Y entonces los siguientes días, o bien él la dejaba entrar a su habitación, o bien él lanzaba piedritas a su ventana para que ella bajara a abrirle.

-Deja que yo hable con él,- le decía Finnick frente al elevador acomodándose la corbata, Johanna llevaba un amplio vestido rosa pálido de seda sin magas ni cuello. Su cabello había sido ensortijado en su nuca y le caía en un hombro de manera dulce.

Johanna no había dicho nada. Durante las pasadas semanas había llegado a conocer a Finnick lo suficiente como para saber que no era el tipo de personas que aceptaran las negativas tan fácilmente. Así que no tenía caso emitir opiniones.

La fiesta del Capitolio había sido de las más ostentosas. Un baile como el que solo veía en la televisión. Con las personas utilizando ropa de lo más elegante y haciendo uso de esos modales que gracias a Finnick ella por lo menos dominaba de manera básica.

-Marvin Jameston,- le dijo besando su mano.

Finnick había tenido que alejarse de ella tan pronto lo había visto venir pues se suponía que él no viajaba con Johanna. Además, si creían que había una amistad entre ellos dos, podía levantar sospechas innecesarias. Y justo su salvador había sido Jenkins, quien lo llamó a su lado tan pronto lo detectó en la multitud.

-Recibí sus flores,- le dijo amablemente, haciendo una de las reverencias que Finnick le había enseñado,- estaban hermosas.

-¿Y has inspirado el color de tu vestido en mis flores?- le había dicho acariciando el escote de manera sugestiva.

Johanna había mirado a su alrededor y Finnick parecía ocupado con el señor Jenkins posiblemente consiguiendo a un nuevo patrocinador para ella.

-Tienes que ver las flores del jardín…

Johanna no pudo negarse, la mano del señor Jameston ya se había apoderado de su muñeca y la encaminaba a una de las puertas que se adentraban en la casa. Quiso decir algo, pero el hombre aceleró el paso y entonces ella tuvo que luchar por no tropezarse con el faldón del vestido. Los zapatos habían comenzado a apretarle pero sospechaba que no había nada que pudiera decir que la sacara del aprieto ¿Vendría Finnick a su rescate si la escuchaba gritar?

Una de las puertas del pasillo s abrió de súbito, un sirviente señaló el camino y la hizo entrar por delante cerrando la puerta detrás de sí. Le pareció escuchar un pasador, como alguien hubiera puesto llave. Johanna tragó saliva.

-tengo debilidad por las siluetas de apariencia pueril…- le dijo acariciando su hombro desnudo,- tu cuerpo aún no se desarrolla del todo…

Era un hombre más bien gordo, de cabello ralo y ojos oscuros. Comenzó a desabotonarse la camisa introduciendo una mano en el escote de Johanna. Ella emitió un grito ahogado pero él se apresuró a cubrir sus labios.

-Que te resistas solo me excita más…

Ella podía jurar que él babeaba al decir esas palabras. Johanna tembló al sentir su miembro caliente presionarse contra sus caderas.

-Marvin…- dijo ella ocultando su miedo y asco,- ¿Quieres jugar un juego?

No sabía por qué había dicho esas palabras. Sabía dónde las había escuchado pero no estaba segura de lo que iba a hacer si él decía que sí.

-Por supuesto,- le dijo girándola de golpe y bajando el cierre del vestido que cayó a sus pies casi de inmediato.

Ahora estaba desnuda. Y el cuerpo de ese hombre se restregaba contra el suyo. Una mano pellizcó sus pezones y ella emitió un grito agudo. De un empujón la condujo a la cama, sobre la cual quedó inclinada con las rodillas en el piso. Un golpe en las sentaderas la hizo emitir un segundo grito. El señor Jameston entonces le dio un segundo empujón y quedó recostada sobre su abdomen. Lo escuchó alejarse un poco. Y cuando volvió un golpe seco en sus glúteos le arrancó otro grito. Johanna sabía que no había usado la mano esa vez. El dolor le cosquilleaba como si estuviera entumida pero gradualmente se volvía insoportable. Un segundo golpe la hizo perder el control.

Tal vez era la manera en la que había sido criada. O era simplemente porque Marvin Jameston parecía ser del peor tipo de persona. Justo como el lobo del bosque, Marvin despertaba en ella asco y resentimiento ¿Le había hecho lo mismo a Finnick? Sintió simpatía por su engreído amigo. Y entonces su reacción había sido más veloz que la de su captor.

Johanna había logrado girarse poniéndose de frente a él antes de que un tercer impacto fuera emitido. Con ambas manos había detenido al agresor mientras que sus pies propinaban un golpe certero debajo de la cintura. Cuando la tabla con la que le había propinado las nalgadas estuvo en las manos de Johanna, no dudó en usarla. Un golpe certero en la quijada ayudó a que se lo quitara de encima. Junto a él, Johanna parecía una niña de doce o trece años. No es que tuviera pudor por su desnudez o algún prejuicio contra el sexo. Era que ese hombre era un perverso y a Johanna no le gustaba estar en desventaja.

Lo que siguió fue mero instinto. Movida por sus dos instintitos principales, el de supervivencia y el animal. Johanna siguió golpeándolo, no solo con la tabla sino con los pies. Rápidamente buscó en los cajones de la cómoda mirando constantemente a sus espaldas por si su agresor reaccionaba y encontró unas tijeritas del tipo Vintage. Seguramente eran una antigüedad de la era anterior, pero su dueño había tenido el cuidado de sacarles filo sin dañarlas mucho.

-Tu castigo será peor,- gimió Jameston.

Johanna no asoció la amenaza con nada. No estaba pensando. Esa necesidad de ganar, de quedar de pie ante el enemigo fue mucho más fuerte que cualquier otro pensamiento.

-No, tu castigo será peor.

Las tijeras se encajaron en la tráquea del hombre, el chorro de sangre bañó el rostro de Johanna tiñendo casi todo en la habitación. El pestillo de la puerta giró varias veces anunciando a un nuevo huésped y Johanna se puso de pie y en posición defensiva. Su gesto se relajó cuando Finnick entró por el marco.

-Johanna, ¿Qué hiciste?

Hasta entonces no había pensado en las consecuencias. O en lo que Jameston había querido decir acerca del castigo. Ella miró a su alrededor y contempló el desastre. Todas las cobijas de la cama manchadas de sangre ahora habían adoptado un tono café. Los ojos de Marvin Jameston seguían posado en el cielo, como perdidos en el infinito.

Una parte de Finnick, respiro aliviada. El mundo era mejor con una persona como él fuera pero entonces todavía quedaba el dilema del destino de Johanna. Seguía desnuda y bañaba en sangre con las tijeras con las que había perpetuado el asesinato aún en la mano. Él recogió el vestido y se acercó a ella. Tomó la orilla de la cobija que estaba limpia y la restregó en el rostro de la chica. No parecía más preocupada que confundida, era exactamente la misma expresión que había hecho durante los juegos del Hambre.

-Necesitamos limpiar,- le dijo dándole el vestido,- ve al cuarto de baño y lávate…yo limpiaré el desastre…

Lo primero que vio cuando entró al cuarto de baño fue su reflejo en el espejo ovalado sobre el lavamanos. Johanna dejó caer el vestido al suelo y procedió a lavarse las manos. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que las tijeras seguían ahí. Con cuidado los enjuagó y contempló su forma alargada y puntiaguda. Cerradas parecían un cuchillo. Sentía la cara pegajosa y cualquier mueca le lastimaba. Utilizó agua tibia para retirar los restos de la enorme mancha en su rostro y deshizo su peinado para poder retirar la mayor cantidad de su cabello. Una vez terminado el rostro y su cabello, procedió con el cuello y sus pechos. Su abdomen apenas había recibido una gota o dos. Y como si fuera la cosa más natural, se colocó el vestido, ató su cabello de la manera más parecida que pudo y regresó a la alcoba principal.

Finnick ya había quitado todas las cobijas de la cama y ahora solo una mancha café más pequeña que la original quedaba donde el cuerpo de Jameston había estado.

-¿Dónde está?

-La vamos a mover.

Johanna no cuestionó las palabras de Finnick. Siguió sus pasos pues supuso que conocía la casa del presidente Snow mucho mejor que ella, después de todo tenía un año entrando y saliendo de ahí en compañía de algunos miembros de su gabinete. Durante el camino ninguno dijo una sola palabra. Cuando bajaron los pisos suficientes, se encontraron en un sótano y una vez ahí, abrió una nueva compuerta en el suelo que parecía ser la entrada a una enorme alcantarilla.

Cuando el cuerpo de Marvin Jameston golpeó el fondo del túnel haciendo un eco breve, ambos respiraron aliviados.

-No debemos ser los únicos que han tirado un cuerpo humano por aquí, créeme.

Johanna asintió con la mirada ausente. Una vez de regreso a la habitación, Finnick encontró un juego nuevo de sábanas que colocaron rápidamente cubriendo la mancha ya casi seca en el colchón.

Cuando volvieron a la fiesta, Finnick la presentó con uno de los amigos de Jenkins y al finalizar la noche, ella tuvo que regresar sola a su habitación mientras que Finnick cumplía sus "deberes" con el organizador de los juegos y de quien ahora era acompañante oficial.

Johanna se quedó dormida tan pronto su cuerpo tocó el colchón. No fue sino hasta el día siguiente que sus asistentes la despertaron para arreglarla para su partida que sus pensamientos de lo que había pasado el día anterior comenzaron a funcionar. Estaba todavía confundida, insegura de lo que había sucedido… o si es que había sucedido o solo lo había soñado. Recordó la pregunta de su padre el día que había vuelto al distrito Siete "¿Sientes algún remordimiento?" y de su incapacidad para responderle pues a duras penas recordaba algo de lo que había hecho. Aunque no por eso pudiera negar que lo había hecho.

Finnick se despidió de ella esa mañana.

-Te perderás la fiesta grande,- le advirtió ella.

-Necesito quedarme en el Capitolio… Jenkins y su amigo te cubrirán para los eventos de anoche. Dirán que estuvimos con ellos todo el tiempo. A él tampoco le caía bien Jameston pero de todas formas, su ayuda me va a costar varios meses más en el Capitolio antes de poder volver a mi distrito…

-¿Y qué hay de las clases de personalidad?

No es que Johanna las quisiera, honestamente tampoco les había visto mucho uso o efecto. A final de cuentas era difícil poder ocultar quien era en realidad por mucho tiempo. Y eso era precisamente lo que Finnick parecía haber descubierto.

-Hiciste lo que pudiste,- rió Johanna amargamente exonerándolo de cualquier respuesta.- ¿Crees que se enteren?

-Esperemos que no…

El viaje de regreso al distrito siete se sintió mucho más largo que ninguna de las otras veces que había recorrido esa distancia. Por primera vez se dio cuenta que incluso los comentarios narcisistas de Finnick eran extrañados entre la conversación vacía de sus asistentes o la mirada un tanto decepcionada de Edmund. Seguramente él había confiado en que Finnick lograría pulirle la personalidad con sus consejos… y entonces Johanna solo había sido Johanna. Era una pena, no ser lo que la revolución necesitaba. Pero ya buscaría una manera de no tener que ser vendida… tal vez si un amigo de Jenkins la patrocinaba…

El segundo motivo de su ansiedad, era Adriano… Adriano en quien hacía tiempo no había pensado más por auto imposición que por gusto. A veces le era doloroso pensar en él y en sus besos o en esas noches recorriendo el distrito descalza solo por estar juntos. Incluso solo por el abrazo… su cuerpo le dolía al sentir que se aproximaba a casa. Esa esa misma sensación de las madrugadas solo que intensificada por el tiempo que le demoraba llegar. Recordaba la propuesta de matrimonio ¿Existiría un lugar en su mundo para decir que sí? ¿Para estar con él?

Pasaba casi todo el tiempo en silencio mirando por la ventana. Recordando las historias que su padre le decía cuando niña para alimentar su odio al Capitolio. La determinación por ganar los juegos y el gran vacío en los ojos de su padre a pesar de haber cumplido sus expectativas. Recordaba a su hermano quien le había dicho que ganaría los juegos para que ella no tuviera que ir. Y el gran dolor que había experimentado tras su muerte… y entonces ese hecho la golpeó. Se tocó el pecho y su corazón latía a toda prisa. Miró su reflejo en el cristal de la ventana del tren y se dio cuenta que esa muerte sí le había dolido ¿Tal vez no era tan fría como su padre decía? No podía esperar a llegar a casa para decírselo a la su padre.

La celebración en el distrito siete había empezado tan pronto el tren había llegado a la estación. Había música en todas partes, entonada con un viejo acordeón, dirigiendo la caravana a la casa presidencial donde comida y bebidas habían sido preparadas. Justo en la entrada de la gran casa, su padre la recibió de brazos abiertos. A su lado, y haciendo una línea recta en dirección al interior del recinto, sus primas, desde la mayor hasta la más pequeña la saludaron vistiendo la indumentarias tan elegantes que nunca antes les había visto. Estaba segura que su padre había usado parte del premio para eso pero no le había molestado en lo absoluto.

Tal vez otra persona más intentaría comprarla en el Capitolio tal como lo había hecho Marvin Jameston y ella sabía que no podía andar por ahí asesinándolos a todos. Y sí, tal vez tendría que decirles que sí y hacer caso a las palabras de Finnick "es solo tu cuerpo… puede que lo tengan pero tu corazón puede ser de quien tú quieras" ¿Tal vez podía darle su cuerpo a algún funcionario y aún darle el corazón a Adriano?

Cuando la música comenzó, fue él quien la sujetó del brazo para ponerla al centro de la pista. Finnick apenas le había dado un par de lecciones al respecto, pero fue gracias a ello que logró mantenerse en pie mientras que él la dirigía de un lado a otro. Y entonces se dio cuenta que era momento de disfrutar. Que tal vez todavía tenía varios días para pensar lo que haría con el Presidente Snow y sus pretendientes. Por ahora eran solo ella y Adriano en el centro de la pista y todos sus familiares, sonriendo y aplaudiendo al ritmo de la música. Tal vez no era una venganza definitiva, pero seguramente al Capitolio no le caería en gracia ver a tantos Mason así de felices. Y por lo pronto eso era suficiente.

Avanzada la noche, Adriano la apartó de la muchedumbre. Estaban en uno de los jardines traseros de la casa. Uno de los pocos jardines de todo el distrito pues casi todo el espacio fértil era utilizado para el aserradero. Johanna llevaba puesto un vestido color amarillo apretado en el escote pero suelto en las caderas y faldón estrecho. Adriano llevaba su cabello oscuro por todos lados, como siempre, con el mismo largo a medio cuello pero la indumentaria tan elegante como las que Finnick normalmente usaba. Claro, Adriano parecía mucho más incómodo al usarlo, Finnick en cambio parecía haber nacido con un traje puesto.

-Te extrañé,- le dijo sujetándola por los hombros y descansando la nariz en la de ella. Johanna cerró los ojos automáticamente. - ¿Pensaste en lo que te propuse antes de que te marcharas?

Johanna abrió los ojos poco a poco y fue tan sencillo como ese simple gesto para que él se diera cuenta que algo no andaba bien.

-Adriano… yo… tengo compromisos con el Capitolio. No me dejarán ir tan fácil.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que ser vencedora no me ha librado de ellos… creo que más bien lo ha empeorado. Ahora que soy vencedora, pueden forzarme a estar con quien ellos quieran y no con quien yo elija.

La sorpresa en la mirada del joven pronto se convirtió en ira.

-No te pueden obligar.

-Ellos pueden.

La gravedad en la entonación de Johanna lo hizo comprender a lo que se refería.

-No pueden…- volvió a decir a pesar de saber que no importaba cuantas veces lo dijera o cómo.

Johanna lo dejó abrazarla porque si no lo hacía, ella empezaría a decir cosas que no quería. No quería decirle que ella lo querría a él aunque tuviera que estar con alguien más ¿Pero de qué valía eso? Si se lo decía, le dolería de cualquier manera.

-¡Fuego!

El grito de la mujer había sido un poco alejado de donde estaban pero había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para saber que venía de adentro de la casa. Johanna se apartó de Adriano de golpe y miró el color naranja en las ventanas de la gran casa. Era fuego, de una manera tan brutal que parecía que lo estaban lanzando a llamaradas. Intercambiaron miradas solo por un instante antes de apresurarse de regreso a la casa.

Todo era un desastre, la gente corría de un lado a otro mientras que las paredes cobraban fuego como si fueran de papel. Casi de inmediato, Johanna notó que sus zapatos se calentaban y eso la hizo darse cuenta que posiblemente el incendio había iniciado en el sótano y llevaba ardiendo por mucho tiempo.

-¡Salgan! ¡El piso no resistirá!

No era necesario que lo dijera, muchos de los invitados ya estaban en dirección a la salida antes de escucharla. Johanna miró a su alrededor y comprobó que no había nadie más antes de abandonar el edificio siendo empujada por Adriano.

La combustión fue casi instantánea. El fuego que minutos antes había estado en la primera planta, ahora estaba consumiendo el segundo piso y el techo. Johanna comenzó a caminar entre los sobrevivientes, buscando con la mirada a sus familiares para tranquilizarlos. Luego de dar la primera vuelta sin encontrarlos, la preocupación comenzó a crecer en su pecho. Dio un par de vueltas más, preguntando por sus primos y primas, por sus tíos, por su padre… pero ninguno de sus vecinos supo decirle lo que había pasado. Hasta que el fuego fue detectado, todos en la fiesta habían estado bailando, comiendo y bebiendo como pocas veces les era permitido.

-Tal vez fueron a casa…

La sugerencia de Adriano no parecía tener lógica pero no le quedó remedio salvo aceptarla. Dentro de la casa no podía quedar nada ni nadie ileso. Johanna se subió el vestido hasta las caderas para apretar el paso y poder seguir con mayor eficiencia a Adriano. Su corazón bombeaba fuego y le ardía en el pecho. Conforme se acercó a la villa de los vencedores, intentaba encontrar algún indicio que le dijera que la teoría de Adriano estaba bien. Una luz en el segundo piso la tranquilizó un poco. ¿Tal vez su padre había ido a buscarla porque ella estaba en el jardín trasero cuando el incendio inició?

Abrió la puerta de golpe y subió corriendo las escaleras hasta llegar a su habitación sin detenerse. El cuarto estaba vacío. Miró a su alrededor y llamó a su padre.

Nadie le respondió.

Adriano la ayudó a buscar pero era evidente que incluso él sospechaba que algo andaba mal. Luego de la Villa, Johanna fue a la vieja cabaña en la que había crecido con su padre. La puerta estaba abierta pero tampoco había nadie ahí. Luego visitó la casa de sus tías y la de su tío… la misma suerte, ni ellos ni sus primos estaban ahí.

-Lo saben…- susurró.

Adriano intentó abrazarla pero ella regresó corriendo a la villa. El vestido hasta la cintura mostrando sus pantaletas sin el menor pudor. Se dirigió a la cocina y descolgó la bocina del teléfono. Marcó rápidamente el número de Finnick pero nadie le contestó. Luego salió de su casa y corrió en dirección a la de Edmund. Hasta entonces no se había percatado que tampoco lo había visto reunido con la gente que había salido de la fiesta.

Tocó hasta que las manos le dolieron pero nadie salió. Sabiendo que no podía haber una explicación quiso regresar al edificio consumido por las llamas pero esa vez fue detenida tajantemente por Adriano.

-Creo que ya sabemos en donde están…- le dijo atrayéndola a su pecho.

Johanna quiso decir que no, que no podía ser verdad hasta que lo viera con sus propios ojos pero ese fuego que había empezado a crecer en su pecho desde que salió de la casa en llamas, ahora corrompía sus adentros y urgía por salir. Chamuscaba sus palabras y sus pensamientos. Las tijeras bañadas en sangre en su mano, el agua lavando el crimen que ella y Finnick creyeron poder esconder. Todo eso de alguna manera se había infiltrado. Ellos sabían, Snow sabía ¿Y cómo era que solo ellos habían quedado dentro del edificio? ¿Y si lo habían planeado desde antes de que ella abandonara el Capitolio? ¿Estaba Finnick bien?

Todas esas dudas y esas preguntas se detuvieron de una vez. En cuestión de instantes, ella ya no estaba ahí. La conciencia la había abandonado.

Cuando despertó estaba en la cama de su habitación en la Villa de los vencedores. Ya era el día siguiente y Adriano estaba sentado en la orilla acariciando su mano. Quiso incorporarse de súbito pero todo le dio vueltas y él la obligó a regresar a su estado anterior.

-No encontraron a nadie, Johanna…- le dijo con la mirada caída.

-¿Eso qué quiere decir?

-No lo sé… me dijeron que es todo el hollín que quedó puede ser restos de lo que sea…no pueden saber, las llamas eran increíblemente potentes. Como si… como si…

-Como si alguien las hubiera hecho a propósito.

Ambos lo sabían. Seguro recordaba la conversación que habían tenido antes del incendio así que no había nada qué explicar.

-Tal vez esto sea terrible de decir, Johanna. Pero estaba pensando… si ellos fueron tan tontos como para llevarse a todos tus seres queridos… entonces ya no tienen nada con qué obligarte a hacer nada que no quieras.

Johanna se quedó seria por un instante. Los ojos grises de Adriano eran iluminados por la claridad de la luz del sol que se colaba por la cortina entreabierta. Ahora era Johanna quien acariciaba la mano de Adriano.

-Eso no es verdad. Aún me quedas tú.

Los días siguientes fueron confusos. La muerte de los Mason se había vuelto oficial y Johanna había tenido que sobrellevar el vivir sola en esa gran casa a la cual Adriano había comenzado a evitar cada vez más. Incluso tras esas caminatas en la madrugada, cuando ella lanzaba piedritas a su ventana en busca de esos labios y esos brazos que eran el único distractor de su pena y de su culpa. Incluso entonces él se negaba a abrirle. Y entonces poco a poco Johanna se había encerrado en su soledad. Sola, a la espera del llamado que sabía no podía negarse.

-No puedo hablar mucho rato…

La voz del otro lado de la bocina parecía consternada.

-Solo quería saber que estabas bien, disculpa que haya conseguido el número de Jenkins.

-Lo saben…

-Lo sé, mi familia está muerta.

El silencio de Finnick le pareció insoportable.

-No tienes qué decir nada.

-Lo siento.

-Está bien… ¿Sospechan de ti?

-No… pero, Johanna… ¿Quieres que vaya a tu distrito?

-No puedes, será sospechoso. Quédate allá… nos veremos cuando empiecen los juegos. Edmund murió así que seré Mentora.

Johanna miró la nota en su mano después de colgar. Había aparecido en el comedor de su casa posiblemente en el transcurso de la noche o en uno de esos ratos en los que ella había ido al aserradero a practicar con sus hachas. Era bastante raro no tener con quién hablar. Esa como si se hubiera vuelto ajena a ese lugar al cual alguna vez había llamado hogar ¿Podía seguirle llamando así después de todo lo que había pasado?

Desde el día del incendio había sabido que Snow se había enterado de lo que había pasado con su funcionario. Y evidentemente también sabía de Adriano, pues confiaba en que aún tenía una manera de manipularla. Snow lo sabía, ella lo sabía y seguramente Adriano lo sabía.

Parada a mitad de la cocina miró en dirección a la puerta que había dejado abierta al entrar a la casa. Había escuchado unos pasos pero eso no era normal. La gente no iba a esa área del pueblo, salvo los vencedores. Y ahora solo quedaba ella y un par de vencedores masculinos que jamás iban a visitarla.

-Johanna…

Adriano estaba bañado en llanto como un niño cuando cruzó la puerta. Era el día previo a la cosecha así posiblemente venía a despedirse.

-¿Vienes a decir adiós?

-No seas cruel.

-¿Yo soy cruel? ¿Quién es el que me dejó afuera las veces que fui a tocar?

-Johanna, no podía abrirte…

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo a que te pase lo que le pasó a mi familia por relacionarte conmigo? ¡Yo tenía pensando protegerte! Yo iba…

-No, Johanna…

El abrazo de Adriano había interrumpido el discurso de la chica. Y al abrazo le había seguido un beso y al beso las caricias que terminaron pronto con la discusión. Estaba sucediendo nuevamente, esa manera que tenía de tocarla y que siempre lograba distraerla de todas las cosas que rondaban por su cabeza. Se sentía mal pensar lo reconfortante que era tenerlo a pesar de haber perdido a todos sus familiares. A pesar de ser la última Mason del distrito siete. Incluso podía ser que eso fuera bueno, como le había insinuado Adriano el día del incendio. Posiblemente lo mejor que pudo haber pasado con su familia era consumirse en ese incendio en lugar de estar siempre a la expectativa, temiendo lo que pudiera pasarles o lo que el presidente Snow pudiera hacerles. Ahora su padre, por lo menos así, había encontrado la paz que en vida tal vez nunca hubiera conseguido ni criando a diez vencedores de los juegos.

Fue difícil levantarse a la mañana siguiente. Adriano todavía la tenía contra su pecho y acariciaba su cabello mientras que sus ojos se clavaban en los de ella.

-No importa con quién esté,- le dijo ella recordando las palabras que una vez Finnick le había dicho,- mi cuerpo puede ser de alguien más, pero yo solo soy tuya.

Antes de despedirse, Adriano le había dado una carta.

-Léela para que pienses en mí antes de que tengas que hacer lo que tienes que hacer…

El adiós en el andén había sido el inicio del dolor crónico. Era difícil para ella estar lejos de él luego haber compartido esa última noche juntos. Ahora era mentora junto con un nuevo mentor masculino y ambos niños que irían a los juegos, parecían no tener ni una posibilidad antes los profesionales que normalmente lanzaban el distrito uno y dos. Ni siquiera se molestó en socializar mucho con ellos.

El primer día en el Capitolio, había recibido la primera invitación. Finnick Odair había ido a recogerla a su habitación en el piso siete del edificio.

-¿Lista?

-Espera… tal vez deba llevar un bolso.

-Mmm ¿Será posible que alguno de mis consejos se hubiera quedado en esa cabecita tuya?

Johanna había sonreído a pesar de sí misma. No le gustaba nada lo que estaba a punto de hacer y tenía más motivos en su vida para estar triste que para sonreír, pero Finnick, aparte de Adriano, era de las pocas personas en quien podía confiar.

Buscó entre sus pertenencias, y justo antes de abandonar la habitación, recordó la nota de Adriano. Antes de ese momento había decidido que no la leería. Pero tal vez esa nota junto con la presencia de Finnick sería suficiente para seguir adelante con lo suyo.

"No puedo permitir que hagas eso por mí,

Durante todo el tiempo que te he conocido me he dedicado a cuidarte como le prometí a tu hermano. Y ahora que soy lo único que te queda… no puedo ser la causa de que te destruyas. Johanna, cuando llegues a la capital, el presidente Snow ya no tendrá ni un solo medio para dañarte. Haz lo que siempre has hecho. Sigue tus reglas y lucha por ti".

Cuando Finnick entró a su habitación pues ni contestaba ni salía, la encontró en el suelo. La carta apretada a su pecho y las palabras atoradas en la garganta. Si Finnick la hubiera conocido un poco más, habría sabido que las lágrimas que ahora corrían sin cesar por sus mejillas eran únicas. Era la primera vez que Johanna sentía la necesidad de hacerlo y que sin querer lo hacía. Sí, eran por Adriano, pero también eran debido a la certeza de que ya no le quedaba nadie en el mundo. Que su familia se había ido para siempre y ahora ni siquiera le quedaba él para apoyarse. Que todo lo que había vivido en el pasado posiblemente no la llevaba a nada más que esa terrible soledad y tristeza a la que se veía condenada. Sí, el gobierno ya no podía amenazarla con nada, como le decía Adriano ¿Pero qué motivo le quedaba para vivir?

-Escúchame, Johanna…- le dijo Finnick luego de arrancarle la nota y leerla,- todavía te queda una cosa.

-No…- sollozó a duras penas. Una vez que las lágrimas habían iniciado era imposible detenerlas.

-Claro que sí. Todavía te queda Snow. Snow mató a tu familia, él representa al gobierno que la condenó por décadas. Y también es la razón por la que indirectamente tu novio decidió librarte de ellos.

-Snow…- replicó entre sollozos, su rostro era un desastre.

-Snow.

Después de haber aniquilado a tantos lobos, Johanna había aprendido que todavía le faltaba el mayor. El macho alfa de la jauría.

**Y bueno, pues nada… parece ser que cada vez los capítulos son más largos no les moleste. Antes de irme muchas gracias a Gaby por betearme los capítulos (y por presionarme para no abandonar el fict XD). Y a Isis-chan. Parecemos ser las únicas que seguimos por aquí pero bueno, eso ya es mejor que estar escribiendo a lo loco. Gracias por el apoyo y los reviews =)**

**TLAL**


	6. Mundos Diferentes

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en la historia le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins a Lionsgate (bueno, me he inventado algunos pero no puedo hacer nada con ellos salvo ponerlos aquí).**

**CAPÍTULO CINCO**

"**Mundos Diferentes"**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Madge Undersee salió de su habitación de puntillas mientras sujetaba sobre su pecho fuertemente una bolsa de tela que apenas podía abarcar. Ser silenciosa y cautelosa era algo en lo que ella era experta pues desde toda la vida su madre había padecido de intensos dolores de cabeza que ocasionaban que estuviera quejándose todo el tiempo del ruido cuando no estaba sedada. A sus siente años era muy difícil relacionarse con ella, no porque Madge no quisiera a su madre sino porque a veces le parecía que era ella quien la miraba como si no tuviera ni tantito amor para darle. Posiblemente esa certeza habría matado de tristeza a cualquier niño, especialmente a Madge quien consideraba los sentimientos como la cosa más valiosa del mundo, de no ser porque su padre le daba todo el cariño que del otro lado no recibía.

Cuando por fin se encontró al pie de la escalera miró a los lados esperando que nadie más advirtiera su presencia y cuando tuvo la confianza suficiente echó carrera al pasillo en dirección a la puerta que daba al jardín trasero. No era normal en el distrito doce tener una casa tan grande que tuviera escaleras para el segundo piso o un pasillo tan grande y alfombrado que diera a un jardín tan grande y tan hermoso. Pero esa era la casa más vieja del distrito, la casa de los fundadores que habían gobernado generación tras generación por casi doscientos años y ella era la última heredera.

Una vez afuera miró a su alrededor nerviosamente. No sabía qué le daba más miedo, si salir de la casa cargando tanta comida o encontrarse con alguien que se suponía no era apropiado para que ella jugara.

-¡Maggie!

El corazón le latió fuertemente tras escuchar la voz del niño que susurraba no muy lejos de ella llamándola. Cuando por fin lo localizó de cuclillas recargado a la pared de su casa, avanzó rápidamente hacia él con la sonrisa más amplia que se podía tener. El niño de cabello negro y ojos grises era más alto que ella e incluso era evidentemente mayor. Tan pronto la niña estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, él tomó la bolsa de tela de sus brazos y la ocultó debajo de su camisa.

Madge sonrió.

-¿Es todo lo que pudiste conseguir?

La niña asintió nerviosamente. Ni siquiera había visto lo que había dentro de la bolsa y ya le estaba pidiendo más. No por tener siete años se daba menos cuenta de esas cosas pero Gale era el único amigo que tenía y no quería contradecirlo por miedo a perderlo.

-¿Vendrás a ver los juegos conmigo más tarde?- Inquirió la niña ansiosamente. Una parte de sí le decía que lo que estaba haciendo era como comprarse al único amigo que tenía, pero mientras siguiera acompañándola aunque fuera a escondidas no le importaba mucho.

-Por supuesto,- replicó el chico despeinándola descuidadamente.

Eran gestos como esos que hacían a la pequeña Madge sentirse dentro de una amistad que valoraba casi tanto como el cariño de su padre y aquel que su madre no le daba. Gale podía ser a veces frío y pedirle demasiadas cosas para su edad pero ella sabía que solo lo hacía porque su familia era muy grande y todos eran demasiado pequeños para obtener más dinero por poner su nombre en el sorteo de la cosecha. Gale siempre le decía que cuando cumpliera doce años, dejaría de pedirle cosas pero Madge esperaba que ese día nunca llegara pues temía que con eso también la amistad de Gale se iría.

-¿Viste a los campeones anoche?- inquirió ella queriendo sacar un poco más de plática antes de que su pequeño amigo se fuera.- ¿Quién crees que ganará?

El rostro de Gale se iluminó. Siempre había contemplado los juegos y se enorgullecía de decir que con solo ver a los ojos de los jugadores en las tomas podía adivinar quienes serían los finalistas. Ésta vez no había sido la excepción.

-Finnick o Elroy.

-¿Y cuál quieres que gane?

Gale lo pensó por un instante. Ya se había hecho la pregunta antes.

-Espero que gane Elroy pero creo que Finnick tendrá mejores patrocinadores.

Madge asintió y esperó un momento en silencio hasta que Gale tuvo que irse. Era muy peligroso que su padre lo viera ahí de nuevo e intentara acusarlo de robarse algo de la casa. Incluso las súplicas de su hija apenas habían sido suficientes para convencerlo que ella le había dado la comida que ella misma había robado y luego le había prometido que jamás lo volvería a hacer. El alcalde Undersee nunca había estado tan molesto con ella y era por eso que cuando él se iba a la plaza a ver los juegos del hambre con el resto de la población, ella esperaba a que su amiguito trepara el árbol junto a su ventana hasta dejarlo entrar a su habitación para que la acompañara a verlos. O por lo menos eso era lo que había ocurrido los pasados dos años y ese año no sería la excepción.

Escondidos debajo de la cama de Madge observaron cómo en los siguientes días los niños eran eliminados uno a uno del torneo y como siempre, esos dos niños de su mismo distrito eran casi los primeros. Ni Gale ni Madge tenían relación con ellos pero siempre guardaban dentro de ellos la esperanza que por lo menos alguna vez alguien de casa regresara victorioso además del actual campeón y mentor.

Los años pasaron y Gale siguió visitando a Madge. Eran amigos a escondidas, compartían esa amistad de la que nadie más sabía y posiblemente quien más sufría por eso era la chica. Ser la hija del alcalde no la hacia la más popular y era por eso quizá que todos los días anhelaba la sombra del chico moviéndose rápidamente en su jardín. El intercambio de palabras, el regalo de Madge para él, la discusión de los juegos y el adiós que conforme fueron creciendo, ella convirtió en un abrazo cada vez más longevo.

Cuando llegaron los setenta juegos del hambre, Madge tenía once años y Gale, a pesar de tener trece años, se había desarrollado demasiado rápido aparentando más edad de la que en realidad tenía. Esa tarde, mientras veían maravillados cómo la presa se desbordaba eliminando poco a poco a todos los jugadores, ella sintió como si algo desconocido al gran aprecio que siempre había sentido por él estuviera despertando. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, había notados los ojos grises con betas amarillas que resplandecían al quedarse fijos y sus labios finos se apretaban de manera impotente. Sí, Gale había cambiado, la desgracia lo había cambiado y Madge no estaba segura si eso era para bien. Desde el accidente en la mina, no había querido hablar. Y no es que fuera de muchas palabras pero eso, como Madge sospechaba, lo había convertido en un chico de mucho menos palabras. Por lo menos… por lo menos seguía yendo ahí con ella. Al menos a compartir el silencio que era mejor que nada.

-¿Crees que ganará Annie?

Gale había escuchado la pregunta de Madge con un poco de enfado evidente. Estaban sentados en la habitación de la niña utilizando el largo de la cama como respaldo. Ese lujo de tener una televisión en su habitación era obviamente un lujo que no cualquiera en el distrito doce podía tener. De hecho, solo los Undersee tenían eso. Y por alguna extraña razón, todo lo que él veía a su alrededor le estaba molestando, especialmente Madge.

-¿Importa quién gane?

Madge abrió la boca para contestar pero se detuvo a mitad de la acción.

-¿Te pasa algo, Gale? ¿Necesitas ayuda?

-Supongo que quisieras ayudarme ¿No? ¿Me vas a dar una canasta con comida? ¿Te saldrás a escondidas al patio cuando te necesite pero te cuidarás que nadie más vea que eres mi amiga?

-Claro que no, Gale… el que siempre se ha escondido eres tú. Yo no…

-¿Crees que tu padre amará la idea de saber que eres mi amiga? O que te metes a su cocina y me das de los restos de tu cena…

-No son restos de la cena, Gale. Además, tu familia lo necesita. Ahora más que nunca.

-Lo sé,- había amargura en los ojos del chico. Amargura combinada con vergüenza, coraje, impotencia…

Gale había crecido a los ojos de Madge pero no solo físicamente. Era evidente que pasaban muchas cosas por su cabeza y que forzosamente había tenido que asumir un papel adulto que había llegado demasiado pronto. Y entonces pasaba que tenía una amiga que lo tenía todo y de quien siempre cuidaría su padre mientras que él era forzado a ser la cabeza de la familia. No porque su madre lo hubiera dejado solo con el paquete sino porque ella estaba a punto de dar a luz y eso le daba cuatro bocas que alimentar y seguir extendiendo la mano como un mendigo en la casa de los Undersee se estaba volviendo algo de lo más humillante.

-No estás siendo justo, Gale…

-No tengo tiempo de ser justo,- replicó molesto poniéndose de pie,- tengo cosas que hacer mientras tú solo tienes que quedarte aquí y esperar a que la cena sea servida en tu comedor. Yo no puedo darme ese lujo.

-Pero cada año vemos los juegos juntos…

La súplica de la chica no lo conmovió. Al contrario, pareció enfadarse aún más con ella por poner ese argumento como motivo suficiente para hacerlo quedarse.

-Madge ¿Qué quieres de mí? ¿De verdad te parece que los juegos son algo importante?

-Lo son porque son algo que compartimos…- le picaban los ojos, sabía que las lágrimas estaba por salir pero intentaba resistirse a ellas pues adivinaba que Gale no las recibiría gratamente.- Somos amigos, Gale.

-¿Lo somos? Madge, ya has crecido lo suficiente para saber que todos estos años solo he venido por la comida.

Cuando Gale abandonó la habitación por la ventana, saltando al árbol cerca de la misma. Corrió por el jardín tan pronto sus pies tocaron el suelo. Todo mundo estaba ocupado viendo los juegos pero no corría solo para evitar ser visto ahí. Corría lejos de Madge pues estaba seguro que lo que acababa de decirle la había herido en lo más profundo. Y a pesar de lo que había dicho, no todo era verdad. Sí, odiaba el hecho de que fuera una Undersee ¿Pero qué culpa tenía ella de serlo? Después de todo, su familia no era el ejemplo de la felicidad. Su madre se la pasaba con terribles dolores de cabeza y nunca en la vida había tenido un gesto de afecto para con ella. De hecho, muchas veces había sentido lástima por ella ¿No se decía en el pueblo que los Undersee compraban a sus novias pactando el matrimonio con los padres? Tal vez la madre de Madge no toleraba al señor Undersee y por consiguiente tampoco a la hija. Gale siempre había sospechado que era así pero jamás había dejado que un comentario de ese tipo se le escapara frente a ella. Tal vez sí la apreciaba al menos un poco pero prefería alejarse ahora. Además era cierto que no tenía tiempo para ella.

En lo que siguió del año y luego de finalizados los Juegos del Hambre, Gale había decidido cruzar el cerco por vez primera. Sabía que las teselas que había obtenido al colocar su nombre una vez más por cada miembro de su familia para la cosecha no durarían el tiempo suficiente para el año entrante. Y tampoco había manera de conseguir un trabajo a su edad, por muy mayor que aparentara ser. También sabía que su madre no podría trabajar ahora que el nuevo bebé naciera y eso lo había llevado a razonar que su única alternativa era salir en busca de la comida.

Había comenzado recolectando bayas y algunas plantas que parecían comestibles. Eso era algo bastante difícil de saber pues no era un especialista en el tema, así que prefería recoger bellotas o incluso flores silvestres que, si bien no sabían bien, no eran tóxicas y ayudaban a tener algo extra en la panza.

No se le había ocurrido cazar animales hasta que vio a una ardilla parada sobre una gran roca. Parecía como si lo observara con recelo recolectar las nueces que estaban destinadas para ella y Gale a pesar de saberlo, se molestó con ella por reclamarle silenciosamente algo que sabía que era verdad hasta cierto punto.

-Deja de verme o te comeré también a ti.

La declaración de Gale había sido una broma en un principio, pero después, poco a poco había empezado a imaginar que si la ardilla estaba viva tenía carne y que ésta carne por muy poca que fuera era mejor que nada. Por supuesto que atrapar a la ardilla había sido una tarea imposible usando solo sus manos. Y las trampas que había diseñado en un principio no eran tan efectivas como esperaba que fueran.

Cuando por fin cayó la primera ardilla, Gale se sintió tan feliz como nunca en meses. Se motivó a mejorar sus estrategias y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de decidir diseñar un arco. Según le había contado su padre, a veces, algunas personas del distrito habían salido de cacería en ese bosque y la carne que se conseguía con eso era mil veces mejor que lo que se podía obtener con el dinero que se ganaba en las minas. Y entonces una vez un conejo había caído en su trampa y los caldos de la familia se habían vuelto más apetitosos. Mucho más que cuando iba y le pedía algo a la chica Undersee.

Y entonces un día Katniss Everdeen había llegado a los bosques. Sabía quién era pues la recordaba el día que entregaron las medallas al valor, en memoria a los muertos en las minas, pero jamás se habría imaginado que alguien como ella decidiera entrar a los bosques en busca de comida al igual que él. Pero a pesar de haber sentido una pizca de admiración por su hazaña, también le molestaba saber que estaba ahí. Una niña de doce años deambulando el peligroso bosque de pronto lo incomodaba. Especialmente porque parecía ser buena no solo para detectar las plantas comestibles (y cuyas técnicas de detección observaba a escondidas para imitar después) sino que desde había encontrado un arco y una flecha parecía tener habilidades excepcionales que lo hicieron mejorar día a día pues no podía permitir sentirse en un nivel inferior.

Por unos cuantos meses le pareció que su vida estaba resuelta. Cazar en el bosque de manera clandestina y poner su nombre varias veces para la cosecha en espera a la mayoría de edad, si es que no era elegido en los juegos, y después poder trabajar en las minas para sacar adelante a su familia.

Y entonces, un día que no había podido dormir, había salido de su habitación y cruzado el cerco en dirección al bosque. Sentado en la copa de un árbol pudo ver casi en su totalidad al distrito en el que había crecido y empezó a preguntarse su era verdad que su vida estaba arreglada tal cual la había planeado ¿Su vida estaba bien conformándose con ese destino? ¿Estaba bien solo querer sobrevivir? Era inevitable no creer que existía un poco de injusticia en la manera en que el mundo estaba compuesto. Ya había pasado un año desde que había estado en la habitación de Madge por última vez y cada vez que pensaba en los privilegios de los que ella gozaba y de los cuales él había tomado migajas soñando con alguna vez pertenecer a ellos… era humillante. Era humillante porque había sido como aceptar que lo que ella tenía era mucho mejor que lo que su familia jamás había tenido ¿Pero era así?

Gale no quería que fuera así, soñaba con que no fuera así ¿Qué pasaría si un día las personas dejaran de depender del gobierno que dictaba la posición que las personas tenían en la sociedad? ¿Qué pasaría si cada persona, sin importar en qué distrito había nacido, podía un día elegir lo que quería hacer de su vida? ¿Qué tal que hubiera una manera de vivir tranquilo sin temer a que los juego del hambre le echaran a perder la vida? Su impotencia parecía algo infinito ¿Qué podía un joven de catorce años hacer en contra del Capitolio opresor?

Su respuesta había llegado casi como si la hubiera pedido de verdad. Al día siguiente era el inicio de la gira de la vencedora de los setenta y uno juegos del hambre. El distrito doce era el primer distrito que Johanna Mason visitaba y a Gale, como al resto del pueblo, lo habían obligado a colocarse en fila para presenciar la entrega de la placa que el señor Undersee le daría como reconocimiento a su campeonato.

-Gracias distrito doce…

La sonrisa de la campeona no fue bien recibida. Posiblemente porque la imagen de ella bañada en sangre con el hacha todavía estaba muy vívida en la cabeza de los habitante del distrito. Y entonces todo había parecido como un discurso ensayado. Johanna había hablado del honor que era conocer a los habitantes de un distrito tan noble y que le gustaría conocer más de esas personas. Que le hubiera gustado haber nacido ahí y que los chicos del distrito eran bastante atractivos…

-Toma tu placa y vete ya, niña.

No era normal que alguien del distrito doce alzara la voz, Gale había mirado a su alrededor notando que quien hablaba era Derrick Svenson. Un minero de unos cuarenta años y padre de uno de los tributos que habían muerto en los mismos juegos donde la chica que ahora hablaba era vencedora. Gale sintió un pequeño tirón en sus entrañas. Como si su cuerpo estuviera disfrutando esa pequeña muestra de rebeldía.

Pero entonces la chica del micrófono había perdido la compostura. La sonrisa acartonada que parecía haber ensayado desde antes se convirtió en un instante en esa expresión cínica que se había vuelto su única expresión luego de ganar los juegos.

-Mire, viejo. No sé quién es usted pero por lo que dice, adivino que es pariente de uno de los niños que murió en los juegos que acabo de ganar. No hay nada que quisiera más que solo tomar la placa y largarme ¿O acaso cree que disfruto pararme frente a ustedes que vieron lo peor de mí y buscar su simpatía? Los juegos no son bonitos, pero la vida tampoco es bonita. Pero no me responsabilizo de la muerte de ese niño ¿Sabe usted cuántos de mis familiares han muerto a causa de los Juegos del Hambre? Seguro que sí, todo mundo me ha mirado siempre con lástima cuando digo mi apellido ¿Y a quién cree que culpo yo de todas esas muertes? ¿Culparé a los pasados vencedores que no hicieron más que luchar por sus vidas? ¿Culparé solo al gobierno de Panem por organizarlos? Yo lo culpo a usted y a todos en ésta plaza y a los habitantes de todos los distritos…

-¡Johanna!

La chica había mirado a la multitud que le contemplado con ojos incrédulos. El joven que había llamado su nombre le era familiar a Gale pero no podía identificar del todo en dónde lo había visto pues usaba unas gafas oscuras que más bien parecían a propósito para no revelar su identidad. No mucho después se dio por terminada la ceremonia, pero Gale sintió que la chica había estado a punto de decir algo importante antes de ser silenciada y él quería escuchar el resto de ese discurso.

Su ruta en dirección al edificio de justicia fue cautelosa. A pesar de que la seguridad en el distrito no era alta por lo general, siempre tomaban medidas moderadas cuando era la gira de los campeones. No porque nadie quisiera hacer nada en contra de ellos. Especialmente no en el distrito doce donde el nivel de sometimiento ante los designios de Capitolio parecía total.

Se asomó por una ventana y vio a la campeona acompañada del joven que había llamado su nombre cuando estaba en el podio. No estaba seguro pero le parecía que se trataba de uno de los ex campeones. Junto a ellos estaba Haymitch Abernaty, el único vencedor del distrito con vida, era extraño no verlo caerse de borracho y casi parecía estar hablando de algo serio con ellos. Caminó un par de ventanas más rodeando el edificio y en la oficina del gobernador estaba Madge todavía viendo el reportaje de Caesar Flickerman en la televisión. Seguramente en una edición especial hablando de los vestidos o peinados a usar por Johanna Mason.

Dudó por unos instantes y finalmente se decidió a tocar. La niña de doce años no pudo contener la sonrisa al ver el rostro del chico del otro lado de la ventana y corrió a abrirle.

-¡Gale!

-¡Shh! Madge ¿Me dejas entrar?

La chica pareció nerviosa. Gale sabía que era inhumano haberla abandonado todo un año de la manera en que lo había hecho y después de haberle dicho lo que le había dicho. Pero la chica parecía no guardar rencores y a él le pareció que podía aprovecharse de eso para cumplir su deseo. Pues no era un capricho, era una duda… algo con lo que sabía que no podría vivir hasta sacárselo del pecho.

Madge Undersee le había ayudado a trepar la ventana y lo siguió hasta detrás de la puerta donde él puso la oreja para escuchar lo que detrás se decía. Madge hizo lo mismo con la cara radiante por la travesura que estaban realizando.

No escucharon nada.

-Madge…- susurró Gale para que apenas ella pudiera escucharlo,- ¿Crees que puedes… decirle a la vencedora que venga?

Madge miró al joven y los colores se le fueron a la cara. Para ser una chica con tanto estatus social, dinero y belleza, era paradójicamente tímida. Sus ojos color avellana miraron al suelo mientras retorcía las manos. Luego emitió un hondo suspiro y sujetó el pomo de la puerta saliendo decididamente de ahí.

Gale se colocó del lado en que la puerta lo cubriría de ser abierta y esperó breves instantes que en ese momento le parecieron eternos. Hasta que Madge se fue no fue que consideró que el alcalde o alguno de sus sirvientes entraran ahí en lugar de las personas que esperaba ¿Y qué iba a decir entonces? No podía ir a la cárcel con tantas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros.

-En serio, es un secreto de chicas, anda te lo cuento acá…

Madge parecía haber salido con la historia perfecta y la risa del que parecía ser Finnick Odair incitaba a la vencedora a seguir a la niña. Gale dio un hondo suspiro recordando también de último minuto que la chica que estaba por atravesar la puerta había asesinado a sangre fría a casi la mitad de los tributos. Las rodillas comenzaron a temblarle.

-En serio niña, no tengo mucho de tu tiempo…

-¿Qué debía haber hecho ese hombre de la multitud si quería que su hijo estuviera aquí?

Johanna Mason detuvo sus palabras así como las ideas en su cabeza al escuchar la pregunta del joven dentro de la habitación. Cerró la puerta detrás de sí dándose cuenta que él no estaba ahí legalmente. Era evidente que era alguien humilde y sabía perfectamente bien y de buena mano que las personas así no pertenecían al palacio de justicia a no ser que fueran vencedores como ella. Evaluó su apariencia, debía ser más o menos de su edad si no es que más, ya que le sacaba un palmo de estatura.

-¿Por qué quieres saber?

-No lo sé… solo necesito saber lo que ibas a decir. Tal vez porque… porque desde hace tiempo he formado las mismas conclusiones en mi cabeza pero al igual que tú, me quedo sin esa frase final. Pero tú la sabes ¿No es así? Sabes lo que le sigue…

Johanna Mason cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. No podía creer que Finnick Odair hubiera pretendido que ella tuviera las habilidades sociales para mover toda una masa de gente y al mismo tiempo tampoco podía creer que hubiera movido al menos a una de esas personas. A un niño de quince años pero algo era algo.

-¿No le dirás a nadie que lo he dicho?

-No.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Gale, señorita…

Madge miraba de un lado a otro mientras ellos conversaban ya que estaba justo en medio. Para una chica como ella, era difícil adivinar de lo que todo eso se trataba.

-Gale, si ese hombre quería que su hijo siguiera vivo, debería estar buscando la manera de resolver su problema en lugar de solo quejarse.

-Pero hacer algo solo hará que lo maten.

-Es verdad, tal vez él muera… tal vez miembros de su familia mueran ¿Pero no es mejor morir con la frente en alto que vivir por siempre de rodillas?

Las palabras de la campeona penetraron cada milímetro de la piel de Gale hasta implantarse en su conciencia. Entonces recordó la ferocidad de la chica en la arena pero también recordó su apellido "Johanna Mason" ¿No era ella hermana de Elroy Mason? ¿No había Elroy muerto también con dignidad? Recordaba los juegos de su hermano, esa época en que incluso disfrutaba verlos y adivinar a los ganadores. Su padre le había hablado de los Mason del distrito siete y de su deuda. Y de cómo ellos estaban destinados a perder siempre. ¿Cómo era posible entonces que ella hubiera ganado?

Y entonces cayó en la cuenta. Tal vez ella era una rebelde, una chica que quería demostrarles a los demás que las cosas imposibles eran posibles. Gale sonrió entonces sintiendo un brote de esperanza en su corazón.

-Una revolución,- razonó de inmediato.

Johanna cerró los ojos con pesadez e inclinó la cabeza.

-Un hombre solo no puede iniciar una revolución,- le dijo con la misma seriedad con la que se le habla a un adulto,- pero a veces… la chispa más insignificante puede iniciar el incendio más grande de todos.

-¿Piensas iniciarlo tú?

-No lo sé ¿Crees que debería?

-Deberías… yo te seguiría.

-Al menos así seríamos dos,- rió Johanna un tanto divertida por la situación.

-Seguro que hay más.

-¿Quién? ¿Ves a alguien más pidiéndome que lo intente?

Gale sabía que lo que ella decía era cierto. Nadie más, por lo menos no alguien dentro de su distrito, se uniría a una revolución encabezada por una chiquilla quinceañera con la peor de las actitudes. Era idiota creer que se podía iniciar una revolución a pesar de que estaba seguro que eso era exactamente lo que su mundo necesitaba para volverse más justo.

-¿Entonces el mundo seguirá siendo siempre igual?

Con las manos en los bolsillos y con el rostro caído, Gale casi aparentaba la edad que en realidad tenía.

-¿Qué edad tienes, Gale?

La pregunta de Johanna había venido luego de acercarse a él y levantarle la barbilla con la palma de la mano para mirarlo de frente. Había algo en esos ojos grises que la habían transportado de regreso a casa.

-Catorce.

-¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué clase de ejercicio hacen en éste distrito? En fin… Gale, solo debes estar atento. Una chispa un día generará la flama y tal vez un día… tal vez antes de que tu propia vida se extinga, estará en tus manos moldear el mundo en el que vives… por uno mejor. Personalmente no he tenido otro propósito en la mía desde que nací.

-Pues ese será mi propósito a partir de ahora.

El entusiasmo del chico era alentador incluso para Johanna.

-Ojala nunca lo olvides.

-No lo haré.

Pero pocas personas, sino es que nadie, comprendía las visiones revolucionarias que la campeona del distrito siete había dejado en el joven Gale. Incluso cuando al pasar del tiempo se había vuelto más amigo de Katniss y se habían convertido en compañeros de caza y lo más cercano a mejores amigos que había. Incluso entonces todas esas ideas que lo incendiaban y lo hacían regocijarse en planes y maneras de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor… lo hacían sonar como un loco. La misma Katniss a veces parecía molesta cuando empezaba a hablar de eso. Cuando decía que lo mejor era no ver la televisión o que las personas que vivían dentro del distrito era un número mucho mayor al de los policías que se suponía debían contenerlos. Y entonces él empezaba a hablar acerca de que las ovejas eran guiadas por por un solo perro y cuestionaba ¿Por qué las ovejas no se rebelan si superan al perro en número?

Suponía que la gente no se daba cuenta del poder que tenía. Si tan solo se unieran… si tan solo hubiera una mejor organización y una especie de respaldo. Muchas veces, mientras hacía esas trampas para cazar conejos o venados, se imaginaba que dentro de ellas podía atrapar a la gente del capitolio. Si tan solo tuviera los medios… si tan solo tuviera el poder… de no ser porque su familia era tan grande y él era el único sostén tal vez se habría hecho voluntario y una vez en la capital habría disparado tantas flechas le fuera posible antes de morir seguramente por causa de una bala. Era suicida, sí, pero siempre le había parecido que era algo por lo que valía la pena morir. Como esa chica rebelde del distrito siete le había dicho "mejor morir de pie que vivir de rodillas". Pensar en eso como su filosofía de vida lo hacía llenarse de orgullo.

-Traigo fresas para tu padre.

Luego de haberlo dejado entrar a la casa de Justicia a ver a Johanna Mason, Gale había vuelto a ser indiferente con ella. Al principio Madge había creído que él lo hacía para guardar las apariencias pero pronto había llegado a la conclusión que una vez más la había usado para un beneficio propio y la había desechado sin más ni más. Y ahora venía a ofrecerle fresas y ella le abría la puerta dejándolo pasar hasta la cocina. No había manera de describir lo doloroso que el proceso era pues a pesar de saber de lo que Gale pensaba de ella, Madge Undersee todavía guardaba la esperanza que él volvería a entrar a la habitación de su cuarto para ver los siguientes juegos del hambre o que simplemente un día accedería a ser el amigo… cuando menos clandestino, que siempre había sido.

Pero entonces los rumores habían corrido por la escuela. Y si no fuera porque ella misma les había abierto la puerta para recibirlos, no lo había creído. Esa chica seria que nunca hablaba con nadie y que ahora era huérfana de padre al igual que Gale tras el accidente de la mina, ahora era su amiga. Sí, amiga de Gale, el chico huraño que apenas toleraba la presencia de las demás personas. Claro que el rumor decía que eran más que amigos ¿O qué más se podía hacer a escondidas y solos en el bosque? Claro que Katniss solo tenía trece años como ella pero para las mentes retorcidas de algunas personas eso no era excusa para no pensar lo peor.

-Mi padre quiere saber si has cazado patos…

-Los patos son difíciles de atrapar, además, tengo que ir al lago pero si quiere un pato, lo intentaré la próxima vez.

Claro que lo extrañaba pero además estaba el otro asunto. Gale había crecido mucho más pronto que la mayoría de los chicos de su edad y su atractivo era evidente para cualquier chica con dos ojos buenos. Y a Madge definitivamente no le fallaba ninguno.

-Gale yo…

-Mañana vendré por el pago de las fresas después de la escuela.

Para Gale también era incómodo estar con ella. A pesar de ser un chico con una visión, también tenía una debilidad por los ojos suplicantes. Y Madge era la campeona en eso. Además, lo hacía sentir culpable. Tratarla mal no le hacía bien pues a pesar de haber nacido en cuna de oro, muy en el fondo, Gale sabía que no era culpa de ella.

-Nos vemos mañana, Gale.

-Hasta luego, Katniss.

Si tan solo Madge hubiera sido un poco más como Katniss Everdeen. Con el coraje de cruzar la cerca y hacerse responsable de algo sin esperar a que alguien más lo hiciera por ella. En ese entonces Gale no sentía por su compañera de caza nada más que una simple amistad y el compañerismo de quienes comparten un oficio. En cambio por la hija del alcalde… no estaba seguro de qué era lo que le molestaba tanto de ella si a final de cuentas solo había hecho cosas buenas por él.

-¿Mamá?

Cuando Madge quería divagar en sus pensamientos, siempre acudía a la habitación de su madre. Kassilee Undersee era una mujer hermosa y siempre la relajaba al menos solo contemplarla. Mientras crecía rara vez la había escuchado hablar. O por lo menos decir algo que fuera inteligible. De acuerdo a su padre, la conciencia la había ido abandonando gradualmente pero Madge no podía asegurarlo o negarlo ya que recordaba muy poco de su infancia y lo poco que recordaba de su madre al crecer era lo mismo que ahora contemplaba. A una mujer sentada en una silla frente a la ventana mientras hubiera luz de día y más tarde al oscurecer, se escondía debajo de las sábanas de su cama con las rodillas encogidas. Y entonces cuando era malo, a veces murmuraba cosas ininteligibles y cuando era peor… cuando era peor los gritos eran insoportables. Madge nunca había sido capaz de aguantar más de un minuto sin llorar cuando su madre gritaba. Según decía su padre era a causa de unos fuertes dolores de cabeza que no se le pasaban con nada. Excepto Morphling.

-Gale me detesta, mamá,- le dijo acercándose con un cepillo que había tomado del tocador,- ya ni siquiera quiere escuchar nada de lo que le digo. Ni siquiera cuando viene a traer algo para vender… si tan solo no lo extrañara tanto… si tan solo no estuviera tan sola ¿Tú estabas sola cuando eras pequeña?

Tan pronto lanzó la pregunta, se llevó las manos a la boca dejando caer el cepillo al suelo.

-Nunca sola, nunca completa… el vestido, el vestido… un sinsajo…

Había hablado de lo único que no podía, de la infancia de su madre y recordarle que una vez había tenido una hermana que había muerto en los juegos del Hambre. Era eso ¿No era así? No estaba segura pero sospechaba que era eso lo que había comenzado a quebrar la mente de su madre… posiblemente mucho antes de casarse con su padre.

Los balbuceos pronto incrementaron en velocidad y en volumen.

-Las aves, el sinsajo… ese dardo, ese dardo… la cacería y el lago. Era una trampa, estabas sola ¿Estaba sola? Estabas sola. Fue mentira ¡Mentira!

-Mamá.

-Undersee, Undersee… eres Undersee, soy Undersee ¿En dónde está mi ganzo?

-¡Mamá!

-Pequeña Madge, eres una Undersee.

-Sí, Mamá… soy una Undersee igual que tú.

Parecía como si fuera la primera vez que Kassilee reparaba en algo como eso. Las manos en sus oídos avisaron a su hija lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir. Madge corrió al cajón de la cómoda al lado de la cama y extrajo una jeringa conforme los gritos de la mujer frente a la ventana iban en aumento. Apenas pudo soportar el tiempo de regreso para clavarle la aguja en el brazo, e instantes después su madre estaba inconsciente.

Mientras la colocaba en la cama, pudo notar que su belleza aún no se disipaba. Seguro debió ser bastante hermosa en su juventud.

-¿Está bien?

-Ya la he sedado, padre.

El alcalde había entrado a la habitación cuando Madge ya se disponía a abandonarla. Miraba a su esposa con pena pero evidentemente la pena era más por su hija que por la mujer en la cama.

-Estoy bien, papá. Me iré a la cama.

Era doloroso ver a su padre sentir pena por la mujer que se suponía amaba. De hecho, muchas veces le parecía que ni siquiera la quería… que la había amado, sí. En un tiempo muy lejano a lo mejor antes de que comenzara a perder la locura pero que eso se había ido agotando conforme los lapsos de ausencia mental en su madre habían aumentado. Ahora su madre no era más que un cascarón de la persona que alguna vez había sido, confinada a esa soledad que no podía cambiar luego de la muerte de su otra mitad. Seguro su tía Maysilee era la otra mitad que a su madre le faltaba pero no podía hacer nada por recobrarla. Y si algo sabía Madge de la vida, era de soledad.

Al día siguiente en la escuela, sentada a la hora del almuerzo vio del otro lado del patio a la chica que los rumores señalaban como la pequeña novia de Gale. La contempló por varios minutos en silencio mientras se comía el lonche que parecía ser el único sustancioso en todo el patio y pensó que tal vez ella no era tan distinta a esa chica ¿No estaba ella también sola?

Se armó de valor y caminó en su dirección y se sentó a su lado.

-Estuvo interesante la clase ¿No te parece?

La chica la miró como si fuera algo extraño. A Madge le pareció increíble la manera que tenía de mirarla, era bastante parecida a la que Gale a veces utilizaba con las personas en general. Además, a pesar de verla con un poco de apatía tampoco se retiraba o le pedía que se callara o que se fuera. Solo se quedaba ahí y la escuchaba en silencio.

Durante el resto de la semana, Madge tomó el gesto de sentarse junto a ella y continuar con las pláticas previas a las que Katniss apenas contestaba "Sí" o "no" pero que la mayor parte del tiempo contestaba con movimientos leves de cabeza.

-Mamá, tengo una nueva amiga. Se llama Katniss Everdeen ¿Y a que no sabes qué amigo tenemos en común? Gale ¿Crees que sea buena idea decirle que salgamos los tres… como amigos?

Las conversaciones con su madre se habían hecho tan constantes como las que tenía con Katniss. Y en general eran pláticas muy similares: Madge hablaba mientras que la otra persona escuchaba. Solo había una persona que no parecía estar de acuerdo con esa amistad.

-Deja en paz a Katniss, Madge ¿Qué crees que haces persiguiéndola todos los días en la escuela?

-¡Suéltame! ¿Cuál es tu problema?

Gale había atrapado la muñeca de Madge camino a su casa después de la escuela y la había apartado de la calle principal, llevándola detrás de una de las casas cercanas.

-La estás insultando, Madge. ¿Crees que a ella le gusta verte restregarle todos tus privilegios? La gente como tú solo debería estar con gente como tú.

-Pero Katniss es como yo, Gale. Mírala bien, puedes ver lo sola que se siente. Lo poco que se parece al resto de las personas…

-Eso no te hace como ella…

-¿Y qué sabes tú de lo que me hace como ella o no? Ni siquiera me conoces… solo ibas a mi casa por la comida.

Cuando Madge se perdió de la vista de Gale fue él quien se quedó recargado en la pared de la casa de madera. Su respiración estaba agitada, ver a Madge conversar con Katniss en el patio de la escuela lo había enfurecido por una causa que desconocía. En su mente una debía estar tan aparte de la otra como sus mundos lo estaban ¿Qué podía Katniss apreciar de una chica de la burguesía como Madge?

-No deberías pasar tanto tempo con Madge.

Katniss había arqueado una ceja tras escuchar la sugerencia de Gale. Habían estado persiguiendo a un ciervo por todo el bosque por horas y en ese momento se encontraban descansando y bebiendo agua del lago.

-¿Y eso me lo dices porque…?

-Solo digo… Madge es la hija del alcalde. Seguro quiere algo de ti.

Katniss no había podido evitar soltar la carcajada.

-¿Qué podría querer de mí la hija del alcalde? Salvo mis fresas… no se me ocurre nada más ¿Es eso lo que temes? ¿Que lo haga para obtener fresas gratis?

A Gale le costó trabajo tomarse ese comentario con humor. Además, luego de dos años de cazar juntos, podía decir que la conocía y que por más que él le diera motivos, ella no haría lo que él quería… solo porque él así lo quería. Era raro sentirse tan posesivo de alguien que no era su pariente.

Con el tiempo, él tuvo que aceptar que Katniss era amiga de Madge de lunes a viernes y solo amiga suya los domingos. Eso estaba bien pues su familia era su responsabilidad y tenía que cuidarlos cuando volvían de la escuela y eso hacía los domingos tan especiales. Había días incluso, que le parecía que su vida se volvería normal de un día para otro. Cuando sus hermanos tuvieran la edad suficiente él les enseñaría a cazar y nadie tendría que poner el nombre tantas veces en el sorteo. Poco a poco el fuego que se había encendido en su pecho la tarde que había hablado con Johanna Mason se había apaciguado, resignado (mas no conforme) con que nadie más se atrevería a levantarse ni siquiera por su propio beneficio ¿Por qué iba a hacerlo él solo?

-Gale, te traje unas galletas.

Hasta entonces nunca había notado la presencia de la chiquilla que ahora le ofrecía una bolsita con una pequeña cantidad de galletas. Las recibió más por la confusión que de buena gana y tan pronto lo hizo la chica salió corriendo.

-Parece que tienes una admiradora.

Gale no sabía cómo tomarse esas cosas. Jamás había sabido y ahora tenía menos tiempo para hacerlo. Pero una vez en su casa acostado en su cama observó la pequeña bolsita plástica con curiosidad ¿Tal vez ese era el tipo de cosas que haces por alguien que te gusta? Se sentía como un idiota dejando que sus pensamientos vagaran en esas cosas. Hasta entonces no se había permitido pensar en nada por el estilo ya que siempre había estado muy ocupado.

Pero ese no fue el último regalo que Gale recibió. Había días incluso en que podía escuchar a las chicas de su edad y a las mayores reír tímidamente al pasarle por un lado en el jardín de la escuela. Hasta sus amigos comenzaron a bromear diciéndole que podría tener a cualquier chica que quisiera con tan solo mirarla y sonreírle.

-Tu amigo es muy asediado ¿No es así?

-¿Qué?- Katniss había estado distraída haciendo cuentas mentales de cuántas veces debía poner su nombre dentro de la urna para los siguientes juegos del Hambre si quería que las provisiones ajustaran.

-Gale… las chicas dicen que es muy guapo y actúan como tontas cuando están cerca de él.

Katniss nunca se había puesto a pensar en eso pues siempre había mantenido lo que podía llamar "una relación en el ámbito profesional" con él. Pero tuvo que aceptar que la observación que Madge estaba haciendo era acertada.

-¿A ti te gusta?

-No particularmente…

No, a Madge no le gustaba. Lo que ella quería de él iba más allá que un simple "gusto" como el que las demás niñas de la escuela tenían. Ella había conocido a Gale desde el principio. Conocía el tipo de persona que había sido antes de la muerte de su padre y que su manera fría no era más que un resultado de eso. Gale era un niño apasionado, le gustaba ver la lógica de las cosas. Como cuando adivinaba a los campeones de los Juegos con solo ver la manera en la que eran presentados. También le gustaba desafiar la autoridad y desde un principio eso era algo que Madge había encontrado fascinante. Además, ese aire serio y solemne que siempre manifestaba despertaba en ella esa curiosidad de querer saber todo el tiempo en lo que estaba pensando. Todos esos atributos los podía ver también en Katniss y era por eso tal vez que prefería mantenerla cerca. Ella era su único nexo con Gale pero también era su principal rival.

-Escuché que te besuqueaste con Marianne.

-No creas todos los rumores que escuchas.

-Me lo dijo Marianne.

-Marianne es una chica con mucha imaginación.

-¿También Susette?

-Madge, no entiendo cómo te llegan tantos rumores de mí. O bien me he vuelto un tema muy popular o tú has estado preguntando demasiado. Cualquiera de los dos casos me es indiferente.

-Gale, espera.

Era domingo por la mañana. Madge sabía perfectamente a dónde iba con tanta prisa. Iba al mismo lugar a donde iba todos los domingos con la misma persona. Debido a que Madge ya tenía quince años, su padre ya le había dado un poco de libertad de andar por el pueblo siempre y cuando lo hiciera en un horario decente. Pero eso no incluía el bosque que era a donde casi llegaban. Gale estaba justo por cruzar el cerco.

-¿Por qué… con esas chicas?

Había ensayado lo que iba a decir y la manera en que lo diría junto a su madre. Pero ahora, frente a frente las palabras le estaban fallando y comenzaba a temer que dentro de poco también los pies.

-No sabía que debía pedirte permiso antes de besar a una chica, Madge.

-No tienes que ser tan malo conmigo…

-Madge ¿Qué quieres?

Ella se resistió a mostrar su debilidad frente a él. Extendió la mano intentando tocarlo pero se resistió a la acción.

-¿Cuál es la diferencia, Gale? Yo podría… yo te conozco. Sé lo que quieres, quien eres ¿Te imaginas si…?

-Madge, lo que dices no tiene sentido.

Gale decidió que lo que había escuchado era suficiente y terminó de pasar el cerco. Era la primera vez que Madge cruzaba pero lo hizo guiada por la desesperación.

-Todos tus ideales, Gale ¿Qué fin podrían tener si te vuelves solo un minero? ¿Si te vuelves solo un cazador furtivo?

Él no estaba seguro de la razón por la que se había detenido. Sí podía sentir el enojo teñirle el rostro de rojo y no sabía ni por qué ¿Qué más podía haber esperado de Madge? Esa niña mimada que todo lo había tenido como derecho solo por nacimiento. Se giró y la sujetó de ambos brazos, más bien la estaba apretando.

-¿Entonces qué haces detrás de mí? ¿Qué quieres de un simple minero o cazador?

-No me entiendes, Gale…

Los ojos castaños de Madge estaban inundados en llanto pero en su cuerpo no había ningún indicio de querer irse. Gale no comprendía cómo alguien podía llegar a ese límite de la humillación solo por un chico que le gustaba. Y Gale había decidido castigar a Madge besando a Susanne y a Marianne pero nunca a ella. Esperaba que con eso se marchara y dejara de molestar pero parecía haber cometido un error.

-¿Qué quieres, Madge?

La pregunta era simple y también lo era la respuesta.

-A ti.

Cuando los labios de Gale encontraron los de Madge ninguno de los dos pudo explicar lo que estaba pasando. Gale temía haber sucumbido al evidente atractivo físico de la heredera de los Undersee. O tal vez a sus lágrimas y a sus grandes ojos castaños y suplicantes. Y si era así, eso no era más que un indicio de que estaba perdido. Madge, por otro lado no podía evitar sentirse confundida pues hasta entonces había estado convencida de que Gale la aborrecía ¿Y entonces qué hacía besándola?

-Debes irte,- le dijo con la respiración entre cortada,- tu padre se preocupará.

Madge no sabía ni qué le había pegado. Solo había atinado a asentir y caminar de regreso a la aldea con la sonrisa más grande que nunca había adornado su rostro.

-Lo besé mamá, lo besé. Sus ojos grises y su cabello oscuro aquí cerca de mí. Y sus manos…

-Besos en el bosque…

-Pero no lo digas a papá que estuve en el bosque ¿Sí? Es nuestro secreto…

-Secreto…

A Gale le hubiera gustado decir que no había sentido nada con ese beso. Que el calor en su rostro había sido por cualquier otro motivo que no fuera por la sensación de los labios de Madge contra los suyos o que el sabor no le había durado el resto de la tarde mientras cazaba con Katniss. Incluso entonces, cuando sus sentimientos por ella no eran tan fuertes sintió que la había engañado de alguna manera.

Pero por mucho que él se había reprendido por lo que había hecho, pronto se encontró con que su cuerpo no siempre obedecía lo que su cabeza pensaba. Y que aunque Madge estaba vetada para ser esa persona con quien podría estar tal vez en un futuro, los labios de la chica parecían imposibles de repeler.

-¿Por qué nos tenemos que ver aquí? Si eres lo suficientemente sigiloso podrás trepar a mi ventana y…

-No pienso entrar a la casa de los Undersee nunca más… si quieres que nos vemos tendrás que venir acá como te he dicho.

-A veces puedes ser un cretino.

-No tienes que venir si no quieres.

Cuando la pelea terminaba, comenzaban los besos. Aunque a veces los besos más bien interrumpían la pelea. Madge no entendía si esa era la manera en que a Gale le gustaban las cosas y él tampoco estaba seguro si lo hacía como una manera de recordarse a sí mismo que a pesar de lo mucho que le gustaran esos besos furtivos, la chica que se los daba no era del todo de su agrado.

Claro que Madge no era la única chica a quien veía a escondidas. No lo hacía a escondidas de nadie pero tampoco andaba por ahí alardeando de ello. Conforme fue madurando se dio cuenta de que tal vez sí le gustaba algo de Madge, por lo menos físicamente. Cuando los besos comenzaban a subir de temperatura y ella se colgaba de su cuello, sus manos siempre se movían involuntariamente a la cintura de la chica y varias veces los besos intentaban sobrepasar la línea de ser solo besos. Y lo raro era que le pasaba más con Madge que con Marianne, Susette o cualquier otra de las chicas.

-No te detengas.

-Madge, si sigo…

-Está bien… está bien…

Gale obedeció la luz verde que acababa de recibir. Sus brazos, antes en la cintura de la chica, se soltaron y comenzaron a acariciar su figura. Madge suspiró al sentirse deseada. Siguió besándolo rápida y apasionadamente en lo que sus manos reposaron en el pecho de él. Podía sentir su corazón palpitando velozmente y su aroma impregnándola mientras que sus caricias le erizaban la piel. Él había sido lo único bueno en vida por mucho tiempo. El único que había llenado la soledad de su cuarto confinado. Si tan solo la no hubiera adoptado esos locos ideales, tal vez se habría resignado a su mundo y habría buscado un mejor lugar como cualquier persona sensata. Junto a ella y no en los bosques o en la mina.

-No, Madge… espera…

Ninguno había caído en la cuenta que ya estaba sobre la hierba. Gale casi sobre ella y ella a su vez se le colgada del cuello.

-No te detengas, sigue.

-No. Espera Madge… Dime… dime una cosa antes ¿Por qué lo estás haciendo?

-¿No es obvio?

La sonrisa en el rostro de Madge le dio la pauta para alejarse. Para ponerse de pie e intentar guardar la compostura a pesar de que su respiración seguía agitada.

-Madge, antes que nada debes saber que yo nunca podría terminar al lado de una persona como tú.

-¿Qué?

-Creo que lo sabes perfectamente. Somos totalmente distintos, tu gente representa todo lo que hace malo este mundo y yo simplemente no puedo apoyar eso…

-¿Pero puedes besuquearte con mi gente?

-Obviamente esto fue un error…

Gale se acomodó apresuradamente la camiseta que hasta instantes antes había estado arremangada debajo de sus axilas. Tomó un hondo suspiro y caminó lejos de la chica que ahora se sacudía el vestido para ir detrás de él.

-Gale… ¡Gale! ¿Por qué eres tan obstinado?

-¿Obstinado? ¿Obstinado yo? ¿Quién no ha dejado de asediarme a pesar de que hace AÑOS que te dejé claro que no podía inmiscuirme contigo?

-Gale ya basta, me estás lastimando el brazo…

-No, Madge, ya basta tú. Has sido tú quien me ha provocado y quien me ha buscado. Yo a final de cuentas solo soy un hombre… y tú eres muy linda y quizá… quizá el aprecio de nuestra amistad de infancia hizo que no me pudiera resistir. Pero eso no quiere decir nada, al final del día yo volveré a la mina o al bosque y tú vivirás en tu mansión.

-¡Pero puedes vivir conmigo en mi mansión!

Gale dejó caer los brazos a los costados liberándola de la presión. Las lágrimas de Madge estaban por todo su rostro pero por primera vez encontró la forma de sobreponerse a ellas.

-Oh, Madge… no lo entiendes ¿Verdad? Yo no sueño con vivir en tu mansión. Creo que no me conoces tan bien después de todo…

Gale estaba a punto de marcharse, satisfecho de haber llegado a un acuerdo propio de no volver a caer en la tentación que Madge le ofrecía. Pero sus últimas líneas cambiaron el giro de los eventos.

-¿Es por Katniss? ¿Estás enamorado de Katniss?

Gale estaba a punto de decirle que no. Que no sabía de lo que le estaba hablando y que estaba demente al manifestar celos de una persona a quien, si bien apreciaba como parte de su familia, no veía nada más que como a una más de sus hermanos.

-Ella es todo eso que tú quisieras que yo fuera ¿No es así? De opiniones fuertes, con carácter y valor para sacar adelante a su familia. No le teme al bosque y quizá comprende mucho de lo que eres porque ella misma lo ha vivido. Pero Gale… eso no es suficiente ¿Qué sería de ustedes si terminan juntos? con tanta familia que cuidar cada uno de por sí. Estarían condenados a sufrir los Juego que tanto detestas mucho más de lo que una persona normal los sufre.

Gale no le había contestado en ese momento. Ni siquiera había devuelto la mirada. Camino a casa había divagado en las declaraciones de Madge preguntándose si ella era la única que lo había visto así. Claro que había escuchado los rumores pero la gente en el distrito doce también podía ser benevolente e incluso lo habían felicitado por actuar como hermano mayor de la pequeña Evergreen cuidando de ella en el bosque.

Y entonces sin querer se vio forzado a colocarla debajo de una luz diferente. A pensar en la forma de sus labios cuando sonreía o cuando estaba seria. A rememorar esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos. A imaginar el sonido de su sonrisa y a preguntarse si esas eran cosas indispensables en su vida. Los primeros días se había quedado sin respuesta ¿Cómo saberlo? Además, ella nunca había manifestado por él interés alguno. Y eso era bueno ¿No era así? Ella era diferente.

Y entonces cuando Cray, el agente de paz, le pidió un beso a Katniss como pago y se dio cuenta que se encontraba deseando propinarle un golpe por el simple motivo de haberlo insinuado… solo entonces cayó en cuenta que Madge había observado algo que hasta entonces él no había podido. Y ahora su único problema consistía en que no sabía qué hacer con esa certeza.

**Gracias por leer a los pocos que me leen. Es irónico que Consecuencias sea el fic que más consume mi tiempo y el que evidentemente será uno de los más extensos y de todas formas sea de los más olvidados ¿Por qué será que sigo aquí? (cuidándose del látigo de Gaby). No se olviden de dejarme el review. Y miren ¿Quién diría? Un capítulo un poco decente… XD. Lástima que esos son tan pocos…**

** Bueno, nos veremos pronto con el capítulo de los 74 juegos del hambre. Y no, no volveré a relatar lo que vivieron Katniss y Peeta (aunque referncias habrá). Ahora sabremos cómo los vivieron los mentores (OBVIO MIS 3 MENTORES FAVORITOS) y claro… Gale y Madge. Hasta pronto!**

**TLAL**

**PD: Isis-San no fue error, quise decir Isis-chan porque en japonés chan es de cariño y diminutivo mientras que "San" es formal y de respeto pero ya no lo hago t_t… de todas formas muchas gracias por seguir aquí y dejarme tus reviews. Me ayudan a continuar (Aunque no tan seguido como quisiera godenasai).**

**Shaan: Gracias por el review, no eres la primera persona que me habla de Adriano… jajajaja! Yo tampoco lo quería matar pero pues tenía que :S**

**Jenny Anderson: Gracias a la casualidad y or dejarme el review. Intento actualizar pronto pero verás… mi capítulos no son nada cortos XD. Ojala te haya gustado. **


	7. Los 74 Juegos del Hambre

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a Lionsgate, yo no lucro con ellos.**

**ADVERTENCIA: El fic contiene situaciones adultas y son responsabilidad de quien las lee. Yo cumplo con advertir su presencia.**

**CAPÍTULO SEIS**

"**Los Setenta y Cuatro Juegos del Hambre"**

**Por:TlalGalaxia**

-Bueno días señor…

-Llámeme Cinna.

Barbara Clintwood asintió y le señaló el asiento frente a su escritorio. Cinna se puso cómodo cruzando las piernas relajadamente y dejando caer la espalda en el respaldo. La mujer de unos cuarenta años, cabello negro y ojos marrones detrás de unas gafas oscuras de media luna arqueó una ceja de manera desaprobatoria, no le gustaba ese exceso de confianza. Especialmente no después de ver los diseños del hombre frente a ella. Eran demasiado buenos, los círculos más altos lo habían señalado como el diseñador más prometedor y los distritos con tributos profesionales ya estaban pidiéndolo.

-Cinna,- carraspeó Bárbara apartando la mirada de los bocetos,- normalmente, cuando recibo un nuevo diseñador, se espera que trabaje desde abajo y poco a poco adquiera prestigio antes de llegar a diseñar para los mejores tributos y eventualmente adquiere éxito como diseñador en el Capitolio.

Cinna asintió. Llevaba puesto un pantalón ceñido de color crema y una camisa sin mangas, casi como un chaleco en un color más oscuro. Los detalles de su vestimenta eran en otro tono de café. Era como ocho gamas de café que combinaban perfectamente con el delineador dorado de sus ojos, los cuales no manifestaban emoción alguna mientras escuchaba las palabras de la coordinadora de diseñadores para los juegos del hambre.

-Dígame, señor… eh, Cinna- definitivamente no le gustaba usar un solo nombre para referirse a él,- ¿Tiene usted alguna preferencia?

Cinna negó con la cabeza, ahora tenía los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

-Pero Portia y yo no preferimos esperar a la cosecha. Es decir… si se nos pide elegir, preferimos esperar.

La entrevistadora arqueó una ceja. Su ropa era tan azul como lo eran sus ojos. En un tono chillón que no se encontraba en la naturaleza. El delineado de sus ojos era del mismo color pero en un tono más oscuro para resaltar sus ojos a pesar de sus gafas.

-Por supuesto…- dijo la mujer en un tono un poco agudo y luego apretando los labios,- bienvenido, señor, Cinna. Los vigilantes están particularmente interesados en lo que usted puede aportar.

Cinna se puso de pie y extendió la mano en un saludo para despedirse de su entrevistadora. La seriedad del diseñador era inquietante pero luego pensó que todos eran normalmente excéntricos. Cinna no era estrafalario pero definitivamente tenía algo de estrafalario en su personalidad. Bárbara no estaba contenta con tener que volver a entrevistarlo la semana siguiente cuando las cosechas hubieran terminado.

Madge Undersee dio vueltas en su habitación mirándose de reojo en el espejo. El vestido era uno de los más bonitos en su armario y rara vez tenía oportunidad de usarlo. No es que la cosecha fuera una ocasión especial en el buen sentido de la palabra, pero en el distrito doce era difícil tener un momento especial entre tantas necesidades, entre tanto olvido. Incluso Madge sabía que el Capitolio no le tenía ningún particular interés al distrito doce o a lo que producía, su existencia transcurría indiferentemente ante los ojos del resto de PANEM. El pobre distrito doce, tan insípido, pobre y poco particular.

Una vez más, decidida a presenciar la nueva cosecha sin esperanza alguna de ser perdonada, Madge abandonó la habitación. Para su sorpresa, se encontró con su madre saliendo de su habitación, se quedó helada, ese no era un buen día para ver a su madre. Sus dolores de cabeza siempre se disparaban en fechas de la cosecha y juegos del hambre así que normalmente transcurría esos días sedada con morpling. La joven miró a su alrededor en busca de su padre pero lo escuchó a lo lejos en una conversación con por teléfono.

Los ojos de Maysilee Undersee se fijaron en los de su hija a pesar de la distancia. Avanzó en dirección a ella de la manera más natural, era uno de esos pocos días en los que se veía casi normal, pensó Madge. La joven sonrió a la mujer a quien había aprendido a amar a pesar de no haber sido la madre que cualquier otro habría querido. La mujer le devolvió la sonrisa y le sujetó el rostro usando ambas manos. Parecía feliz, casi extasiada.

-Oh, Kassi…- ¿Kassi?- ¿Dónde habías estado? Te había estado buscando por todos lados. Dime, estabas en el bosque con tu novio ¿No es verdad?

Madge observó confundida la mirada de su madre. Ella parecía radiante, podía ver el cariño en su mirada, algo poco común a lo largo de su vida. La joven no supo qué decir pero supo de alguna manera que la estaba confundiendo con alguien más.

-No te preocupes,- agregó su madre en un tono de complicidad,- no les diré nada a nuestros padres ¿Te conté que me dieron un pin que me salvará de los juegos del Hambre? Es de los Undersee, me han dicho que me ayudarán a salir con vida de los juegos si lo visto cuando la cosecha…

Los ojos de Maysilee se oscurecieron de pronto. Apretó la mano donde llevaba el pin con el sinsajo que justo le había mostrado a su hija; o en ese caso a quien creía era su hermana gemela. Madge supo de inmediato que estaba a punto de tener un episodio. Corrió en dirección de la habitación de su madre y extrajo a toda prisa la inyección de Morpling mientras que los gritos de su madre comenzaban a manifestarse en un crescendo.

-¡Maysi!- gritaba el alcalde intentando que dejara de retorcerse en el piso pero Madge fue mucho más rápida que la ansiedad de su padre.

Los gritos de Maysilee comenzaron a disminuir conforme la inyección comenzó a hacer efecto. El pin cayó al suelo tan pronto la mano de la mujer se relajó. El alcalde recogió a su esposa y la llevó a su habitación, Madge se inclinó y recogió el pin que su madre le había ofrecido antes recordando con ansias sus palabras.

"_me han dicho que me ayudarán a salir con vida de los juegos si lo visto cuando la cosecha…"_

Madge Undersee apretó los labios y emitió un hondo suspiro que la hizo apretar los ojos también. Seguía frustrada por la poca lucidez de su madre más sin embargo contempló el pin con cariño. Era un talismán, era una manera en que su madre había intentado proteger a quien amaba de los juegos. Pensó en Gale como la persona que más le dolería si su nombre fuera sorteado a pesar de ser la última vez que participaba. Los nombres de ambos estarían en las urnas, el nombre de Gale más veces que ella pero no había nada que pudiera hacer si le tocaba la mala suerte. Ni siquiera su padre.

Volvió a mirar el pin deseando que lo que su madre había dicho fuera cierto. Y sintiéndose desahuciada, se sostuvo con el último pequeño indicio de esperanza que le quedaba y colocó el pin en el frente de su vestido, justo a la altura de su pecho y salió decididamente a la calle cruzando los dedos para no tener que pedir favores a nombre de ese pin.

Y entonces los eventos habían transcurrido de manera favorable para ella. Cualquiera diría que ella estaría feliz de que Katniss se fuera y que ahora Gale tuviera que olvidarse de ella, pero Madge no era ese tipo de persona. Además, había notado la expresión de Gale al escucharla ofrecerse como voluntaria, eso también la había destruido a ella. ¿Qué caso tenía que Gale la eligiera luego de la muerte de Katniss? Eso no lo hacía verdaderamente suyo, además, también apreciaba a Katniss. Era su amiga y al entregarle el pin deseó con todas sus fuerzas que las palabras de su madre, por muy demente que ésta fuera, hicieran alguna especie de milagro.

Portia y Cinna se sentaron a la mesa de su moderno departamento en uno de los edificios más altos en el Capitolio. Los organizadores de los juegos les habían mandados las grabaciones de las cosechas ante de que el mismo Caesar Flickerman las transmitiera por la televisión. Justo habían terminado de verlas y se encontraban deliberando el distrito que ofrecerían sus servicios.

-Sé que no quieres diseñar para un tributo profesional,- señaló ella arqueando una ceja,- pero es la única manera de llegar alto.

Cinna cerró los ojos y sacudió la cabeza negando enérgicamente. Portia suspiró un tanto exasperada, había estado intentando convencerlo de tomar los profesionales por media hora.

-No necesito un ganador, necesito inspiración,- señaló él seriamente.

Portia extendió la mano sobre la mesa y lo miró a los ojos.

-¿La chica del distrito doce? Cinna… el distrito doce nunca…

-Pero tú también lo viste,- le interrumpió pasando su brazo por la espalda de la diseñadora,- de la nada su voz estalló. Y entonces lo vi, estaba ahí, el fuego a su alrededor, el coraje a pesar de su miedo. Como una diosa griega de la guerra…

Portia suspiró y lo dejó abrazarla más fuerte. Sabía que no había nada que pudiera decirle para sacarle la idea de la cabeza. En sus primeros trabajos para los juegos había esperado correr con mejor suerte, ser más notable y Cinna quería apostar por el distrito perdedor.

-¿Podré algún día decirte que no?

Cinna sonrió complacido.

-Espero que no. Vamos a hacer que el distrito doce brille, Portia. ESO será un gran logro, ya lo verás.

Poco a poco, los trenes fueron llegando al Capitolio desde los diferentes distritos. En una plataforma del andén, esperaban un joven y una anciana acompañados de un par de jovencitos de trece y quince años. Cuando el tren del distrito siete terminó su movimiento, una joven de unos veinte años saludó al pequeño grupo que obviamente esperaba a por ella. Detrás de sí venía una pareja de jóvenes un poco mayores a los que ya estaban en el andén. Detrás de ellos, un hombre de unos treinta años se unió a la caravana.

-Johanna,- dijo Finnick felizmente,- hola Blight…

El hombre gruñó como única respuesta el joven vencedor del distrito cuatro. Mags gruñó de vuelta pero en la anciana el motivo estaba justificado, ella había sufrido una embolia mientras entrenaba jóvenes en el distrito. Luego de eso, Finnick había tenido que ocupar el lugar de la anciana aunque eso implicara alejarse de su amada Annie por más tiempo del que hubiera querido. Luego de un par de meses, Mags había podido abandonar su lecho con ayuda de un bastón. Y lo había hecho gustosa pues según ella, su misión en la vida no tenía otro propósito salvo rescatar a tantos niños del distrito cuatro como le fuera posible. Blight, por otro lado, no tenía una historia tan dramática como la anciana. Él solo gruñía por enfado, luego de la muerte del anterior vencedor masculino un par de años atrás durante el gran incendio del distrito siete, había sido convocado por el presidente Snow para que fuera mentor junto a la joven Johanna.

Las amistades entre los mentores no eran cosa rara. Dichas amistades, además de gratificantes muchas veces eran convenientes ya que una vez finados los tributos de alguno de ellos, era común la gestión para el traspaso de los patrocinadores de último minuto. No es que ese grupo lo hiciera solo por el beneficio. En el caso de Finnick con Mags y Johanna, el afecto era real.

Caminaron juntos por la estación del tren y abordaron el mismo puente aéreo que en un santiamén los colocó dentro de uno de los edificios más altos del capitolio. Luego de eso caminaron a lo largo de varias bandas automáticas que los desplazaron de un edificio a otro hasta que llegaron a uno de alta seguridad. Una vez identificados como mentores y tributos, los guardias de paz los dejaron entrar. No estaban en el piso más alto pero tampoco estaban en el más bajo. Sin embargo, ahí había una recepción como la de un hotel. Una de las encargadas se acercó a toda prisa tan pronto los vio entrar.

-Los tributos deben reunirse con sus estilistas inmediatamente,- apenas habían asentido los mentores y los chicos ya eran conducidos al elevador por un grupo de guardias,- señorita Mason, esto es para usted.

Johanna tomó el sobre que la mujer le había entregado sin exteriorizar sentimiento alguno. Ni siquiera le dio las gracias pues eso de ser amable y encantadora era algo que había dejado atrás desde hacía mucho tiempo a pesar de las reprimendas de Finnick. Tomaron el otro elevador y oprimieron los botones que los llevaban a los pisos superiores, alto totalmente opuesto a lo que habían hecho los tributos.

-¿Alguna esperanza con sus tributos?- quiso saber Finnick tan pronto las puertas del elevador se cerraron.

-Nah,- refunfuñó Johanna,- si acaso tal vez el chico… si logra correr lo suficientemente rápido como para tomar un hacha de la cornucopia y escapar de ahí con vida ¿Tú?

-Solo la chica fue voluntaria, es buena profesional pero no estábamos buscando solo un buen profesional.

-Ustedes y sus sueños…- respondió Johanna con el mismo tono enfadado de antes,- un líder no nace, se hace. No lograremos nada con solo esperar.

-Tampoco lograremos nada si solo somos nosotros. Nuestros privilegios son limitados y lo sabes.

Johanna no dijo nada más. Las puertas del elevador se abrieron y Mags Salió emitiendo lo que pareció un simple gruñido como despedida. Johanna y Finnick agitaron la mano y siguieron montando el elevador unos pisos más hasta llegar al piso siete donde las tres personas restantes bajaron.

-Verde,- dijo Johanna con desdén observando la decoración del cuarto,- ¿Por qué no me sorprende?

-Sin haber visto mucho, apuesto que el mío es azul.

-Ésta gente y sus clichés,- agregó Johanna desgarrando el sobre con la tarjeta que la recepcionista le había dado cuando habían llegado. Ni siquiera tienen idea de lo que huele un bosque de verdad…

Mientras lo hacía no dejó de caminar en dirección a la que sabía era su habitación y Finnick la siguió por inercia mientras que Blight se ponía cómodo en la sala, revisando la comida del mini bar.

-¿Y ahora quién?- inquirió Finnick tan pronto Johanna terminó de leer la tarjeta y la botó al bote de la basura.

-Crane…- declaró con desdén antes de dejarse caer con gusto sobre la cama,- algunas personas no aceptan un no por respuesta.

-Pues no, Crane no es de los que aceptan un no por respuesta. Y ahora que lo han nombrado vigilante en jefe de los Juegos, debe creer que tiene más poder de convencimiento.

Finnick estaba recargado sobre la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Justo antes de los juegos del hambre, los modistas de sus futuros tributos, se reunían con él para preparar su imagen en el evento. Si bien Finnick Odair no era parte del show en la arena, su imagen seguía siendo una figura importante a la hora de las transmisiones y se trabajaba en él un estilo diferente año con año. Ese año parecían haber adoptado algo conocido como "retro". Su cabello estaba más largo de lo normal y ahora le cubría las orejas y gran parte de la frente y los ojos. Llevaba una camisa de cuello de tortuga color gris con un saco azul marino y unos jeans ajustados color blanco. No había variación en la paleta de colores que normalmente elegían para él pues al ser del distrito de pesca, siempre procuraban asociarlo con el azul del mar y del cielo. Años atrás, los encargados de los juegos habían intentado hacer lo mismo con Johanna Mason, pero luego de la muerte de todos sus seres queridos, cualquier plan de imagen la tenía sin cuidado e incluso el capitolio había perdido interés. Poco a poco, Johanna Mason había pasado de ser una excelente candidata a imagen de la resistencia, a una estrella extinta por su propia mala actitud y personalidad huraña.

-Dice que le encanta mi largo cabello color caramelo,- rió ella burlonamente con las manos detrás de la nuca mientras sacudía los pies para sacudirse los zapatos fuera de los pies.

-Bueno, tu cabello sí es hermoso… cuando lo peinas.

Johanna frunció el ceño. La última frase de Finnick había sido indudablemente en tono de burla.

-¡No tengo tiempo para esas cosas, Odair!- exclamó reincorporándose para sentarse con las piernas en posición de meditación,- yo no soy tan niña como tú.

Finnick fingió una expresión ofendida, pero luego soltó una carcajada.

-No deja de sorprenderme que sigas recibiendo invitaciones… por ponerlo en tus palabras, alguien tan niño como tú. Te has tomado muy en serio ese look de leñador. La camisa a cuadros, los jeans deslavados, apenas accediste a los mocasines cafés en lugar de esas botas enormes que usas para ir al aserradero. Solo te falta traer el cabello de niño y le quitarás el puesto a Blight como mentor masculino de tu distrito.

Finnick Odair había conocido a Johanna el tiempo suficiente para saber que esa expresión que estaba observando en ese momento no podía traer nada bueno. Era la misma expresión que usaba cada que se le ocurría una idea descabellada y el look "de leñador" no había sido coincidencia tampoco.

Apenas dos años atrás había muerto el hombre de su vida pero ella solo había llorado una vez por él. Al día siguiente había agarrado toda la poca dignidad que le quedaba y le dio la cara a Snow vistiendo el mejor de sus vestidos. Pero el mensaje de venganza que era más bien una promesa, no llegó como debía. O si llegó, la respuesta de Snow no fue más que silencio. Además, luego de eso fue acosada por varios de los funcionarios y gente influyente de Panem. Entendiendo su luto, Finnick le había aconsejado rechazar las propuestas con educación, pero eso del tacto no era el fuerte de Johanna. A todos les regresó sus regalos con una nota que decía "arde en el infierno".

Esa vez, Finnick había comprendido. Incluso la había justificado ¿Qué habría hecho él si le hubiera pasado lo mismo a Annie? La simple idea a veces le arrancaba lágrimas de los ojos. Y era por eso que se le había ocurrido aquella vez decirle que dejara de vestirse de manera provocativa y que moderara "sus encantos". Por supuesto que su idea de "matar pasiones" no tenía nada que ver con el concepto que Johanna había fabricado a partir del día siguiente. Y no habiendo manera en que el Capitolio pudiera obligarla a hacer lo que ellos querían, habían optado por ignorarla en las tomas televisivas.

Uno diría que todos quedaban satisfechos luego de ese pequeño pacto silencioso. Pero para Johanna ese solo había sido el inicio de sus acciones. Cualquier cosa que ella sospechara que le incomodaría al Capitolio, lo haría. Mientras no empezara la revolución, ella encontraría la forma de molestar a quien pudiera. Y entre más personas involucrara en "la molestia", mejor. Siendo su maniobra favorita la de decirle que no a sus pretendientes influyentes, pero decirle que sí a cualquier don diablo que le invitara una copa en el bar. De alguna manera, Johanna creía que esa era la forma de gritarles a la cara "yo hago lo que quiero y con quien me dé la gana y no pueden hacer nada al respecto". Esa era una actitud que Finnick había envidiado muchísimas veces. A él también le habría gustado hacer algo así, especialmente cuando tenía que hacerse acompañar de los funcionarios más desagradables a cambio de que dejaran a Annie en paz.

Finnick siguió a Johanna al baño donde tenía una pequeña maleta de viaje que alguno de los Avox seguro había colocado ahí como parte del equipaje de la mentora. De ahí extrajo unas pequeñas tijeras que le parecieron bastante familiares, una imagen de la misma Johanna sosteniéndolas con una expresión seria mientras las mismas goteaban un líquido rojo en el piso, lo incomodó de momento. La sonrisa pícara en el rostro de su amiga le indicó que nada bueno estaba a punto de suceder y tan pronto lo adivinó, largos mechones de cabello castaño "del color del caramelo" caían al suelo del baño.

-¡No!- la exclamación de Finnick llegó demasiado tarde.

Ni siquiera se fijaba a qué altura insertaba la tijerilla. Pronto, el corte comenzó a hacerla ver como una muñeca vieja. Desesperado, Finnick se acercó a ella y le quitó las tijerillas.

-No seas salvaje, algún sentido de la estética debes tener.

Johanna se tuvo que contener para no desbotonarse de la risa al ver la expresión de horror de Finnick al ver el producto final que ella había creado. Luego de unos minutos de arduo trabajo, lo mejor que el joven pudo conseguir fue un mohicano disparejo. Contempló el reflejo de su amiga en el espejo al lado del suyo.

-Ahora yo soy el niño y tú eres la niña,- se burló ella notando que en ese nuevo "look", el cabello de su amigo era más largo que el de ella.

Finnick le revolvió el pelo y después la abrazó besándole la coronilla. Johanna lo dejó hacerlo porque era la única persona en todo el planeta a quien le permitía tocarla sin su consentimiento. y si no fuera porque sabía de su historia con Annie Cresta, seguro lo habría convertido en uno de sus juguetes de placer solo para restregárselo a la cara a alguno de los funcionarios que la deseaban ¿Quién mejor que Finnick Odair para atacar las inseguridades de un influyente rechazado? Y no es que no lo hubiera intentado. Johanna ya había apelado antes a los encantos del joven hombre "solo por matar el tiempo". Cosa que no le había caído en gracia puesto que él estaba convencido que más que un desquite con el Capitolio, Johanna lo hacía para distraerse del inmenso dolor que todavía guardaba por dentro. Y no podía ser la persona que terminara de romperla.

La presentación de los tributos estaba a punto de ocurrir, Johanna miró a lo lejos a su derecha desde uno de los palcos de los mentores. Durante la transmisión de los juegos y a la vista de los organizadores de los juegos así como del presidente Snow y gente cercana a él, Johanna y Finnick normalmente mantienen la distancia. Era ella quien no quería que él saliera afectado ya sea con una venganza personal de Snow o que la usaran a ella de la misma manera que usaban a Annie para prostituirlo. Hasta ese momento, la presentación había transcurrido como cualquier otra, hasta que ocurre lo indescriptible. Finnick se pone de pie, Johanna está con la boca abierta. Lo jóvenes del distrito doce van con sus manos unidas, saludando, en llamas…

-Maldito borracho hijo de…- empezó a decir Johanna pero no pudo terminar la frase, estaba demasiado en shock al igual que Finnick.

-A eso le llamo una entrada,- grita Finnick aplaudiendo con la multitud.

Incluso luego de que los juegos se dan por iniciados, Johanna sigue reacia a emitir un juicio. Sabe que lo que acaba de pasar no es más que el efecto de la imagen, el mismo tipo de efecto que Finnick tiene ante la cámara, el mismo efecto que ella solía tener en quienes no la conocían. Su pecho dio un vuelco recordando la pasión con la que su padre hablaba de la revolución. Acerca del fuego que debía consumirlo todo antes de volver a construir algo nuevo. Y la pareja del distrito doce en llamas… ¿Era esa una clase de señal?

-Pensé que no te gustaba ver los juegos.

-No se puede hacer mucho cuando lo hacen obligatorio ¿No te parece? ¿Y qué haces tú aquí? ¿No deberías estar viéndolos en tu habitación?

-Pensé que sería buena idea venir aquí y verlos contigo. No, no me malinterpretes. No de la manera en que antes los veíamos, simplemente me pareció que podrías necesitar a un amigo en éstos momentos y que yo también necesitaría uno. Katniss también era amiga mía ¿Sabes?

Gale observó a Madge de manera incrédula. No podía decir que eso no era verdad pues a lo largo de los pasados años la hija del alcalde había frecuentado y sido la única compañera de charla de Katniss. Para bien o para mal lo que ella decía era verdad ¿Y quién sabe? Tal vez sí la consideraba como su amiga. Después de todo, antes de ofrecerle sus besos, lo que Madge había querido de él era su amistad. A lo mejor había obtenido eso de Katniss y que ella terminara en los juegos había sido simplemente una jugada terrible del destino.

Así que a partir de entonces y solo como tregua momentánea y como mero apoyo ante la expectativa de lo que iba a pasar con Katniss, Gale y Madge se reunieron para ver los juegos del hambre. Poco podían saber lo que su siguiente reunión les tenía preparado.

Durante los días de entrenamiento, hubo mucho revuelo. Especialmente entre los mentores y los diseñadores pues las pruebas y las puntuaciones de los vigilantes eran casi tan decisivas como la entrevista frente a Caesar Flickerman. Hasta entonces, Haymitch había permanecido distante a pesar de haber detectado el potencial de sus jugadores. Katniss con su instinto de supervivencia y Peeta con su encanto. Si tan solo pudiera hacer uno solo de los dos… pero entonces llegó la primer fecha, el día en que los patrocinadores verían las habilidades de los jugadores y pondrían las puntuaciones. Y una vez más Katniss… ahora sin el traje de fuego. Había obtenido un once.

Johanna fue la primera en llegar al café. Todavía estaba lamentando el haber dejado su habitación sin desayunar, así que pidió el café y unos panecillos para acompañar. Haymitch la contempló en silencio, era una chica rebelde y difícil de moldear, le resultaba graciosamente familiar pero era evidente que casi todos sus problemas radicaban en ese pesado pasado de dominio público. Y no estaría ahí hablando con ella si Finnick no viniera también. Y pensando en el rey de Roma, llegó varios minutos después de Johanna, tomó asiento a la misma mesa que los otros dos mentores y fue el primero en hablar.

-¿De qué se trata, Haymitch?

Aparte de Chaff, Finnick Odair era el único mentor que se tomaba en serio lo que Haymitch decía. Luego de haber sido quien le dio la idea de cómo salvar a Annie, se sentía en deuda eterna con él y verlo en el elevador con Johanna no había necesitado de explicación.

-Necesito inmunidad para mis chicos.

No era el estilo de Haymitch el irse con rodeos. Finnick lo contempló con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, la espalda en el respaldo de su silla y una mano frotando su barbilla. Johanna no había parado de comer sus panecillos pero eso no le había impedido bufar ante la petición del mentor.

-Y nos dices esto porque…

Haymitch le dio una mirada mordaz a la chica, el tono irónico era muy típico de ella de la misma manera que era muy típico de él pero no por eso lo recibía con gusto. Ella quiso hacer un gesto pero no fue evidente ya que sus cachetes estaban a reventar por la comida en su boca.

-¿Tus chicos?- Finnick arqueó una ceja ignorando deliberadamente la interacción anterior de los otros dos.- eso es mucha gente para pedir el protocolo.

Haymitch suspiró y le dio un trago a su café. Saboreó el dulce sabor de la crema irlandesa mezclada con el licor y parpadeó impasiblemente. Ya había pensado en eso, era obvio que era así pues solo estaba hablando con dos mentores en lugar del consejo. Johanna y Finnick lo comprendieron casi tan pronto como el joven había emitido su respuesta previa.

-Tus chicos no son del tipo de personas que ganan los juegos,- dijo Johanna descuidadamente mientras se empinaba el resto de su café y dejando que su calor se esparciera dentro de ella,- ¿Por qué te vamos a apoyar en el consejo? El consejo no apostará por ellos, necesitan ser el tipo de personas que la causa necesita. Y lo siento Haymitch, pero eso tampoco son.

-Bueno…- Finnick dudó pasando rápidamente las yemas de sus dedos sobre su boca, era casi como un gesto compulsivo,- recuerda lo que pasó el día de la presentación.

La imagen de los jóvenes en llamas y tomados de las manos había tenido un fuerte efecto no solo en la audiencia del Capitolio sino en PANEM. Era inusual, era atrevido y de cierta manera llamaba a la curiosidad. Casi como si hubiera un plan detrás de ese pequeño gesto.

-Eso habla mejor de su estilista de lo que habla de ellos,- refunfuñó ella.

-La gente que la vio por televisión no piensa eso. Recuerda Johanna, la imagen puede ser mucho más importante que cualquier otro de los factores.

-Claro,- bufó la chica a su amigo,- estoy consciente de tu punto de vista con respecto a la imagen.

- Sé que no conseguiré inmunidad para mis chicos por medio del consejo,- dijo finalmente Haymitch poniéndole fin a la conversación entre los mentores más jóvenes,- es por eso que he venido a ustedes. No habrá mucho tiempo para comprobar de lo que mis chicos están hechos a pesar de sus proezas hasta ahora. Además…

Haymitch no quiso hablar de los motivos de Peeta. Al menos no hasta que los hiciera públicos él mismo.

-Esperen a mañana,- agregó Haymitch terminando con su café y saboreando el sabor a licor residuo en su lengua.

-Yo te apoyaré en lo que necesites, Haymitch.

Johanna no recibió con agrado la respuesta de Finnick y se lo hizo saber con un codazo. Luego miró seriamente a Haymitch.

-Sé que tu diseñador es bueno,- le dijo mirándolo severamente,- y que músculos acá te debe demasiado como para negarse. Pero estás pidiendo inmunidad para dos personas y sabes perfectamente que solo una persona puede salir con vida de ahí.

-Lo sé perfectamente, bella Johanna,- la chica bufó ante el tono y la declaración del mentor, no le gustaba ser llamada "bella",- pero solo los he citado para pedirles ayuda y sé que después de las entrevistas será casi imposible reunirme con ustedes. Cuando escuchen lo de mañana… pídanle a sus tributos alejarse o aliarse con mis tributos. Sé que lo harán en cuanto escuchen la entrevista.

-¿Piensas estremecernos con un pasado trágico?

Haymitch no apreció el tono irónico de Johanna. Simplemente se puso de pie, puso unas monedas en la mesa y se alejó de ahí. Finnick y Johanna esperaron unos minutos más antes de volver al edificio por separado.

Esa noche, Johanna había contemplado las entrevistas del distrito doce con especial interés y escepticismo. Había algo en esa chica en llamas que no le gustaba ¿Y qué podía decir ella para ganarse sus favores? La vio hablar acerca de su hermana, de su familia, darle vueltas a su vestido… en su opinión, Katniss era una chiquilla odiosa. Caía en gracia al público inspirando ternura y lástima. Por un momento Johanna se puso en los zapatos de Katniss ¿Qué habría dicho su padre de una actitud como esa? Se estremeció solo de pensar. Poner cara de "lo doy todo por mi hermana" "le prometí ganar". Toda ella era exasperante y le ocasionaba nauseas.

Pero entonces había aparecido el chico. Johanna debía admitir que era agraciado, encantador, incluso. Tenía esa actitud seductiva de Finnick pero no llegaba precisamente a eso, no llegaba a ser el halagador que seduce, era más bien como… no podía describirlo pero le resultaba extrañamente familiar. Y entonces lo había dicho.

" _**...**__ Ganar... no ayudará, en mi caso" "¿Por qué no?" "Porque... ella está aquí conmigo"_

Hacía tiempo que no sentía su pecho saltar de esa manera ¿Había dicho lo que creía que había dicho? Miró a Finnick en la distancia y le estaba dedicando una mirada de cómplice. Inspeccionó los ojos azules del joven. Eso debía ser un truco, un truco de Haymitch para ganar aún más la simpatía del público "ese borracho malnacido", lo tenía todo planeado junto con el diseñador. Miró a su alrededor, el público estaba vuelto loco. Frunció el ceño y esperó a que las entrevistas terminaran.

- ¿Y bien?

-Creo que miente.

- ¿Peeta?

- No lo sé, alguien miente ahí. Debe ser la chica… simplemente ¡Ugh! Algo no me gusta de ella.

Finnick observó a su amiga con recelo mientras montaban elevador. Sabía perfectamente lo que a Johanna no le gustaba de Katniss. Y estaba casi seguro que era exactamente uno de los atributos que ella misma poseía.

-Di algo.

- ¿Qué quieres que diga?

- Sé que te dolió.

-No…- Gale caminaba rápidamente a la cerca del distrito y Madge iba casi corriendo detrás de él.

-Claro que sí,- la voz de Madge sonaba entre cortada gracias a su falta de condición física.

Gale se detuvo en seco y levantó una mano al frente exasperadamente. Madge se detuvo en seco igualmente.

-Está bien, puede que sí… pero eso es bueno ¿No es así? Tal vez él… tal vez la ayude a salir con vida de ahí. Yo lo haría.

-Por supuesto que lo harías.

Madge contempló la mirada consternada de ese chico que tanto le gustaba. Era la misma mirada que había visto el primer día que había intentado robar de su cocina y lo había descubierto. Necesitaba ayuda pero no sabía cómo pedirla. La joven dio un paso al frente y acarició su hombro. Sus ojos fijos en los de él. Gale no pudo más y se dejó atrapar en su abrazo recordando los pensamientos que habían pasado por su mente en el momento en que el guardia de paz lo había expulsado de la habitación de Katniss. Habían pasado solo unos días desde ese suceso, pero de pronto a él le parecía que habían sido como mil años. La voz del guardia diciendo "Se te acabó tu tiempo, galán. Literalmente, se te acabó tu tiempo"

A Gale no le había gustado el tono burlón en el que el guardia de paz había dicho la frase. Había intuido a lo que se refería pero no podía hacer nada al respecto. Y tal vez sí tenía razón ¿Y si se le había acabado el tiempo? Degustó un sabor amargo en su paladar al pensar en ello. Saber que todo había terminado mucho ante de empezar. Aunque tampoco estaba seguro si es que algo había comenzado alguna vez. Después de todo ¿Qué era lo que había tenido con Katniss? Domingos de cacería, planes para atrapar animales y esquivar bestias, unas cuantas bromas y el uno al otro como compañeros en desgracia. Pero más allá de eso no tenía nada, ni siquiera un beso o una caricia, ni siquiera esas palabras que quiso decir en el último instante.

Pensó en ese momento que lo mejor era decir adiós. Adiós con el corazón y mantener la promesa que le había hecho. No cabía duda que lo haría, hasta entonces había luchado por sacar adelante a una familia de cuatro ¿Qué diferencia podría hacer una de seis? Se apartó de Madge sintiendo que su corazón roto no sería un buen consejero ahora. Los ojos de la joven lo observaban casi solícitos. Gale negó con la cabeza y se alejó sin decir una palabra más.

Desde los primeros días en la arena, se podía ver cómo iba creciendo la popularidad de los tributos del distrito doce. Los tributos del siete habían perecido en los primeros días y algo estaba pasando con el equipo del distrito doce. Finnick le había pedido a su profesional una alianza con alguien del doce y habían decidido que ese fuera Peeta, la profesional de Finnick había sugerido al chico como aliado basando el juicio en su fuerza, y posiblemente porque sería más fácil de eliminar una vez terminada la tregua.

En los siguientes días le habían llovido ofertas de patrocinio. Patrocinio para Peeta que estaba con los profesionales y eso lo hacía ver como uno más. Pero poco a poco recibió propuestas de patrocinio para Katniss en base a sus habilidades de supervivencia. No fue hasta que fue acorralada por el fuego y había sobrevivido mientras Caesar Flickerman la había nombrado "la chica en llamas" con un tono de ironía que decidió actuar. Los patrocinadores estuvieron gustosos de mandar la medicina a pesar de la difícil situación en la que se encontraba. Fuera de la arena la situación era mucho más dramática, los sentimientos de Peeta habían sido incuestionables. Incluso Johanna había quedado perpleja ante la determinación del chico para detener a Kato. Por muy fuerte que el joven rubio fuera, no tenía ni el entrenamiento ni la destreza y aun así…

Pero Haymitch había elegido. Sabía que no podía pedir demasiado a los patrocinadores. No podía tomar la posición salomónica de ayudarlos por igual. Los juegos no funcionaban así. Y además, no podía negar esa debilidad por ayudarla a pesar de sí mismo. Desde el día del vagón había visto el broche. En un principio se había negado a admitirlo pero luego de hablar con Peeta había empezado a considerar que tal vez sí era una señal. Recordaba las palabras de Kassilee como la voz dentro de un sueño o en una vida pasada. Una vida de la que se había despedido hacía mucho tiempo y a la cual le había costado resignarse a no tener. El broche significaba que sobreviviría a los juegos y ahora Katniss lo tenía. De entre todas las personas que podían haberlo tenido, de entre todos los lugares donde podía estar guardado, había terminado en el vestido de Katniss. En el vestido de la misma chica a quien el tributo masculino del distrito doce amaba y por quien estaba dispuesto a dar la vida. Todo eso no podían ser solo coincidencias.

En la televisión, Caesar Flickerman no dejaba de dar noticias acerca del estado del amante en desgracia. Todos los corazones de Panem estaban con él. Simpatizaban con él ¿Y entonces por qué no recibía la ayuda? Haymitch rechazó incluso la ayuda voluntaria de Madame Nova para Peeta. Él sabía lo que Madame cobraría lego de terminados los juegos y a pesar de que Finnick no le había guardado rencor, a Haymitch no dejaba de parecerle que eso estaba mal. Hacer eso con un chico estaba mal. Y sabía que Peeta no podría soportar el hecho de haber sobrevivido a Katniss y además deberle favores a una pedófila.

- Sé por qué elegiste a la chica.

Johanna estaba recargada en la pared al fondo del palco de los distritos once y doce.

-Debes ser muy lista,- replicó Haymitch arqueando una ceja pero negándose a regresar la mirada,- pensé que estarías de vuelta en casa. Tus chicos ya han sido eliminados.

-Oh, pero la comida del capitolio es la mejor…

Haymitch sonrió entre dientes y Chaff lo contempló seriamente. Ya antes le había reclamado lo mismo. Le parecía inhumano que le negara la ayuda cuando los patrocinadores estaban casi saltando a sus pies para ayudarlo.

-¿Qué quieres, Johanna?

- Pues quisiera persuadirte, Haymitch. Pero me temo que eso sería difícil…

- ¿Persuadirme? ¿De qué?

- De que cambies la estrategia.

Haymitch arqueó una ceja. Johanna seguía de pie con la misma expresión dura.

- Te conseguí un trato… más tiempo,- la joven se estremeció como recordando algo desagradable pero pronto su mirada se fijó en los ojos grises del mentor,- si tu chica no es tan estúpida, hará lo que espero que haga. Y después debes interferir.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Pero antes de que Johanna pudiera contestar, la voz de Claudius en la arena hizo un anuncio.

"¡Los dos tributos del mismo distrito se declararán vencedores si son los últimos supervivientes!" Claudius hace una pausa, como si supiera que no lo están entendiendo, y repite la regla otra vez.  
"Éste año pueden ganar dos tributos, siempre que sean del mismo distrito. Los dos pueden vivir"

Haymitch aparta la vista de la arena mientras que Katniss grita el nombre de Peeta. Johanna sostiene la mirada del mentor y asiente. También está satisfecha al ver que Katniss por lo menos tenía la decencia de ir a buscar al chico que desde hacía varios días había sido dejado a su suerte. A morir luego del ataque de Kato tanto por ella como por su mentor.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- quiso saber Haymitch.

-Porque puedo… así que ésta vez intenta con más ganas, Haymitch. Y elige bien.

Johanna no quiso contestar nada más de lo que Haymitch pudiera preguntarle, solo se dio media vuelta y dejó la arena. Luego de que sus tributos hubieron muerto, a los mentores no se les obligaba a quedar pero tampoco se les echaba. Se sintió un poco mareada, todavía tenía las ideas en todas partes. Recordaba la mirada de Seneca Crane cuando le hizo la propuesta. Haymitch quería saber por qué lo había dicho pero ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Solo sabía que cada vez que veía a Peeta marchitarse en ese escondite de lodo, una parte dentro de sí se retorcía dolorosamente. Pero no podía lamentarse ahora… después de todo, ya todo estaba hecho.

Al llegar a su habitación en el piso siete del edificio de los tributos, se apresuró a tomar una ducha. Sus pensamientos se deslizaron a lo que había hecho esa mañana. Su presencia en la habitación de Seneca Crane antes de que se despertara. Los ojos azules caleidoscópicos fijos en ella con la misma frialdad de un reptil. Al principio había creído que sugerir la nueva regla sería suficiente para convencerlo. Después de todo, al hacerlo el clímax incrementaba y él salía ganando. Pero un hombre como él no quería desperdiciar la oportunidad de obtener un favor de Johanna. Y ella lo esperaba… ella sabía que eso pasaría y a pesar de eso había ido por voluntad propia.

Mientras el agua corría por su cuerpo, los recuerdos comenzaron a brotarle. La mirada de depredador en sus ojos, sus manos tensándose en sus muslos, su lengua en su boca… tomó un largo trago de la regadera e hizo gárgaras escupiendo con asco. Todavía podía sentir la lengua del organizador de los juegos en su piel. Se sentía pegajosa, asquerosa. Y entonces la había inclinado sobre la cama, con las manos extendidas al frente y las piernas en el suelo le había bajado la ropa interior pellizcando sus glúteos e introduciendo un par de dedos dentro de ella para prepararla. Johanna no era virgen y tampoco era una casta o una santa pero hacer eso con alguien a quien no deseaba… su cuerpo se tensó recordando los gemidos de Crane en su oído mientras que su miembro se había paso vigorosamente dentro de ella. Doblegada e indefensa, sus manos pellizcando sus pezones, luego las nalgadas y la excitación del hombre al escucharla gritar…

"Seguro tu chico del distrito siete no te lo hacía como yo…"

Hablaba de Adriano… hablaba de Adriano ¿Cómo se atrevía a hacer referencia a él? Intentó moverse y empujarlo fuera de ella. Estaba fúrica. Pero entre más se resistía, más lo excitaba.

"Es una pena que hubiera muerto así… pensábamos usarlo para obtener tus favores antes… oh, Johanna… se siente tan bien…"

Johanna no podía soportar el recuerdo de esas palabras. Hacía mucho que no pensaba en Adriano ¿Por qué tenía que sacarlo a colación en el momento más bajo? Justo cuando estaba haciendo aquello por lo que Adriano había muerto… ¡Oh, Adriano…!

- ¿Johanna?

¡Demonios! Era Finnick. Seguro Blaight lo había dejado entrar. Intentó sacudirse los recuerdos al tiempo que sacudía la cabeza. Golpeó varios botones en la regadera y se aplicó jabones y aceites aromatizantes.

-¡Ahora salgo!

La voz de Johanna sonó lo más normal posible. No quería volver a pensar en ello. Mucho menos frente a Finnick. No sabía lo que le diría al respecto pero seguro que no sería nada bueno. Y entonces sintió lástima por él. Por todas las veces que tenía que hacer eso para evitarle problemas a Annie. Seguro debía amarla demasiado.

A partir de entonces los juegos mejoraron para Peeta. Con la compañía de Katniss y la ayuda de Haymitch y los patrocinadores, la supervivencia había sido casi garantizada para él. La historia de la pareja había conmovido a toda la nación… excepto a Johanna. Ella podía ver dentro de los ojos de la chica, sabía que ella estaba actuando y ganando simpatía a costa de lo que el chico sentía por ella. Johanna normalmente se encontraba a sí misma murmurando entre dientes "harpía" muy a pesar de Haymitch y Finnick con quienes ahora compartía el palco tras quedarse sin tributos.

-Tal vez ya no deberíamos ver los juegos…- sugirió Madge luego de que Katniss besaba por enésima vez a Peeta.

Gale la miraba dubitativamente. Sí era un martirio ver a Katniss tan devota de alguien. Sabía que sus acciones habían sido un acto de supervivencia al principio, pero luego del incidente de la medicina no estaba seguro. Le quemaba por dentro verla arriesgar la vida por él, drogarlo por… ¿Por que sentía algo por él? No sabía qué hacer con lo que sentía, era algo que le quemaba y de lo que no podía deshacerse. Y por lo que no podía molestarse del todo… al menos no hasta saber si ella viviría o moriría. Porque todavía tenía ese miedo y tenía la impotencia de saber que no podía hacer nada por ella.

-Solo quiero que esto termine…- le contestó cerrando los ojos visiblemente dolido.

Madge recargó la cabeza en su hombro y esperó que reaccionara. Estaban sentados en el suelo de la habitación de la chica como años atrás lo habían hecho. Cuando no se alejó, pasó un brazo alrededor de su cintura y lo atrajo así para darle confort. Gale miró de reojo la rubia cabellera de la hija del alcalde. Había sido su amiga por muchos años y a pesar de saber que él tenía sentimientos por Katniss, resistía estar a su lado viéndolo preocuparse por ella. Gale sabía que eso no era justo para ella, así que la apartó de él. Los ojos castaños de Madge se clavaron en los fríos ojos grises del joven.

-No me apartes de ti, Gale…

Él podía ver el dolor en sus ojos. Miró a su alrededor, estaban solos en la habitación de la chica.

-¿Qué quiere de mí?

-Tú sabes lo que quiero…

Y tal vez porque Katniss ya había besado demasiado a Peeta o porque había arriesgado la vida por él. O porque él había dicho a toda una audiencia que la amaba y no solo eso… lo había demostrado esmerándose por mantenerla con vida a pesar de la suya propia… ¿Cómo podía Gale competir con eso? Se sentía decepcionado de sí mismo ¿Por qué no había sido voluntario por el hijo del panadero? La había perdido, lo sabía… era la décima vez que renunciaba a ella desde que se había ido.

Madge acercó su rostro al de Gale y por primera vez no hizo ademán de apartarse. Ella tomó esa buena señal como pauta y acarició su rostro con ambas manos haciendo que cerrara los ojos al contacto. Gale no pudo evitar emitir un hondo suspiro, la respiración de la chica estaba casi sobre la suya ¿Podía darle lo que quería? ¿Podía ser lo que ella esperaba?

Decidió no pensar demasiado al respecto. Solo supo que la deseaba, que sus labios ahora sobre los de él eran bastante convincentes y que necesitaba sentir algo para volver a remendar los pedazos de lo que quedaba de sí.

Antes de saberlo, Madge ya se encontraba removiendo su camisa. Con los ojos cerrados dejó que su tacto lo transportara lejos de sus pensamientos. Podía escuchar los gemidos de la chica por sobre el beso abrasador. Sus manos también se apresuraron a ayudarla a desvestirse. Y sin saberlo no tenían más que ropa interior.

- ¿Estás segura?

Madge asintió dejándolo introducir las manos en su sostén. Estaban tibias tal vez debido al calor que ahora corría por su cuerpo. Cuando lo tuvo sobre ella, el resto de sus prendas salieron casi al instante. Enredó las piernas en su cintura y lo sintió hundirse dentro de ella. Gale apretó los ojos ante esa sensación cálida y se quedó quieto un momento mientras que la boca de Madge se abría en una enorme "O".

-Espera…- susurró ella intentando acostumbrarse al dolor.

Luego de eso apretó los ojos y los labios asintiendo a pesar de sí misma. Esa era la primera vez de Madge pero no era la primera vez de Gale. Luego de ese día, luego de ver los juegos del hambre, el chico buscaba confort en la chica. No había palabras, ni promesas. Ella quería estar con él y él creía que estando con ella era mejor que en cualquier otro lado en esos momentos. Él había perdido todas las esperanzas…

Hasta que Peeta y Katniss habían desafiado al Capitolio sosteniendo las vallas.

- ¡Maldito bastardo!

Johanna caminaba con paso decidido. El enojo era evidente en cada poro de su cuerpo.

-¡Johanna!

Finnick venía detrás de ella… o casi a su lado siguiéndole el paso pero sin comprender el por qué estaba tan molesta o qué es lo que pensaba hacer. Desde que Claudius había anunciado que Katniss debía terminar con Peeta o Peeta con Katniss, había abandonado el palco de los mentores y ahora se dirigía a la cabina de los vigilantes. Dos guardias de paz les obstruyeron el paso.

-¡Crane! ¡Teníamos un trato, maldito cerdo! Te juro que…

Finnick le cubrió la boca para impedir que dijera más y frenó sus movimientos apretándola contra su cuerpo.

- No fuerces tu suerte…- le advirtió su amigo.

Un rugido de júbilo se dejó escuchar entonces de todos lados. Minutos después, un muy pálido Seneca Crane abandonaba la cabina de los organizadores. Parecía que sudaba frío mientras se alejaba de ahí apenas dándose cuenta que Johanna y Finnick estaban ahí.

Tuvieron que volver al palco de los mentores para darse cuenta que al final los habían dejado sobrevivir a ambos. Una gran sensación de alivio le recorrió el cuerpo. Finnick la abrazó y miraron del otro lado del palco mientras que Cinna abrazaba a Haymitch y le decía algo al oído.

Camino a su habitación Finnick no le despegó la mirada.

- ¿Qué?

- Supongo que no irás a decirle al chico lo que hiciste por él.

- ¿De qué hablas?

Se montaron al elevador y Finnick no pudo ocultar su sonrisa.

-Sé lo que hiciste… esas cosas no pasan desapercibidas en nuestro círculo.

- ¿Cuál círculo?

Johanna comprendió con solo una mirada que Finnick se refería al círculo de tributos que se dedicaban a satisfacer con favores sexuales. Hacía días que no había pensado en Crane.

-Ah…

- También sé por qué lo hiciste.

Johanna arqueó una ceja.

- ¿En serio? Eso sería bueno escucharlo… porque ni yo lo sé.

Llegaron al piso cuatro, Mags no estaba, había preferido regresar a su distrito luego de la muerte de sus tributos.

- Lo hiciste por el mismo motivo por el que yo salvé a Annie.

Johanna lo miró sin poder contener su asombro. Finnick avanzó a la sala y Johanna lo siguió tomando asiento en el sillón mediano mientras que Finnick tomaba el pequeño.

- ¿Intentas decirme que estoy enamorada de Peeta Mellark sin saberlo?

- No, claro que no…- rió Finnick melódicamente,- no se trata de eso. Es algo más complicado… tan complicado como tú misma. Pero intentaré ponerlo en palabras coherentes. Piensa en la situación de Peeta… es un joven que declaró su amor, dispuesto a dar la vida por una chica que evidentemente no siente lo mismo por él. Es un chico noble, casi único, diría yo… ¿Dónde encuentras gente con pensamientos tan puros? Yo tuve suerte, yo encontré a Annie… pero luego el Capitolio la quebró…- había un poco de dolor contenido en esa frase, pero continuó,- Annie y Peeta son muy parecidos. Tan parecidos como diferentes son de nosotros y de Katniss.

Johanna emitió un hondo suspiro, una parte de sí no quería escucharlo.

- Katniss, tú y yo tenemos esencias parecidas… incluso Haymitch. Las circunstancias nos han quebrado de manera casi irreparable. A algunos más que otros… y personas como nosotros necesitan un poco de lo que personas como Peeta o Annie tienen para ofrecer. Nos atraen como polillas a la luz…Y tú Johanna… tú también tuviste a alguien así. Y una parte de ti siente que debió haber hecho más por salvarlo.

Sin poder evitarlo, Johanna sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Las palabras de Seneca Crane mientras la forzaba sobre el colchón resonaban fuerte en su cabeza. El odio que había sentido por él al haber hecho referencia a Adriano mientras ella le fallaba.

- Al salvar a Peeta sientes que estás salvando a Adriano ¿No es así? Una parte de ti, busca ese equilibro en el mundo… tu mundo, Johanna. El mismo que se vino abajo cuando él murió.

Finnick se apresuró a sentarse en el mismo sillón que Johanna y le colocó la cabeza en su pecho.

- Quería decirte pero no sabía lo que dirías…

-Shh… Johanna, yo entiendo. Entiendo perfectamente y lo sabes. Eso es exactamente en lo que pienso cada vez que tengo que estar con algún otro funcionario o persona influyente. Solo pienso en Annie y en que ella está a salvo ahora en su pequeño mundo. Y lo que hiciste es muy noble… jamás creí decirlo, pero estoy orgulloso de ti.

Johanna paró de llorar y frunció el ceño para mirar a su amigo severamente.

- ¿Jamás creíste decirlo?

Finnick le regaló una sonrisa que pronto se contagió en su amiga antes de recibir un golpe en el brazo que lo hizo gruñir de dolor.

Haymitch se apresuró a la enfermería. Katniss seguía gritando como loca mientras que varias personas intentaban retenerla. Peeta había sido llevado al quirófano, luego de toda la sangre perdida era difícil saber si saldría con vida de eso. Pronto Katniss fue llevada a recuperación también.

-Inaudito

Estaba en una zona que podría decirse que era una sala de espera. Cinna estaba con él y también Portia. Cuando Effie se había retirado a sus aposentos, el diseñador había comenzado a hablar. Haymitch seguía en shock. Todo había pasado demasiado rápido ¿Cómo era que esa chica no dejaba de sorprenderlo?

-No podría decir que es inaudito, Cinna… no puedo decidir si es una genio… o simplemente demasiado estúpida.

Cinna bufó mientras compartía una mirada de complicidad con Portia.

-Yo me inclinaría más a la genialidad, Katniss posee genialidad innata.

-O demasiada suerte,- gruñó el mentor sintiendo de pronto demasiados deseos por una copa de licor.- aunque no estoy seguro que sea suerte… no veo a Snow feliz con lo que acaba de pasar. No hay manera de que lo deje pasar…

-Apelaremos al amor. Peeta está locamente enamorado de ella.

- Pero no fue Peeta quien tuvo la idea de las vallas.

Cinna apretó los labios. Había trabajado con el distrito doce con la idea de que solo se trataba de que solo se trataba de impulsa su carrera como diseñador. Jamás se había imaginado que encontraría tan pronto a alguien como Katniss. O a alguien como Haymitch. Metió la mano en su abrigo y Portia intentó detenerlo pero él le dijo algo con la mirada que solo ella entendió y que la hizo soltar su mano.

-Entonces buscaremos ayuda externa.

Haymitch miró lo que Cinna había extraído de su abrigo y lo recibió al momento que se lo extendió. Era el broche dorado con un Sinsajo en medio. Sus ojos grises se clavaron en los ojos verdes del diseñador.

**Qué dolor de cabeza ha sido el capítulo. Lo reescribí por lo menos 4 veces, edité, cambié, quité… uff! Qué difícil es tener tantos POV. Pero no quise deshacerme de Cinna porque es un personaje que adoro y que el próximo capítulo tendrá mejor actuación. Espero no les ofendan los lemons… y bueno. Poco a poco termino de unir las consecuencias. El próximo capítulo es Quarter Quell… quisiera usar el nombre en inglés, me gusta más ¿Les ofendería si lo hago?**

**Bueno, déjenme un review. Gracias por leer y espero que estén disfrutando sus vacaciones o por lo menos el fin de semana. **

**TLAL =)**


	8. El camino de los Vasallajes

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes en esta historia le pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y a Lionsgate TM.**

**CAPÍTULO SIETE**

**El Camino de los Vasallajes**

**Por: TlalGalaxia**

Haymitch recibió con recelo broche en forma de sinsajo que Cinna le había entregado. Estaba familiarizado con él desde que Kassy lo había usado en los juegos que él mismo había participado. Y también sospechaba que era el mismo que Katniss había usado durante los juegos ¿Pero cómo lo había conseguido Cinna? Supuso que lo había tomado de las ropas que le habían quitado a Katnis antes de someterla a tratamientos ¿Pero en qué momento había pasado eso si apenas la habían llevado a una habitación?

-Lévalo contigo cuando vayas al café de las aves en el centro… bueno, no muy en el centro. Está casi en los límites, cerca de la zona menos ostentosa del Capitolio. Ve cuando nuestros chicos estén fuera de peligro.

-Sabes que no puedo abandonar los recintos de los juegos yo solo.

-Tú no pero Effie, sí… llévala a tomar un café. O mejor dicho, dile que te lleve… pero no olvides usar el broche.

Hasta entonces, Haymitch no había reparado en que era un broche distinto. Era ligeramente más pequeño que el que Katniss había usado y que el de Kassy. Pero decidió no decir nada a pesar de las sospechas que las palabras del diseñador habían despertado en él.

Cuando Cinna abandonó la sala de espera, se peguntó una vez más si lo que acababa de hacer era buena idea. Sospechaba que los mentores tenían su pequeña rebelión quién sabe desde cuándo, pero mezclar dos mundos de esa manera era como mezclar dos sustancias altamente explosivas en una botella y sacudirlas fuertemente.

-No te preocupes…- le dijo Portia en tono conciliador mientras abandonaban el hospital,- seguro has tomado una muy buena decisión. Recuerda que Haymitch es el sobreviviente del segundo vasallaje. Eso no puede ser coincidencia…

Cinna no quiso contestar nada. No le gustaba hablar de los Vasallajes. Estando el tercero tan cerca, era casi inaudito que la sola palabra pudiera recordarle al único de los dos anteriores que podía asociar consigo mismo: el primero.

Cuando el primer Vasallaje había comenzado bajo la condición de que los mismos pobladores de los distritos eligirían a sus contendientes, jamás se esperó que el vencedor fuera alguien del distrito once. Con los distritos uno, dos y cuatro donde sus tributos expresaron su deseo para ser nominados y la preparación de meses antes de la contienda ¿Quién iba a esperar que el niño sin otra preparación salvo la que el trabajo del campo le daba fuera a ser coronado al final de la contienda?

Pero de todas las personas que podían estar confundidas con su victoria, el mismo ganador, Gaige Ashton, era el que más estaba en shock. Siendo la arena unas ruinas en medio de un paisaje desértico, la mayoría de los competidores murieron deshidratados. Gaige, acostumbrado a las largas jornadas en los sembradíos de su distrito, tuvo el acierto de racionar la poca agua que conseguía y adicionándola con minerales salados para que su cuerpo retuviera el líquido el más tiempo posible. Incluso, para asco de los televidentes, tuvo que recurrir un par de veces a beber sus propios desechos líquidos para mantenerse. No estaba orgulloso de eso y definitivamente el sabor, luego de ser filtrado un par de veces se había vuelto cada vez más nauseabundo. Pero poco a poco esos juegos en lugar de ser la esperada batalla sangrienta, se convirtió más bien en una de supervivencia. Y Gaige, acostumbrado a las condiciones más precarias de todo Panem. Con poco alimento, agua y abrigo apenas necesarios para vivir, fue quien más resistió. Día a tras día se escuchaban los cañones de quienes no resistían el clima o la falta de agua y comida.

Podría decirse que esos juegos fueron los menos populares ya que los pocos enfrentamientos no eran lo suficientemente entretenidos. Y mientras los profesionales, se asesinaron casi en los primeros días, cerca de la recta final simplemente fueron muriendo poco a poco por su falta de resistencia al entorno. Gaige ni siquiera tuvo que matar a nadie para sobrevivir. Y al final de todo, estaba ahí, ese chico de quince años de complexión fuerte y piel oscura como lo eran la mayoría de los habitantes de su distrito. Con sus ojos negros y grandes recibía su corona sin creer merecerla ¿Cómo iba a merecerla? En su distrito nunca había sido el chico más agradable o aquel a quien nadie le importara. Sus padres habían muerto años atrás y nadie se había hecho cargo de él desde los ocho años. Y había sido así que cuando el mandato de elegir tributos para los juegos, los nombres de los huérfanos habían sido los primeros en subir en las votaciones. Era por eso que Gaige sabía que no habría nadie feliz de su victoria cuando volviera a casa. No había una madre o un padre que lo abrazaría aliviado al verlo bajar del tren. Y de cierta manera sabía que los demás habitantes tampoco estarían orgullosos ¿Cómo podrían? ¿Cómo podrían mirarlo a los ojos luego de haberlo lanzado a su muerte por el simple hecho de ser un niño desamparado?

Los pocos meses que Gaige estuvo de regreso en su distrito, fue evitado por la mayoría de los habitantes. Lo esperaba, lo sabía. Sobre todo los adultos. Había mujeres que incluso volteaban la mirada y a él parecía que se limpiaban las lágrimas. A veces quería decirles que no le importaba, que no los culpaba. Que de ser un adulto como ellos cuando la votación se había dado, él habría votado por sí mismo ¿Pero a quién quería engañar? También había días en los que resentía la injusticia del asunto a pesar de no estar seguro de a quién debía culpar. Y entonces pensaba ¿Qué caso tenía culpar a alguien? No era como si echando culpas pudiera regresar el tiempo o resolver el pasado. O ni siquiera su futuro.

Ese fue el motivo por el cual, en su primer año como mentor a la edad de dieciséis años, Gaige intentó por todos los medios conseguir todas las conexiones posibles para obtener invitaciones al capitolio fuera de su tiempo como mentor ya que sabía que no había otra manera de estar fuera de su distrito. Y no le fue difícil, después de todo un campeón bien parecido y joven haya ganado de la forma en que fuera, seguía siendo codiciado. E incluso en eso Gaige volvió a correr con suerte ya que una viuda no muy mayor fijó sus ojos en él en una fiesta y lo retuvo como acompañante por mucho más tiempo del que normalmente se acostumbra.

Pero esta historia no se trata de una historia como las que normalmente están detrás de todos los campeones de los juegos del Hambre. Porque Gaige a pesar de haber empezado su vida con el pie izquierdo al perder a sus dos padres cuando muy pequeño, parecía como si fuera por eso que la vida le estuviera compensando. Ganar los juegos del hambre había sido solo el inicio, luego de eso se encontró con la señora Cook quien lejos de pedirle favores, estaba dispuesta más bien a hacerlos por él. Su marido había sido mucho mayor que ella al casarse con él, pero no por eso lo había amado menos. Debido a su pronta muerte y a las irregularidades de salud de la señora Cook, jamás habían tenido familia y ahora cerca de sus cuarenta años, la posibilidad de formar una se había vuelto casi nula. Había sido así, pues, que ella al saber que Gaige era huérfano y que todo el pueblo había votado por él para mandarlo directo a su muerte, que había sentido simpatía por él. Desde el primer día le había dicho que no precisaría de su cuerpo.

"Solo tu plática, Gaige. Solo tu compañía"

Está de más decir que Gaige se sintió feliz, bendecido por conocer a alguien como ella que estaba dispuesta a jugarse su reputación en la sociedad al tenerlo siempre a su lado. Definitivamente todos pensaban que Gaige se ganaba sus continuas invitaciones al Capitolio. Y de cierta manera era verdad, él se ganaba las invitaciones porque la señora Cook lo encontraba fascinante además de que lo consideraba indispensable como fuente de inspiración para su hobby principal y gracias al cual su fortuna se había duplicado desde la muerte de su esposo. La señora Cook había descubierto su pasión por la moda en esas tardes de ocio solitarias. Un día había decidido plasmar ciertos atuendos y mandarlo a hacer con un costurero. Cuando terminó de planear su décimo atuendo, había quedado claro que su talento no podía ser desperdiciado. Y diez años después había llegado Gaige llenando su mente de todas esas posibilidades. Era la asociación perfecta. La señora Cook lo usaría de modelo y él como recompensa no tenía que volver a su distrito si no lo quería así.

Con el paso de los años, el joven vencedor del primer Vasallaje apenas iba a su distrito natal. La señora Cook lo había presentado a sus amistades más allegadas y cuando no recibía invitación de ella, la recibía de alguno de esos amigos. Y entonces, mucho antes de saberlo, Gaige se volvió como un habitante más del capitolio. Esto sucedió antes del presidente Snow. Y posiblemente fue por eso que su situación rara vez era regularizada. Incluso algunos de los presidentes durante su juventud simpatizaban con el chico. O tal vez era solo que el finado señor Cook había sido una persona lo suficientemente importante y rica mientras vivía para que la viuda pudiera hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Y fuera cual fuera el caso, Gaige se encontró con que a pesar de haber empezado con el pie izquierdo la primera mitad de su ida, durante la segunda mitad ésta misma le sonreía.

Pero de haber una regla de vida, se podría decir que nadie que tiene una vida tranquila puede mantenerla así para siempre. Ni siquiera Gaige que había pasado más de veinte años en el Capitolio convencido de que había sido absorbido como uno más. Ni siquiera a sus treinta y cinco años y formando parte del círculo más importante de la sociedad, lo exentaban de verse en una situación que pondría en jaque todos esos privilegios del pasado.

Fue amor a primera vista. Su mirada se fijó solo un segundo en ese par de ojos verdes. Después se percató de esa sonrisa de incisivos levemente separados y finalizó por darse cuenta que ella lo evaluaba de la misma manera que él lo hacía ¿Qué podía ver una chica de diecinueve años en un hombre de treinta y cinco? Esa respuesta no la escuchó hasta luego de varios intentos de hablar con ella a solas. No fue fácil, ella era la hija de un alto funcionario y él solo era un campeón de antaño, un mentor cuyos días de gloria habían pasado y que de no ser por la señora Cook, no recibiría tantas invitaciones al Capitolio como en un principio.

La señora Cook tenía ya cerca de sesenta años en ese entonces, pero todavía recordaba como si fuera ayer el día que con solo posar una mirada en los ojos del Señor Cook, había caído perdidamente rendida a sus pies. Y al igual que a ella y a su finado esposo, estaba segura que Gaige y la joven en cuestión habían sido flechados ¿Y qué más podía hacer salvo servir de Celestina? Fue su arreglo que la joven Michelle asistiera a su casa como aprendiz en su taller de alta costura. Fomentaba incluso dejarlos solos en su estancia con la excusa de que la chica podía tomar tanta inspiración de Gaige como ella alguna vez lo había hecho. Las conversaciones de Gaige y Michelle eran acerca de la costura en un principio, pero poco a poco comenzaron a hablar de las otras (pocas) habilidades que tenían. Él le dijo todo lo que sabía de flores ya que era un experto floricultor y una parte de sí lo incitaba a ser más dulce con ella de lo que había sido con nadie más y quizá fue ahí donde su apodo cariñoso había nacido. Gaige adoraba llamarla "espiga" comparándola con el color de su cabello y el su menudo tamaño. Michelle, por otro lado, encontraba fascinante el instinto de supervivencia de Gaige. Lo veía como lo que era, como un sobreviviente que se había aferrado a la vida. Algo así como esas flores que crecen en el pantano o esos pequeños árboles que crecían en lugares inhóspitos.

-No me maximices tanto, espiga, podrías más bien decir que soy como la hierba del jardín,- había aclarado Gaige tras escuchar las definición que Michelle tenia para él,- sigue ahí porque no sabe hacer otra cosa salvo resistir.

Michelle estaba fascinada con esos ojos castaños profundos y serios y esa piel oscura un poco atenuada por su excesiva estadía en el Capitolio. Todo eso era un contaste con la piel clara de la chica, su cuerpo un poco frágil, sus ojos verde claro con betas amarillas. Pero a pesar de los contrastes físicos, en personalidad eran como dos aves del mismo plumaje. Ambos bondadosos y compasivos, capaces de ver las virtudes y los defectos de las personas a su alrededor pero sin poseer el orgullo de creerse jueces de nadie. Ella sabía un poco del pasado de Gaige, sabía que la vida había sido injusta con él. Y era esa mezcla entre vulnerabilidad y fortaleza lo que lo hacía único. Lo que lo hacía tan parecido a ella ¿Necesitaban otra excusa para enamorarse tan perdidamente como lo habían hecho?

Do años después, surgió el fruto de ese amor clandestino. Un tercero que no debía llegar pero más sin embargo estaba ahí. Cuando la señora Cook supo de la noticia intentó por todos los medios ayudarlos a ocultarlo. De buenas a primeras Nombró a Michelle su aprendiz predilecta y la tuvo con ella todo el tiempo que le fue posible.

Pero cubrir el sol con un dedo era imposible. A pesar de las insistencias de su padre, Michelle jamás le confesó el nombre del padre de su hijo. Y renegando de su nombre y de su herencia, ella prefirió huir de casa antes de renunciar a Gaige o al hijo que esperaban. La señora Cook resguardó a la pareja cuanto pudo, enseñándole a Michelle lo que sabía del oficio y asistiéndola en el parto de su hijo cuando el tiempo llegó. Sin embargo, las mortificaciones y la consecuente mala alimentación de Michelle, ocasionaron que no sobreviviera al parto.

Gaige tampoco soportó mucho después. Y no solo por su pérdida sino porque ver al pequeño le era casi imposible. El parecido con su padre había sido innegable, pero los ojos del pequeño era una reproducción exacta a los de su difunta madre contrastando de manera increíble la piel oscura del pequeño. Muy poco tiempo después de eso, Gaige fue denunciado ante el nuevo presidente Snow por el padre de Michelle y fue sentenciado a nunca poder regresar al capitolio. Aunque no es que tuviera muchos motivos por los cuales regresar, sin Michelle, el capitolio solo representaba un gran dolor. Así que eventualmente, Gaige se resignó a su casa en el distrito once donde se fue marchitando poco a poco en ese suelo inhóspito al que nunca creyó pertenecer.

La señora Cook se encargó de contarle al pequeño Cinna acerca de sus padres. Jamás le mintió pretendiendo que era su madre, además nadie lo habría creído, dado que su único familia consanguíneo, su abuelo materno, no lo quería o hizo esfuerzo alguno por reclamarlo, fue esta señora quien lo tuvo con ella desde bebé. Cuidándolo y queriéndolo como hijo propio y eventualmente aprendiz. Y fue quizá esta crianza la que dotó a Cinna de esa habilidad natural para combinar colores y texturas. De pequeño no había hecho más que observar a esa "mamá de mentiritas" confeccionar y complacer los gustos estrafalarios de los habitantes del capitolio. Y mientras crecía, en lugar de dibujar coches o caballos, Cinna se dedicaba a dibujar a las modelos con la ropa que la señora Cook diseñaba y eventualmente con modelos que nunca antes había visto.

-¿Qué haces?

Cinna apartó la mirada del fuego para enfrentar la de Portia. La historia de sus padres era algo en lo que no le gustaba pensar mucho. Era demasiado dolorosa, demasiado injusta e imposible de cambiar. Desgraciadamente para él, no había hecho otra cosa desde que había regresado del hospital salvo pensar en ella.

-Pensando en el tiempo…- respondió él relajando la expresión y descansando las manos en los bolsillos de sus jeans ajustados.

-¿Cuál tiempo?

-Exacto… pensaba que ya no hay tiempo, Portia. La organización va a tener que salir a flote… mi alianza con Haymitch fue más una necesidad que gusto propio.

-¿Es por lo del sinsajo?

Portia no pudo ocultar su incredulidad.

-Pero no lo digas así… hasta tú estabas sorprendida cando te lo dije. La vimos en la cinta de la cosecha de su distrito y la elegimos por motivos totalmente ajenos. Y entonces vi su ropa… la ropa que había vestido al llegar de su distrito. El pin estaba ahí… como si estuviera a propósito.

-Pero ella no lo había puesto ahí a propósito. Cinna, ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Ese es el punto, Portia… el pin llegó ahí por casualidad, sin quieres… ¿Cómo no interpretarlo como una señal? Katniss es…

-Es solo una niña…

-Una niña que acaba de sobrevivir… y no solo eso, ha logrado jugar bajo sus reglas ¿No es eso lo que estábamos buscando?

-¿Es esto debido a tus padres?

-¿Mis padres? ¿Qué tienen mis padres que ver con todo esto?- Cinna estaba molesto, quizá ofendido por lo que su amiga había dicho pero recapacitó en ese mismo instante,- Está bien… sí, sí tiene que ver con mis padres. Tiene que ver con el hecho de que Katniss representa todo lo que ellos no fueron. Con la chica que luchó por sobrevivir a beneficio de su hermana y su familia, por la que no pudo dejar a su compañero atrás…

-Tu padre no te dejó atrás, él no tenía opción.

-Pudo haber luchado por mí.

-¿Él solo? ¿Luego de perder al amor de su vida? Imagina que Peeta hubiera muerto… ¿Crees que Katniss hubiera estado en condiciones de liderar una rebelión? Es más… ve ahora con ella y dile los planes que la organización y los mentores tienen para ella. ¿Crees que asumirá su parte así como así?

-La chica todavía no está lista, pero lo estará. Por ahora entre menos sepa, mejor.

Para Cinna no fue sencillo hacerlo todo a escondidas. Nunca lo había sido pero esa había sido su vida desde que tenía quince años. Ese día no lo olvidaría jamás. Plutarch Havensbee había ido al taller de la señora Cook supuestamente a confeccionarse un nuevo atuendo de ropa pues había sido nombrado asistente de organización de los juegos. Se le veía nervioso, era su primera vez en un cargo tan importante y apenas había alcanzado los treinta años. La señora Cook había charlado largamente con él mientras le tomaba medidas y le mostraba los modelos más formales. Ese día antes de irse, se había acercado al joven Cinna que en ese momento solo se dedicaba a observar para aprender del negocio. Dándole la mano al despedirse le había dejado una figurilla circular con la imagen de un sinsajo en el centro. No pudo hacer muchas preguntas y por algún motivo supo que no podía decírselo a la señora Cook, así que lo guardó para sí.

Pocos días después había conocido a Portia. Ella tenía solo trece años en ese entonces pero desde esa edad ya tenía un cuerpo alargado y espigado. Con la piel oscura y el cabello claro, sus ojos color avellana habían revoloteado un par de veces desde el otro lado de la habitación mientras acompañaba a una mujer, que obviamente no era su pariente, a hacerse las pruebas de vestuario. Justo antes de marcharse la chica le había guiñado un ojo y la señora Cook, al darse cuenta, lo incitó que la siguiera.

La siguió un par de cuadras haciéndose el disimulado. Para su suerte el capitolio era un lugar abarrotado de gente y esa era una tarea sencilla pero no por eso tuvo éxito. En la tercera cuadra, al detenerse la chica y su ama en la puerta de un café, Cinna se quedó en la esquina como observando la ventanilla de la tienda más cercana. Pocos segundos después, la joven había caminado en dirección a él emulando una sonrisa de complicidad.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Hasta entonces Cinna no se había dado cuenta que era una tienda donde vendían pelucas estrafalarias. Titubeó un poco y supo que si decía algo, cualquier cosa que fuera solo saldría en trozos de palabras. La chica volvió a papalotear sus espesas pestañas negras y volvió a sonreír.

-Termino de trabajar a las cuatro… ¿Te veo a las seis en el sinsajo?

Cinna titubeó. No tenía idea de qué lugar era ese pero no sabía si podía decirlo. La voz todavía estaba atascada en su garganta.

-Lleva tu pin de sinsajo contigo, lo vas a necesitar…

Cuando la chica volvió al café donde su ama la esperaba, Cinna no estaba seguro de haber contestado sí o no. Tampoco estaba seguro de haber entendido a lo que ella se había referido. ¿El pin del sinsajo? Solo tenía uno, era el mismo que un cliente le había dado una vez pero ¿Cómo sabía ella que lo tenía? Volvió al edificio donde vivía con la señora Cook y apenas avisando de su regreso buscó dentro de sus pertenencias el broche que días antes había recibido. Encendió la pantalla de su cuarto y programó la función tres.

-el sinsajo,- dijo en voz normal y un mapa de la ciudad apareció ante sus ojos. Un punto rojo en una zona del centro señalaba su locación. Una línea verde conectaba el punto rojo con otro edificio no muy lejos de ahí con un punto azul.- acércate.

La siguiente secuencia de imágenes fue la de las calles del capitolio. Como si fuera la vista de una persona que sale del departamento, camina varias calles y finalmente llega a lo que parece ser un café. Afuera dice "librería-café" y no va por el nombre de "el sinsajo" pero en el vidrio de la fachada han pintado varias aves tropicales como si estuvieran posando en un alambre. Una de ellas en el mismo que está grabado en su pin.

Esa misma tarde se encontró recorriendo la misma ruta que antes había visto en su pantalla. Le había dicho a la señora Cook que iba a tomar un café con la chica de quien todavía no conocía su nombre. Ella parecía feliz de escuchar eso y lo exentó de cualquier obligación para que pudiera acudir a la cita. Si algo siempre sería la señora Cook era una perfecta alcahueta.

-Llegaste…- había sonreído la chica al recibirlo en una pequeña mesita de la entrada.

Cinna estuvo a punto de sentarse junto a ella pero ella no lo permitió ya que se puso de pie tan pronto lo tuvo cerca y lo tomó de la mano conduciéndolo a una puerta que los llevaba aún más adentro del establecimiento. Era un lugar mucho más grande de lo que la fachada aparentaba. Y Cinna se dio cuenta que se dirigían a un área que parecía ser exclusiva del personal ¿Era posible que la chica trabajara ahí? En una esquina, Portia levantó un tapete y descubrió una trampilla. La levantó sin mucho trabajo e invitó al joven Cinna a entrar. Pudo haber dicho que no pero no encontró ni un solo motivo dentro de sí para hacerlo ¿Qué podía hacerle una chica como ella?

La habitación debajo del café no se parecía nada a lo que había imaginado

-Ponte el broche,- le susurró Portia conforme iban bajando las escaleras.

-¿Qué cosa?

-El broche… póntelo.

Cinna sabía que se refería al broche que cargaba en el bolsillo y que Plutarch le había dado. Así que obedeció al instante a pesar de aun no saber de lo que ese lugar o esa reunión se trataban. El lugar era indudablemente una bodega del establecimiento, pero detrás de una pared hecha con contenedores, estaba una gran mesa que consistía en un tabón sobre uno de los contenedores y alrededor, varias cajas de madera que servían de sillas a las personas sentadas al rededor. Fuera del círculo hecho en la mesa, estaban más personas sentadas en contenedores. Personas de diferentes entornos sociales (esto lo podía adivinar por sus ropas, Cinna ya era bueno en eso) pero en su mayoría de la clase media del Capitolio.

-oh, ¡Portia! Los trajiste, muy bien…

Cinna sabía perfectamente que el hombre que había hablado se referían a él pero no supo qué comentario hacer al respecto ya que lo hacían en su presencia pero no parecían interesados en interrogarlo o mirarlo siquiera. Así que se sentó en un rincón con la incredulidad a pedir de boca. No estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo ahí ¿Estaba ahí solo por haber seguido a una chica bonita? ¿O lo había hecho por la incertidumbre que el sinsajo le había despertado? Esa fue la primera vez que escuchó de la rebelión. En ese entonces no era más que una idea, una reunión donde se hablaba de las injusticias del Capitolio, un foro donde se ventilaba las inconformidades más allá de los límites de la ciudad. Hasta ese entonces, a pesar de que su padre era del distrito once, Cinna nunca se había puesto a pensar en las condiciones en que los demás vivían. Por supuesto que sabía que cada uno de los distritos se dedicaba a la manufacturación de bienes diferentes para abastecer al Capitolio, pero nunca se había preguntado cómo es que esto sucedía. Quizá una parte de sí había querido creer siempre que no era más que lo mismo que él tenía en casa con la única diferencia de las industrias a su alrededor.

No podía haber estado más equivocado.

Y entonces sucedió dentro de él un cambio. El mismo cambio que cualquier persona con cerebro y corazón sentiría al darse cuenta de la realidad. Al ver las situaciones precarias en que los niños del distrito once y doce crecía. Al darse cuenta que la edad no estaba regulada en las fábricas manufactureras del distrito ocho donde niños de hasta cinco años tenían una jornada laboral como la de un adulto con las mismas obligaciones y responsabilidades. Saber que esos niños no habían tenido el tipo de infancia donde solo tenían que jugar y nada más, donde muchas veces era la única opción que tenían para no tener que poner su nombre más veces en las urnas de las cosechas.

Los juegos del hambre, otra cosa en la que nunca se había puesto a pensar hasta ese preciso momento. Siendo su padre un campeón siempre lo había visto como una especie de honor. Como algo a lo que todos lo que no era Capitalinos aspiraban. Quizá porque casi siempre ganaban los profesionales y porque los pocos que había conocido gracias a la señora Cook siempre habían portado el título con orgullo. ¿Pero qué era de todos los demás que morían en la arena? ¿De verdad habían muerto con honor? No fue nada grato descubrir que en realidad la mayoría de los niños que terminaban siendo parte de los juegos, lo hacían en contra de su voluntad. No había nada bravío en eso, nada heroico, no era más que una masacre de niños.

Esa noche no había podido conciliar el sueño. Pensaba en esos niños desafortunados del distrito ocho, tres, once y doce… en los niños de todos los distritos. Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo pensó en su padre. ¿Había terminado en los juegos en contra de su voluntad? Se imaginaba a una versión de su edad intentando sobrevivir a pesar de carecer de entrenamiento. Estaba seguro que él no habría durado más de los primeros minutos en el campo antes de morir de hambre o a manos de cualquier profesional de otro distrito. Y jamás había hecho muchas preguntas con respecto a su padre pues siempre lo había resentido de alguna manera. Para él no había sido más que ese hombre que había vivido en el distrito once en lugar de volver por él, quien lo había abandonado como si no existiera, como si no lo quisiera. Y a pesar de sus años trabajando en la causa, y a pesar de saber que definitivamente lo había hecho por su bien, para evitarle ser sorteado en los juegos… y quizá porque ver a Cinna a los ojos le traería siempre el recuerdo de esa mujer que había amado tanto y había muerto sin que él pudiera hacer nada.

Cinna sabía todas esas cosas y a pesar de ello no podía… no podía perdonar la cobardía. El haberse dejado marchitar en lugar de hacer algo para cambiar su entorno. Fue eso, definitivamente fue eso lo que lo hizo ir por voluntad propia a la segunda reunión de la rebelión. Escuchó cada uno de los testimonios, conoció a varios de los infiltrados. Personas que habían dejado su distrito atrás para estar siempre escondidos en los rincones del Capitolio, todo en pos de un bien mayor, la liberación definitivamente de sus familiares y de sus obligaciones.

No fue sino hasta cinco años después, cuando la señora Cook había muerto y Portia se había vuelto su aprendiz que se le confió un poco más de lo que la mayoría sabía. Conoció a los infiltrados del distrito trece. Ese distrito que siempre había creído extinto ahora cobraba vida ante sus ojos. Y entonces el significado del sinsajo tuvo más sentido que nunca.

-El sinsajo representaba a los sobrevivientes del distrito trece. Es un código que hemos usado para identificarnos entre nosotros. Al principio solo era para los originarios del distrito trece que vivían en otros lugares. Quienes habían huido a otros distritos, por ejemplo.

Reena Darwag había sido la primera en hablarle al respecto. Era la líder de la rebelión en el Capitolio pero a cambio estaba condenada e vivir siempre en la oscuridad ya que había perdido su identidad al ser descubierta por su jefe y no había tenido opción salvo asesinarlo y huir. Sin otro lugar a donde ir, había terminado en el sótano de "El Sinsajo" donde monitoreaba a los posibles nuevos miembros y era decisión de ella y de nadie más quienes y quienes no podían saber de la existencia de los sobrevivientes del distrito trece. Era una mujer de piel más pálida de lo normal en el capitolio, de grandes ojos negros y cabello oscuro que usaba en pequeñas trencitas pegadas al cráneo. Vestía ropa de cuero negro y escarlata. A Cinna le parecía que para alguien que vivía bajo tierra, le importaba mucho la moda.

-¿Hay sobrevivientes del distrito trece en otros distritos? ¿Cómo es que la gente del Capitolio no se enteró de ellos?- Preguntó Cinna dudando que algo por el estilo pudiera dejarse pasar por un régimen como el del Capitolio que había creado los juegos del hambre para sembrar terror.

-Fue obra de los mismos miembros de los otros distritos. No todos están del lado de quienes los gobierna. Ellos se encargaron de esconderlos disfrazándolos de miembros de su misma comunidad. No todos lo hicieron, claro… pero sé que en el distrito doce, once, tres y cuatro, viven descendientes de mi distrito bajo otros nombres y otras identidades.

¿Cómo había llegado el broche al vestido de Katniss? Quizá nunca lo sabría, quizá su familia había albergado a algún sobreviviente del distrito trece y era por eso que ella lo llevaba con tanto orgullo, o quizá lo había encontrado por ahí en el bosque… fuera cual fuera el caso, el saber que el sinsajo había sido siempre una manera de comunicar que no estaban de acuerdo con la injusticia, que no iban a tolerar más abuso y que estaban dispuestos a hacer algo al respecto… lo supiera Katniss o no lo supiera, tanto Cinna como la situación la habían elegido para ser el sinsajo. Para ser ese símbolo que representaba la rebelión y esa chispa de esperanza que tanto necesitaban.

Ese invierno terminó de hacer los bocetos para Katniss y tomó el tren en dirección al distrito doce. Era la primera vez que estaba ahí pero podía adivinar el motivo por el que Katniss y Peeta habían terminado siendo del modo en que eran. Nadie que hubiera crecido en ese distrito podía importarle un bledo el capitolio o ser un campeón solo por tener la gloria. El miedo se leía palpable en los ojos de tanto los niños como de los adultos pero también podía leerse la impotencia de esos habitantes que no podían aspirar a mucho. Eran en efecto una de esos pobres cuya situación los condenaba cada vez más y más a la pobreza y a padecer hambre… el hambre que les robaba las fuerzas y les hacía creer que no había manera de cambiar al mundo.

-Puedes meterte en grandes problemas…- le advirtió Portia cuando el tren empezó a disminuir la velocidad indicando que su llegada al distrito doce era inminente.

-Los problemas que me ocasione no son importantes… lo que importa es lo que consigo a pesar de los problemas en los que me meta. Además… es un poco tarde para que me adviertas de nada ¿No fuiste tú acaso quién me inmiscuyó en esto hasta el cuello?

Portia no pudo ocultar la culpa en su mirada. Cinna sintió remordimiento al hacerla sentir mal por ello así que sujetó su mano mientras se encaminaba a la puerta de salida del vagón que compartían. El distrito doce estaba muy al norte y era por eso que parecía estar más nevado que el resto. Cinna se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta que los llevaría al exterior y tomó un abrigo rosa chillón que colgaba en un armario al lado de la puerta de salida, se lo colocó a su amiga y abrochó los botones dorados con cuidado sin decir nada. Luego le puso una bufanda de color guinda y un gorro del mismo color.

- Siempre te agradeceré por eso, Portia…- le dijo besando su frente.

Instantes después Cinna y Portia se encaminaron a la villa de los vencedores donde cada uno ayudaría a su tributo a vestirse para la sesión de fotos.

-¿Entonces Katniss y Peeta serán mentores como nosotros?

-Por lo menos Katniss lo será… recuerda que Haymitch sigue siendo mentor también…

-¿Y tú crees que el capitolio desaprovechará la oportunidad de mostrar a los amantes trágicos del distrito doce?

Finnick rió a pesar de sí del otro lado de la línea.

-Pensé que te agradaban.

-Peeta es una buena persona, Katniss por el otro lado…

Johanna Mason no pudo ocultar la poca simpatía que sentía por Katniss. Finnick también sabía esto pero le gustaba jugar con sus comentarios. Sabía que el fondo Johanna no tenía nada en contra de Katniss.

-Entonces supongo que no verás el programa especial para ver los vestidos de novia…

Johanna frunció el ceño encaminándose a la sala de su casa en la villa de los vencedores del distrito siete. Sujetó el teléfono entre la mejilla y el hombro para poder cargar el tazón con rosetas de maíz y la jarra con cerveza. Las colocó en la mesita de café y se dejó caer en el sillón.

-¡Claro que lo veré!

-Eres su fan, no lo niegues…

Finnick estaba en la sala de su mansión en la villa de los vencedores del distrito cuatro. Sentado frente al televisor sin sonido, acariciaba tiernamente la cabeza de Annie quien se había recostado sobre el regazo del chico casi en cuanto había encendido el televisor. Ella rara vez estaba en la casa que le habían dado al resultar vencedora, estuviera o no Finnick en el distrito cuatro, Annie siempre estaba en casa de él, como esperándolo.

-Yo no diría eso…- refunfuñó Johanna,- solo quiero asegurarme de que trate bien a mi chico.

-¿Enamorada de Peeta?- inquirió él levantando una ceja casi involuntariamente.

-Sabes que no…- rió Johanna,- solo me parece que alguien como ella no se merece a alguien como Peeta.

Finnick miró a la chica que dormía en su regazo y siguió acariciándola tiernamente.

-Ni yo me merezco a Annie…y si somos justos tu tampoco te merecías a Adriano pero son cosas que pasan.

Finnick era la única persona a quien Johanna le permitía hablar de Adriano. Y sí, quizá tenía razón… quizá era cierto que los opuestos se atraen y que las personas cínicas como ellos necesitaban un poco de bondad en su vida, pero eso no impedía que odiara a Katniss por el falso amor que decía profesarle a Peeta.

-Pero tú amas a Annie y yo amaba a Adriano. En cambio Katniss…

-Ya empezó.

Finnick sabía perfectamente que si la dejaba seguir hablando de lo falsa que era Katniss Everdeen, la plática duraría por horas. Y él solo tenía el tiempo que duraba el programa de televisión antes de levantarse y llevar a Annie a la cama. No porque tuviera ningún tipo de intención con ella… mientras ella siguiera en su trance, sabía que no podía tocarla de esa manera. No era justo.

-Maldito Cinna… ¡Es un genio!

-¿Y desde cuando sabes de vestidos? Si mal no recuerdo, odiabas mis clases de moda…

-Pues es gracias a tus clases de moda que sé lo que sé.

-Debí imaginarlo, soy un maestro excepcional.

-Y un engreído de lo peor… wow, ese vestido de las perlas es lindo…

-Por un momento creí que usaría el terciopelo en alguno de sus diseños.

-¿Terciopelo?

-Ese material suave que parece como hecho alfombra delgada…

-¿El que cambia de color cuando lo frotas?

-Sí, como el vestido azul que usó en el tour… el del distrito dos.

-Ese vestido la hacía ver inocente… ¡Agh! Odié ese vestido, me daban ganas de hacerlo trizas para que vieran quién era en verdad…

-Sigo sin entender por qué la odias tanto… y no me digas que es por Peeta. Ella es tan parecida a ti… yo más bien habría creído que serían grandes amigas.

-No cuentes con ello…

Caesar Flickerman recién terminaba de dar los números para que iniciaran las votaciones. Johanna y Finnick estaban por despedirse antes de apagar el televisor cuando el conductor les pidió que esperaran por un evento especial.

-¿Irán a hacer votaciones para el traje de Peeta también?- inquirió Johanna.

-No tendría caso, Peeta es un chico atractivo como yo… se vería bien hasta en un costal de patatas.

-En lo dicho, eres un engreído de lo peor…

Ambos guardan silencio cuando ven que quien dará el anuncio es el presidente Snow. Nada de lo que quisieran decir se puede decir por teléfono.

"Y ahora le hacemos el honor a nuestro tercer Quarter Quell." Dice el presidente.

El presidente saca un sobre claramente marcado con un 75. Pasa el dedo por la solapa y saca un pequeño cuadrado de papel. Sin vacilación, lee.

"En el septuagésimo quinto aniversario, como recordatorio a los rebeldes de que incluso los más fuertes de entre ellos no pueden superar el poder del Capitolio, los tributos masculino y femenino serán cosechados de entre su existente colección de vencedores."

Hay silencio en la línea. Johanna aprieta los dientes al mismo tiempo que la bocina del teléfono. Finnick mira una vez más la cabeza que yace en su regazo e intenta acariciarla pero se sorprende al darse cuenta que el pulso le tiembla. Quiere decir algo para su amiga pero no tiene palabras ¿Qué ánimos puede darle cuando acaba de darse cuenta que no es él mismo quien le preocupa?… es la chica que duerme tranquila en sus piernas ¿Cómo iba a explicarle que era posible que volviera a vivir ese infierno? No lo aceptaría, seguro le afectaría.

Johanna no necesita ser una genio para darse cuenta que volverá a la arena… es la única mujer que queda que ha ganado los juegos en su distrito. Finnick también es el único hombre de su distrito pero Annie… Annie. Johanna comprende que lo peor que podía pasarle a Finnick acaba de suceder. Luego de tanto para que ella se mantuviera a salvo, todo estaba por irse por un tubo. Maldito Snow… quiso matar todas las moscas de un solo golpe.

-Finnick… la protegeremos, la sacaremos de ahí.

Nunca antes había ignorado a Johanna. Ella era su mejor amiga y se había ganado el título a pulso pero no tuvo fuerzas para formular una respuesta. Sabía que Johanna protegería a Annie como lo había prometido ¿Pero qué sería de ella si él moría? Nadie más cuidaría de ella… nadie más le tenía la paciencia que él le tenía. Todos los demás creían que era una loca sin cura y no conocían a la verdadera Annie, la que vivía detrás de esos ojos que en momentos de dolor contemplaban el mar. Dejó caer el auricular y la cargó en brazos hasta la habitación donde una vez más dormirían sin hacer más que disfrutar de la presencia del otro. ¿Cuánto tiempo podía ocultarle lo que estaba punto de pasar?

Johanna solo escuchó el golpe y se vio forzada a colgar a pesar de sí. Sabía que Finnick necesitaba tiempo y no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer desde su distrito detrás de una bocina.

Cinna estaba en el Capitolio cuando vio la noticia. Se había negado a asistir al programa de televisión para hablar de los vestidos pero ver el programa había sido obligatorio para él tanto como para los demás. De cierta manera no podía decir que no se lo esperaba. Había estado esperando a por eso desde el día que sus chicos habían sido declarados vencedores de los pasados juegos del hambre y ahora no le quedaba más que jugarse todas las cartas que le quedaban.

-Lo que pides es imposible…

-Esta situación no se puede sostener más. Tú lo has visto, los distritos están rebelándose.

-Pero destapar encubiertos en el capitolio…

-Vale la pena, Reena ¿Cuántos años llevas viviendo bajo tierra? Es hora de salir…

Reena pareció meditarlo por unos instantes. Había sabido casi desde el primer día que Cinna había llegado a formar parte de la rebelión que sería un miembro valioso. Estaba casi escrito para él, con su pasado… con su origen. A final de cuentas ¿No había sido ese el motivo por el que lo habían elegido? Cinna cumplía perfectamente con el perfil de alguien que se rebelaría en contra de Snow ¿Pero a qué precio?

-Tu amigo Haymitch piensa como yo…

-Cando Haymitch vino a verte no sabía lo que Snow había planeado con respecto al tercer Vasallaje.

Reena bufó al notal la ironía.

-Y de cierta manera todo redunda en los Vasallajes.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-El Capitolio usaba los Vasallajes para reforzar la idea de poder sobre los distritos rebeldes… pero han sido estos tres Vasallajes los que han dado fruto a sus principales enemigos. Tú… es decir, tu padre gracias a quien tú estás aquí. Luego Haymitch, debo reconocer que estaba sorprendida de verlo aquí. No creí que se dedicara a más que solo beber. Y ahora Katniss, nuestro Sinsajo.

Cinna sonrió amargamente. Había mucho de razón en lo que Reena había observado.

-Aun así…- continuó Reena,- no estoy segura de obtener la ayuda del distrito trece que me pides. ¿Cuál es tu plan?

-Darle a la gente lo que ha estado buscando. Inspiración… debemos darles a la chica en llamas, la que levantó las bayas… debemos darles al sinsajo.

El teléfono volvió a sonar no más de una hora después de haber colgado. Johanna emitió un hondo suspiro antes de recogerlo.

-Construiré una balsa, pondré mucha comida. Suficiente para un par de meses y me llevaré a Annie conmigo. Debes venir con nosotros…

Johanna puso los ojos en blanco antes de darle una respuesta a su amigo.

-En primer lugar, te olvidas que estamos a cientos de kilómetros de distancia, Odair ¿Cómo se supone que voy a llegar al distrito cuatro? Además, suponiendo que puedas construir una balsa lo suficientemente segura ¿Cómo vas a pasar a los guardias costeros? Y lo que es todavía peor… ¿Qué demonios vas a encontrar del otro lado del mar? No hay nada… todo mundo sabe eso. Quedó destruido con las catástrofes ¿Lo olvidas?

-No, no… claro que no. Eso es lo que quieren hacernos creer pero no es así. En mi distrito siempre ha habido rumores y si lo piensas bien…no podemos ser de verdad los únicos sobrevivientes, debe haber algo ¿No crees? Además, ¿Qué puede ser peor que lo que está por pasar?

Él tenía razón, pero no por eso era sabio seguir adelante con ese plan descabellado. Tanto Finnick como ella sabían que los matarían antes de que pudieran siquiera colocar la balsa en el agua.

-Encontraremos una manera…- le dijo ella serenamente,- relájate… haremos un plan cuando estemos en el Capitolio. Por ahora concéntrate en que Annie no llegue a los juegos ¿Ya hablaste con Mags?

-No tuve que pedirle nada… ella sola vino a ofrecerme ser voluntaria en dado caso que el nombre de Annie sea nombrado…

Eso tampoco era fácil. Mags era lo más cercano a un pariente para Finnick.

-Eso apesta…

-Dice que ha vivido lo suficiente… que Annie todavía tiene mucho que darle al mundo.

-¿Y tú qué piensas?

-Que tiene razón pero… ¡Demonios! Ya estoy llorando otra vez.

-Cálmate, Odair. Lo tomaremos un paso a la vez.

Un par de horas antes de la cosecha, Mags se presentó en la casa de Finnick. Al principio creyó que iba por él para acompañarlo al sorteo, pero se abrió camino a la sala sin decir mucho. Finnick tomó asiento en el sillón mediano mientras que Mags tomaba el pequeño. Annie todavía estaba en la habitación. Él la había convencido de arreglarse con engaños. Todavía no había tenido el corazón para decirle que era probable que la eligieran para volver a los juegos que hacía tiempo le habían robado la razón.

-Vengo a reafirmarte mi promesa de ocupar el lugar de Annie en dado caso de que la nombren.

Mags hablaba a duras penas debido a la parálisis facial que había sufrido tiempo atrás pero Finnick estaba tan acostumbrado a su forma de hablar que para él sonaba perfectamente normal.

-No estoy cómodo con eso.

-Lo sé… por eso te voy a decir algo que quizá te ayude a asimilarlo mejor.

-Mags, no hay nada que…

-Finnick, yo asesiné a tu papá.

Finnick había pretendido continuar con su discurso y no dejar que Mags intentara convencerlo de que lo que iba a hacer era lo correcto, pero la noticia lo había dejado pasmado.

-¿Que tú qué?

-Siempre admiré tu sacrificio… la manera en la que nunca te quejaste de tu destino a pesar de que el haberte vendido… a pesar de que la primera persona que abusó de ti fue por mi culpa…

Finnick quiso detener las lágrimas que corrían por las mejillas de la anciana, pero ella lo detuvo antes de continuar con su revelación.

-Pero habías llegado al límite… Finnick, habías llegado a un punto en que ningún otro ser humano habría tolerado pero eras incapaz de verlo porque estabas lleno de miedo. Querías demasiado a ese hombre a pesar de que él te odiaba con todo su ser. Para él no eras más que el culpable de la muerte de tu madre… y no, NO Finnick, no es tu culpa. Y entonces te vi en ese hospital… y tu padre estaba acabando con su propia vida con todo ese alcohol que bebía… yo solo… perdóname Finnick pero no podía permitir que murieras por él. Tu padre no se lo merecía…

Finnick no supo qué decir. Se quedó un largo rato contemplando a la anciana que constantemente se limpiaba las mejillas por las lágrimas que no cesaban. Estaba esperando la respuesta de su protegido… la sentencia. Pero él no podía decidir si era una condena lo que ella se merecía.

-¿Cómo? Mags... ¿Qué pasó en verdad con mi padre?

-Tarde o temprano iba a morir debido a todo lo que bebía… yo sólo… yo sólo pensé que era mejor que fuera más pronto antes de que fueras tú quien muriera en su lugar…- era la primera vez que Mags no se veía tan sabia como su edad, parecía más bien una niña confesando alguna travesura grave- alteré su bebida… ni siquiera se enteró. Lo siento Finnick.

Finnick guardó silencio mientras contemplaba en silencio a su vieja mentora. Abrió la boca como para hacer otra pregunta o pedir más información pero lo pensó mejor y volvió a cerrarla. Desde hacía mucho había aceptado la muerte de su padre ¿Qué caso tenía reclamarla ahora? Además, de cierta manera, y a pesar que le costaba aceptarlo, en ese tiempo también había sentido un poco de alivio al saberlo. ¿Lo hacía eso una mala persona? No había manera de decidirlo, así como tampoco había manera de decidir si Madge se merecía su odio por haberlo ayudado.

-Me da gusto que lo hayas considerado, Haymitch.

-¿Tenía opción?

Haymitch estaba de vuelta en el bar de las aves que ahora libremente había sido llamado "bar del sinsajo" previamente conocido como "café de las aves". Habían pasado mucho tiempo desde que Cinna había estado ahí por primera vez pero a pesar de los años seguía siendo la encubierta perfecta para Reena Darwag quien ahora los recibía además de Portia.

Junto a Reena estaban tres personas más, de esas personas Cinna solo conocía a Plutarch Havensvee, apenas nombrado organizador de los juegos por el mismo presidente Snow. Las cuatro personas dentro del sótano del bar saludaron a las tres personas recién llegadas. El lugar también era distinto a lo que había sido diez años después. Cinna siempre lo había recordado como una bodega con grandes cajas de madera que muchas veces habían servido de sillas o mesas. En cambio ahora había sillas y mesas reales. Modernas además, no cabía duda que todo eso era obra de Plutarch o de alguno de sus contactos en el gabinete del Capitolio.

-Me da gusto que volvieras, Haymitch,- dijo Reena invitándolos a tomar asiento.

-Cinna me contó que tienen una red desde hace tiempo…

-Cinna me contó lo mismo de la suya…

Haymitch rió descansando las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho.

-Es una pena que nunca antes supimos de nuestra existencia. Habíamos ahorrado tiempo...

Reena suspiró. Ya no era la veinteañera con pequeñas trencitas apretadas al cráneo y la ropa de cuero negra y escarlata que Cinna había conocido diez años atrás. Ahora llevaba algo parecido a un uniforme gris, un unitardo sin más adorno que los botones de color dorado al frente y su cabello ahora estaba cortado al ras. Los otros dos traían el mismo tiempo de ropa corte salvo Plutarch quien debía verse lo más ostentoso posible dado su estatus político actual.

-Tal vez…- respondió Reena seriamente,- o tal vez no. Las oportunidades nunca habían sido tan altas como ahora.

-¿Te refieres a Katniss?- quiso saber Portia un poco incrédula.

-Me refiero a las disconformidades en los otros distritos,- respondió ella volteando todo el rostro en dirección a la diseñadora sin el más mínimo decoro,- nunca antes las personas habían manifestado tanta fuerza.

-Entonces sí te refieres a Katniss,- concluyó Cinna,- ella los inspiró.

Reena no se sentía cómoda aceptando algo como eso, pero dejó lugar para la duda al abstenerse de contestar.

-No me van a engañar…- espetó Haymitch sin inmutarse en su asiento. Su mirada era inquisitiva,- sé que nos necesitan más de lo que nosotros a ustedes.

-No es fácil lo que pides, Haymitch,- replicó Reena en su tono habitual,- quieres que saque con vida a tus tributos… pides que usemos nuestros recursos, que destapemos encubiertos… Haymitch, estás pidiendo demasiado.

-En realidad no. Reena, no es así. Mis tributos son el símbolo de tu revolución ¿Qué crees que pasará si ellos mueren?

-Serán mártires…- fue la primera vez que uno de los otros hablaba.

Haymitch emitió una risa desdeñosa.

-¿Y de qué les servirán un par de mártires ahora? La revolución apenas está despertando. La muerte de mis chicos solo hundirá los ánimos.

-O atizará el fuego,- insistió el hombre.

Haymitch chasqueó la lengua.

-¿Y están dispuestos a arriesgarlo?

-Coin no arriesgará recursos por una misión suicida.

Ahora había hablado otro de los hombres de uniforme gris y corte militar. Era difícil saber quién era quién salvo por el lugar en el que estaban sentados. Plutarch seguía escuchando la conversación incómodamente al igual que Cinna y Portia.

-Pues la alcaldesa está de suerte,- Hayitch no estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer,- porque los mentores estamos trabajando en un plan para hacer esta misión lo más realizable posible.

Reena bufó. Era evidente que si por ella fuera, no participaría en ese plan. Seguramente ella prefería hacer algo más, usar los juegos como distracción, incluso, para atacar de otra manera. Para llevar a cabo el plan que seguramente ella había estado planeando los pasados diez años que había vivido bajo tierra.

No era fácil decidir quién participaría en el plan final sin que Katniss o Peeta supieran lo que estaba pasando. Al siguiente día, en la reunión con los mentores, Haymitch expuso lo que había pasado. Les había dado la oportunidad de elegir a las personas que quería en su equipo y entonces Katniss había optado por la opción menos probable.

-Katniss quiere a Mags, entonces debe tenerla,- razonó Finnick hablando por ella ya que el resto no estaba tan habituados al impedimento del habla de la anciana como él para entender todo lo que decía a la primera.

-¿Y qué hay de ti?- replicó Haymitch un tanto molesto,- ¿Y qué hay de Johanna? Les pedí que se hicieran sus amigos ¿Y qué han hecho? La han acosado, la han hecho sentir incómoda…

-Pues es que es difícil no hacerlo,- replicó Johanna con los brazos cruzado sobre el pecho,- tu chica se molesta por casi todo.

-Mejor no empieces, Johanna…- la interrumpió Haymitch con la mano en la cabeza como previniendo un dolor de cabeza que se avecinaba inevitablemente,- pensé que se trataba de rescatar a tantos de ustedes como fuera posible ¿Pero cómo lo voy a hacer si de verdad creen que pueden pelearse unos con otros? Te guste o no, Katniss y Peeta son tu único boleto de salida de la arena y con vida. Tómalo o déjalo.

Johanna hizo un gesto como de haber chupado un limón, pero Finnick le dio una mirada significativa desde el otro lado de la habitación. Ya antes lo habían hablado, ser parte del plan de rescate de Katniss y Peeta era la única manera de salir de ahí con vida. Johanna estaba más que feliz de salvar a Peeta de nuevo, pero de Katniss… bueno, de ella esperaba que Finnick tuviera mejor esmero que ella.

-La buena noticia es que Katniss eligió a Beete y Wires por ella misma… por lo menos ALGUIEN está haciendo su trabajo bien en los entrenamientos.

-No fue difícil,- respondió Beete,- Katniss es muy accesible si sabes cómo acercarte a ella.

La mirada de Haymitch volvió a clavarse en Finnick y en Johanna. Por supuesto que tampoco podía decir que ellos dos la tenían fácil. Finnick no podía dejar de ser quien era sin levantar sospechas… y lo mismo iba para Johanna. ¿Qué pasaría si de pronto actuaran todos lindos y agradables? Alguien podía sospechar algo… Finnick tenía que seguir siendo el casanova que siempre había aparentado y Johanna tenía que ser ese dolor de cabeza que siempre sería. Ahora no tenían más opción más que intentar arreglar las cosas desde afuera cuando ellos estuvieran adentro. El problema era que debía ser cuidadoso en qué le decía a quién. Y era por eso que había tenido que hablar con muchos de los presentes en esa habitación en privado. Había hablado con Beete cuando Katnis los había elegido. Había hablado con Plutarch luego de la reunión con Reena. Incluso sabía de Cinna y sus diseños… la misión de Cinna era convertir a Katniss en el sinsajo. O mejor dicho, reafirmar que ella era la chica en llamas, el sinsajo que representaba la revolución. Debía asegurarse de que Coin la apoyaría cuando estuviera ahí dentro.

Cuando la reunión hubo terminado, Haymitch tomó caminó al edificio de los tributos acompañando a Mags, Finnick y a Johanna. Finalmente en el piso cuatro, entraron a la habitación donde lo primero que hicieron fue poner música.

-Si quieren salir de ahí con vida deben estar todo el tiempo al lado de Katniss y de Peeta. El plan es que ellos saldrán… pero yo estaré ahí cuando todo funcione. El caso es que si ustedes están ahí cuando pase, me aseguraré de llevarlos conmigo. Pero no puedo obligar a Katniss o a Peeta que confíen en ustedes, especialmente no a Katniss. Y si ella no los quiere, estoy seguro que Peeta tampoco. Así que deben ganarse su confianza por cuenta propia.

-¿Y qué se supone que vamos a hacer?- inquirió Finnick con los brazos en las caderas,- tu chica es de las más complicadas que he conocido… y mira que conozco complicadas.

Johanna bufó cuando la mirada de Finnick se fijó en ella.

-Como si no pudieras usar tus encantos como lo haces con todas.

Haymitch suspiró y luego removió el brazalete que Effie le había dado día antes.

-Toma, Katniss sabrá que puede confiar en ti cuando lo vea.

-¿Y yo qué?- renegó Johanna con los brazos en jarra,- ¿No tienes uno para mí?

-Me temo que no funcionaría aunque te diera uno, cariño. Tú vas a tener que trabajar aún más duro. Vas a tener que mantener a Beete y a Wires con vida.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!- Johanna había levantado la voz más de lo necesario así que se moduló antes de seguir con un susurro que no perdió su enojo a pesar de haber bajado varios decibeles.- ¿Cómo crees que voy a arriesgar la vida por ese par? Especialmente Wires… ¿Crees que quiero cometer suicidio?

-Johanna, tu sentencia de muerte estaba escita casi desde el día en que naciste. De hecho creo que nadie, ni siquiera tú, esperaba que hubieras llegado hasta este momento con vida. Pero mira, aquí estás. Creo que si alguien puede salvarlos, esa eres tú.

Johanna desvió la mirada con las manos todavía en jarras. De por sí era difícil mantenerse con vida… pero volver a la arena con la idea de que la vida de alguien más dependía de sus manos era lo que hacía difícil su tarea. Porque lo entendía, por supuesto que lo entendía, Katniss necesitaba ver que había rescatado a los que ella había elegido para confiar en ella. Además, también sospechaba que alguno de esos dos era parte del plan mayor. No por nada era a ellos a quienes le estaban encomendando.

-Johanna, no tienes opción…- insistió Finnick.

-Lo sé…- suspiró ella exasperadamente.- está bien, lo haré… solo una cosa más, Haymitch.

-Dime.

-En dado caso que las cosas se pongan feas… ¿Cuál es los dos es más importante?

-Ambos son importantes, Johanna.

-No me vengas con estupideces,- espetó ella,- porque de una vez te lo digo. Si las cosas se ponen difíciles, debes salvar a Finnick en lugar de a mi.

-Johanna, no…

-Calla… Finnick, ya lo hablamos. Annie te necesita y a mí no me necesita nadie. Así que… Haymitch, si debo elegir entre Wiress o Beete…

-Beete.

Haymitch había contestado sin chistar pues sabía que si alguien podía con esa información esa era ella. Johanna asintió como aceptando su misión de la misma manera que años atrás había aceptado la misión de su padre.

-Entonces vamos a llegar con Katniss y Peeta y quedarnos con ellos hasta que nos rescaten ¿Eso es todo?- inquirió Finnick.

-No, eso no es todo,- respondió Haymitch colocando ambas manos en sus bolsillos, el tiempo que tenían para hablar de esas cosas estaba por terminare, el encubierto que tenían para darle un defecto a los micrófonos de la habitación les había dado solo una hora y el tiempo estaba corriendo mucho más rápido de lo que hubieran querido,- luego de eso necesito que remuevan los rastreadores de Katniss y Peeta. Háganlo el día del rescate minutos antes de eso.

-¿Cuándo es eso?- quiso saber Finnick.

-Lo sabrán cuando tengan que saberlo. Entre menos sepan ahora, mejor.

-Entonces supongo que tampoco nos dirás cómo es que piensan sacarnos de ahí,- razonó Johanna rápidamente.

Haymitch negó con la cabeza.

-Solo por si les quedaba duda…- dijo Mags de pronto cuando parecía que todo estaba escrito y dicho,- si llega el momento de elegir… también quiero que se rescate a cualquiera antes que a mí. Finnick, Johanna, Katniss, Beete o Peeta…

-Mags…- Finnick quiso interrumpirla pero Mags negó con la cabeza y supo que no podía decirle nada más. A pesar de que le había hecho saber que no la culpaba por lo que había pasado con su padre, ella sentía que se lo debía y no estaría en paz a menos que pudiera pagárselo.

Nunca antes había estado tan agradecido con Katniss como en ese momento. Si ella no hubiera pedido a Mags en su equipo, nadie más estaría pensando en mantenerla con vida. Solo le quedaba esperar que no llegara el momento en el que tuvieran que elegir entre Mags o cualquiera de las otras personas que se habían mencionado antes.

-Solo una cosa antes de que te vayas, Haymitch,-dijo Finnick cuándo lo vio encaminarse a la puerta sabiendo que solo les quedaban cinco minutos de micrófonos intervenidos. El mentor del distrito doce se detuvo en seco mirando su reloj como diciéndole que si lo iba a decir en ese momento era el mejor momento,- ¿Cuál de tus dos tributos es la prioridad?

Haymitch apretó los labios. Evidentemente sabía que incluso en esa situación, había una prioridad. Quizá pensó por un instante en mentir y decir que el trato era o los dos o ninguno, justo como pensaba convencer a Coin de que lo hiciera. Pero ese no había sido el trato con ella y con la misma Katniss el día que el plan del Vasallaje había sido anunciado.

-Peeta,- dijo Haymitch brevemente antes de retirarse sin molestarse en despedirse.

Hasta entonces, Johanna no se había sentido más feliz de participar en ese plan. Ni siquiera pudo disimular la media sonrisa que se dibujó en sus labios en el momento que había escuchado el nombre de labios de Haymitch.

El día de los juegos había llegado por fin. Todo mundo estaba en shock ante la noticia del embarazo de Katniss y de la boda en secreto de los amantes trágicos del distrito doce. Obviamente todos, salvo algunas personas lo habían creído. Cinna era uno de los pocos que sabía que no era verdad. Pero tampoco iba a ir tan lejos como decírselo a Katniss y luego meterla en problemas al arriesgarse a que alguien escuchara. Además, casi desde el primer día era como si pudiera hablar con ella sin decir las palabras. Era difícil decir cómo era que su relación con la chica había evolucionado de tan buena manera casi al instante. Quizá era porque, a su modo de ver las cosas, Katniss era de las pocas personas genuinas que había conocido jamás. Además de Portia, sabía que era alguien con la fuerza interna suficiente para luchar por lo que quería. Y quizá eso era debido a lo que Portia le había dicho una vez, quizá sí era porque su padres se habían rendido antes de tiempo… ¿Pero quién era él para juzgarlos? Ahora menos que nunca podía hacerlo.

La nota le había llegado la noche anterior. Bueno, ni siquiera era una nota. Era una señal, una simple espiga de trigo en su mesita de noche. Pequeña pero llamativa y dorada. Ese era el apodo cariñoso que su padre había tenido para con su madre. La llamaba "espiga". Esa era la señal que había esperado que ocurriera luego de hacer lo que había hecho con el vestido de novia. Sí, se había pasado de la raya pero había valido la pena.

Así que se despidió de Portia esa misma noche. Había tocado a la puerta de su habitación y era como si ella lo hubiera estado esperando. Ella también lo había visto, sabía que el vestido había sido demasiado, que Snow no lo dejaría pasar. Ella lloró tan pronto lo vio del otro lado del umbral de su puerta y corrió a abrazarlo.

-Ya sabíamos lo que pasaría…- le dijo él no muy seguro de que eso le daría algún consuelo a su amiga.

-No por eso es menos doloroso… Cinna, debes huir, debes esconderte en los subterráneos con Reena…

-Por supuesto que lo intentaré…- le dijo Cinna logrando así tranquilizarla por un momento,- ¿Crees que me dejaré destruir sin dar pelea? Si veo la oportunidad… me esconderé o huiré. Pero no sé si tengo ese tiempo… tampoco puedo irme hoy, levantar sospechas no es conveniente, sería como echar por la borda todo lo que hemos hecho y el plan que se avecina.

Portia lo sabía y era por eso que las lágrimas no cesaban de salir. Temía por él porque lo amaba. Quizá no como hombre o quizá sí… quizá ahora que sabía que podían morir es que empezaba a pensar en lo mucho que siempre lo había querido. O quizá solo lo pensaba porque sabía que era muy posible que lo perdiera… de cualquier manera ¿Qué caso tenía decir algo ahora? Abrazarlo era suficiente. Besar su frente era suficiente. Decirle que lo amaba era suficiente. Sin promesas y sin más dolor que el de perder a su mejor amigo. A pesar de saber que ningún dolor podía ser más grande.

Cinna lo supo también. Lo supo en el momento en dejó ir la mano de Portia por última vez. Supo que nunca más volvería a sujetarla. Recordó el día que su sonrisa lo había llevado fuera del departamento de la señora Cook, recordó su voz melodiosa a los trece años guiándolo al sótano del café. Quizá en otra vida se habría permitido enamorarse de ella. Se habría vuelto el diseñador exitoso que la señora Cook había hecho de él y en algún momento le habría pedido matrimonio… y a lo mejor habría sido feliz. Habría experimento ese tipo de felicidad egoísta que solo se tenía en el capitolio… satisfaciendo sueños propios y haciéndose de la vista gorda ante el sufrimiento ajeno.

Pero Portia lo había puesto de vuelta con sus orígenes. Mientras encaminaba a Katniss a la arena, pensó en sus padres y en lo que Portia le había dicho de ellos. Estando en el umbral de la muerte lo había entendido por fin. Lo difícil y diferente que la situación había sido para ellos. Lo atados que sus padres habían estado para hacer algo para cambiar su suerte. Si tan solo en su época hubiera existido una Katniss o un Haymitch… o incluso una rebelión tan organizada como la de ahora, quizá habrían tenido una oportunidad. Pero mantenerse lejos de él había sido lo mejor que su padre podía haber hecho.

También se despidió de Katniss lo mejor que pudo. Sabía que su parte había llegado a su fin. Había logrado su más grande creación, había proyectado a la chica en llamas… al sinsajo. Había hecho su obra maestra y al mismo tiempo había formado parte en lo que cambiaría el mundo que había condenado a muerte a sus padres. Era como una manera de asegurarse de que eso no volvería a pasar. Y que en el futuro, nadie más volvería a afrontar la misma situación que él. Y que otra pareja como sus padres podrían estar junto sin que nadie se los impidiera.

Ni siquiera sintió dolor cuando los golpes de los guardias de paz comenzaron a extinguir la vida de su cuerpo. Quiso pensar en paz y en las cosas buenas o el amor que sentía por sus seres queridos. Quiso pensar en Portia aunque eso ya no importara o no cambiara nada. Pero solo un pensamiento irónico asaltó su mente en esos últimos momentos de su vida. Recordó lo que Reena le había dicho meses atrás. Pensó en los vasallajes y toda la ironía que los rodeaba. Recordó que los vasallajes eran para recordarle a los demás distritos que no podían simplemente rebelarse ante el capitolio… y habían sido precisamente esos tres vasallajes los que habían fabricado a sus principales enemigos: Katniss Everdeen, Haymitch Abernathy y él mismo.

Era como si estuviera escrito que ese sería el último Vasallaje y la última edición de los Juegos del Hambre. Y él había contribuido para que eso sucediera. Estuviera donde estuviera, Cinna Cook todavía reía y estaba satisfecho de saber que a pesar de todo el sufrimiento en la vida de sus padres, él había logrado que tuviera significado. Que valiera de algo.

**Este es oficialmente el capítulo que más trabajo me ha costado. Quizá es porque Cinna es una de las muertes que más me dolió y quería escribirle un réquiem digno de él. RIP Cinna, quería mantenerte con vida, pero siempre me ha gustado mantener el canon… U_U. Gracias por leerme (a la personas que lo hacen). No se olviden de su review… en algún momento quizá llegue a 30 reviews? (que ambicioso XD).**

**TLAL**


End file.
